The Consequence of Heat
by EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: Part One of The Consequence of Heat Trilogy. Jacob's got the urge to sow his wild oats. Edward's happy to oblige, but at what consequence? - COMPLETE/ Winner of Emerging Swan Award 2012 for Best Non-Cullen WIP!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Jacob's got the urge to sow his wild oats. Edward's happy to oblige, but at what consequence? mpreg. m/m slash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. I just like messing with them.

**Note:** I just want to start off by saying that this is an mpreg fic. If you're not interested in that, don't read this. Flames will not be responded to. Heed warnings, don't bother me with your crap. Having said that, constructive criticism is always welcome. This is my first mpreg story, after all.

I have only ever read two mpreg stories before. I became interested in writing my own, so I stopped reading them. Hopefully, that will make this as original as possible. Because I have virtually no background on this particular topic, I'm just going with the flow. If there are any similarities to other stories you have read, it is unintentional. I'm mainly basing Edward's experience on my own pregnancy symptoms.

So without further ado, here's the prologue.

**THE CONSEQUENCE OF HEAT**

**1. Prologue**

**Emmett POV**

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I were hanging out, watching TV with Edward and Jacob. Esme and Carlisle had gone on a date to the opera. We were watching 30 Rock, all of us laughing comfortably together. Jacob fit in so easily with us now, you'd think he was a vampire. Or we were wolves... Anyway, we got along real well with him, even Rosalie. We all liked Jacob way more than we had liked Bella. Edward looked at me sharply and frowned. I rolled my eyes and continued my line of thinking.

Bella was always kind of shy and awkward. She was cool and all, but she always seemed to be holding back somehow, or trying to impress us. Now Jacob - he knows how to hang. He's just a regular, chill dude. Jake doesn't care what we think of him, and it's refreshing. And he made Edward loosen up, which was a big plus. Besides, he could keep up with our speed and strength - that was very convenient. Jacob didn't have to be turned into a vampire in order to stay with us forever. He just had to keep phasing, and he would always be young, just like us. And since the shifter gene is triggered by the presence of vampires, if he stays with Edward, he will live forever. Or so Carlisle says. But I'm inclined to believe him - Carlisle knows a lot of shit. Anyway, Jacob was living with us and he had for a long time - something that his pack was not thrilled about.

So, we were gathered there, watching TV like normal, when suddenly me nose was assaulted by a new, pungent aroma. I was used to Jacob's stink by now, but this was different. Jacob's scent was changing. It smelled kind of thick and musky. I could tell the others noticed too, because they were avoiding looking over at the two of them and crinkling their noses, probably guarding their thoughts from Edward. I didn't bother with that - I always say what I think. I don't have anything to hide...usually.

Anyway, Edward's scent had changed too, but I couldn't put my finger on how exactly it was different. It just was. I turned my head to look at them, and found them staring at each other, Jacob's eyes on fire, Edward's black as night. I watched them ogle each other for a long moment, before Jacob was swiftly whisked up the stairs to their room.

_Again?_ They were like rabbits. They might as well just stay here and fuck. I mean, seriously, it's not like we can't hear them clear as day. Ugh, nevermind...I don't want that visual. I mean, don't get me wrong, Rosalie and I have sex a lot, but lately, it's like those two do nothing else but fuck!

I mean, come on, they were watching tv with us for what? Half an hour? Not even the whole episode of 30 Rock! Yesterday, they disappeared three times before noon! I wondered what in the hell had gotten into them.

Jasper felt my confusion and decided to enlighten me. I noticed that his jaw was drawn tight, like it always was when he was trying to fight off a powerful emotion from someone else. Poor guy - a double whammy of lust. Ouch.

Jasper spoke, his voice a little strained. "Jake has been giving off extremely amorous vibes since yesterday, and Edward has been _more_ than receptive." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. I felt instantly sorry for him.

"It's been really uncomfortable for me," he continued, shifting slightly in his seat. "I think Jacob's in heat or something."

In heat? Do guys go into heat? "Isn't that only girl dogs?" I wondered.

Jasper only shrugged. Alice groaned and Rosalie reached for some earplugs as the noise upstairs began to grow louder.

Here we go again.

****

**A/N:** Alright, that's it for now. This was just the set up chapter. It's not going to be from Emmett's point of view normally. It just worked for the prologue.

Kind of on a roll over here. I'm thinking of having a weekly posting day each Friday, but the second chapter will be up sooner. Like what you read? Want more? Let me know!


	2. The Seed is Planted

**A/N: **Two updates in one day? Don't get used to this...

**Warning:** Rough sex ahead...

**Chapter 2 - The Seed is Planted**

**Edward POV**

I raced upstairs, dragging my mate with me at vampire speed. Briefly, I tuned in to the thoughts of my siblings as they bemoaned the fact that they would have to listen to us go at it again. I chuckled to myself. It was sweet payback for me - I'd been listening to them screw each other's brains out for a century! It was my turn, damn it - long overdue. I felt a little bit bad for them though. Jacob was so horny lately. He could barely go an hour before his thoughts turned to humping me like a dog. Normally, we switched off top and bottom, but lately, he had been very dominating. He didn't quite realize it, but I knew his wolf was feeling compelled to spread his seed. So, I went with it. Bottoming had its perks anyway, so I didn't mind.

Once we got to our room, Jacob shut the door behind us and leaned up against it, turning his dark, lusty eyes on me. He looked me over for a minute, and I couldn't take my eyes off his bulging crotch as it grew to full mast, threatening to tear his flimsy drawstring pants. Grinning devilishly, he strode over to me and pushed me backwards on the bed, sending me sprawling.

He licked his lips as his hungry gaze raked over me, spread out and waiting for him. I tried to read his thoughts, but they were clouded now by his wolf's instincts, and he wasn't thinking about his next move. A growl of desire rumbled deep in his chest and before I knew what was happening, he tore the clothes off of my body, leaving me naked and vulnerable to his will.

The Jacob I knew wasn't here with me now. He was being taken over by the will of his wolf, and it was clear that his sole purpose was to possess me. And I was going to let him, but I'd put up a little resistance to make it exciting. He quickly stepped out of his own pants, the only barrier that was left, and stalked toward me like a predator. Instead of just laying there for him, I scooted farther away, trying to look frightened.

His response wasn't exactly what I expected. He pounced on me, determined not to let me get away from him, and flipped me over, pressing me face down on the comforter. He pushed all of his considerable weight against me to keep me down, snarling something fierce. It was apparent that Jacob had no patience for play today. That was fine with me - the potent scent of his arousal was enough to drive me into a fuck-frenzy. I didn't really need any preparation - I wanted him right fucking now. Still, I let out a little whimper for effect.

He loved that, and his chest rumbled in approval. Nudging me up on my hands and knees with his nose (like a dog), he grunted when I assumed the right position he wanted. Slowly, he began to sniff down my body, from behind my ear, down the side of my torso, then around to my exposed entrance. I tensed under his stimulus as I felt his nose touch against my puckered flesh and heard him inhale deeply. What he was doing was so dirty, but so fucking hot. I shuddered as venom filled my hardened cock.

The wolf within him decided that I was worthy I suppose, because then he mounted me, one arm around my chest gripping my opposite shoulder, the other hand resting on my hip. With his knees between my legs, he nudged my thighs farther apart, so I was really spread out for him. I watched him through his mind, eyeing my entrance, small, pink and puckered, quivering in anticipation. I closed my eyes to shut out the erotic image of myself, but it remained. And then, I simultaneously saw and felt the head of his magnificent, thick cock pressing against me. He entered me forcefully, but I was ready for it - I wanted it. I wanted him to fuck the shit out of me.

I felt every massive inch of him stretch me as he slammed inside to the hilt. Welcoming the intrusion, I cried out from the shock and satisfaction of his rough entry, but my body naturally squeezed around him, trying to push him out. The constricting sensation gave him great pleasure and he let out a feral growl before snapping his hips back and setting a punishing pace. With every brutal thrust, he moved our joined bodies across the mattress until I was pushed up against the headboard. Careful not to break our connection, I rose up on my knees and braced my hands against the edge of the headboard. He continued to fuck me hard, and in this position, every stroke of his huge cock poked and prodded my prostate.

Soon, I was moaning uncontrollably, becoming overwhelmed by the absolute pleasure I got from submitting to his dominating behavior so completely. Baying with a joy like I've never heard before, he grabbed hold of my neglected cock and stroked me violently in time with his thrusts. I was a goner - three quick strokes and I was cumming hard, my vision blurring, my body clenching as my cock erupted all over the headboard. With a wild howl, Jacob came right after, filling me with his warm seed.

He collapsed on top of me and we laid like that for a while, trying to recover, until he grew soft and slipped out of me. We both sighed at the lost connection between us, and he rolled onto his back, pulling me with him until my head rested on his shoulder. I draped one leg over his thigh and snaked it in between his, snuggling up close. Jacob stroked my hair absently. His thoughts were growing concerned that he had been too aggressive with me.

_I'm so sorry, Edward, if i hurt you in any way... _"You just smelled so fucking sexy, so alluring, so intoxicating! I just had to fuck the shit out of you..." He tilted my head up and kissed me gently, begging forgiveness for being so rough.

"Don't apologize. It was amazing."

He smiled softly and kissed me again.

_I love you._

"As I love you," I whispered against his lips.

I dropped my chin back down to his chest and pressed my ear between his perfect pecs, listening as his heartbeat slowed down and his breathing became deep and even. Although I couldn't sleep, when I laid with Jacob like this, I felt more relaxed than any other time. I closed my eyes and matched my breathing with his, pretending to fall into the same slumber that my lover so enjoyed.

****

**A/N:** Okay, here is the second chapter, posted early as promised. But now, I'm going to stick to my Friday weekly posting schedule. Many hits and few reviews make me sad. Let me know what you think - Do you like it? Do you hate it? Are you unsure yet? I want to hear it all! The ideas keep coming...and some of them are kind of graphic. I'll put fair warning before all chapters :)


	3. A Strange Occurrence

**A/N: **I know I said I'd be posting on Fridays, but lucky for you, I'm going to be out tomorrow, so here it is - one day early :)

**Chapter 3 - A Strange Occurrence **

_**A few weeks later**_

**Edward POV**

Today started out like many others. The sun was shining brightly, so I was outside, laying out on a sunny patch of grass in the backyard, enjoying the warmth of the rays. I had gone out under the pretense of reading a book. I held it open in my hands, propped up on my chest, but I couldn't focus on the words. My mind kept wandering, always thinking about _him_.

Jacob had gone to the reservation for the day to visit with his father and the pack. He didn't want to go - he hated to be apart for so long - but I insisted. After all, they loved him too, and although I really didn't want to share him, I also didn't want them to blame me for keeping him away.

His family had not been pleased to learn of Jacob imprinting on me. Reluctantly, they accepted the fact, knowing full well that the bond of an imprint could not be denied. Still, they didn't allow me on their territory except for special occasions, like weddings, when Jacob would require a "date."

I missed him when he was gone. If I couldn't read his mind, I would wonder if he missed me as much; if he missed me at all. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about that. I knew that right now, he was counting down the seconds until his duty was fulfilled; until he could run back into my waiting arms.

Why couldn't they understand? Yes, we were guys. Yes, we were mortal enemies. But none of that matters when you find the other half of your soul.

Frowning, I laid the neglected book beside me, and stared into the sun. I had begun to feel tired - an alien feeling to me. It was inexplicable, but I attributed it to the warmth of the sunlight combined with all of the wild sex I had been having lately. It could be kind of draining after a while. I mean, Jacob was insatiable for two whole weeks. I barely even had time to feed, since he couldn't go an hour without needing to fill me again.

Not that I was complaining. No, I didn't mind at all. I chuckled to myself. Who else would have the gall to practically rape a vampire like that - willing or not? Only Jacob Black would be so reckless and brash as to risk life and limb just to bust a nut. And who was I trying to kid? I fucking loved it, surrendering myself to his passion. My lifestyle required me to be in control at all times, but with Jacob, I could let go. I trusted him to keep me safe and I let him take me away. No one else in the world knew me like Jacob did. God, that man had balls - and he was mine. _All mine._

Smiling to myself, my thoughts started to drift to our encounter in the shower this morning...

_Jacob's head was tilted back, allowing the stream of hot water to wash over his face, before turning around to rinse the shampoo from his black, silky hair. He sighed in contentment as I ran my soapy hands over his muscled body, helping to cleanse him. Done with his hair, he turned around, pressing his back against my chest and leaning his damp head against my shoulder. His enticing neck was bared and I failed to resist the temptation to gently nibble on it. Groaning quietly, he rolled his hips into mine, brushing his ass against my growing erection. His own cock reacted in kind. I wanted him, of course, but there were more important things to deal with now._

"_Jacob..."_

"_Hmmm?" His eyes were closed, his body continuing its slow rotation against my hips._

"_I need you to do something for me."_

Anything for you, _he thought._

"_Go see your family today."_

_Groaning in displeasure now, he pushed himself away and turned to face me. "I don't want to," he pouted._

"_They miss you." I gave him my best puppy-dog face. "Please?" _

_He rolled his eyes at me, giving in. "Fine." _Damn you for using the imprint against me, _he thought._

_Leaning down to his ear, I murmured, "Can I make it up to you?"_

_He grinned knowingly and nodded, leaning back against the tile wall. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched the water cascade over my body. Slowly, I sank down to my knees, ghosting my lips and fingertips over his chest and abs on my way down to where he wanted me most..._

Abruptly, the erotic memory was interrupted when my throat flared painfully with thirst. My hand flew to my neck, rubbing it to try to ease the burning, but the sensation was stubborn. I had waited much too long to feed. I feared that when Jacob got back, I might try to drink from him. He would probably let me, but I knew he didn't like to do that very often. He usually only let me drink from him when he was the submissive one - he said it was sensual, and made his release that much stronger. I loved fucking and feeding at the same time. It had been a while since I got to be on top. Not since before Jacob went into heat anyway.

I rose to my feet and sniffed at the air, hoping that something was nearby so I could be home in time for Jacob's return. A flock of deer was close - only a mile or two away. I raced off in the direction of the scent. It took me longer than usual to get there. Normally, I flew through the forest, and could have arrived in seconds. But this time, it took minutes. My legs felt a bit weaker and it took me a fraction of a second longer to navigate around the trees and detritus in my path. I must be really hungry for it to affect my speed and reflexes.

Deciding not to worry about that right now, I slowed down to a halt, crouching in the shadows as I stalked toward the flock. The group of deer was grazing - they hadn't noticed my presence yet. This would be an easy kill. A doe walked into my eyeline a few feet away. Her jugular pulsed with the sweet life-blood that pumped inside of her, causing my mouth to fill with venom. I was about to pounce, when a small spotted fawn tottered over to the doe, dipping its head underneath her to suckle at her teat. I stopped dead in my tracks. A terrible feeling of guilt gripped me - to think that I'd almost killed a mother in front of her baby. Like Bambi. I didn't want to be the one to shatter the little fawn's world. It would probably die without the mother. Of course, when it grew up, I might be the one to eat it. Still, there was no reason to scar a child, even if it_ was_ just a deer.

Moving away from the mother and baby, I grabbed an older, weaker deer and drank from her instead. She was well-suited to ease the burn in my throat. Dropping the drained doe, I took down another, and then another before I was fully sated. The rest of the flock had scattered, leaving me alone to dispose of the bodies. I walked towards a large tree, planning to uproot it, toss the bodies in the hole, and replant the tree over them. Before I could get there, however, my stomach tightened and did a flip. A feeling of nausea washed over me. The dead deer forgotten, I doubled over, clutching at my abdomen. My head swam and my vision blurred and I felt like I was going to be sick...

Frothy blood forced its way back up my throat and spewed out onto the ground. I heaved and sputtered, regurgitating my entire meal. Collapsing to my weakened knees, I regarded the darkening pool of blood streaked with silvery swirls of venom. In all of my vampiric life, I had never vomited before. I didn't think it was even possible. Vampires just don't get sick.

I didn't get to reflect on this for very long before darkness closed in around me.

****

**Jacob POV**

I was on my way back from the reservation, taking the long way to the Cullen house through the woods, strolling leisurely in human form. Although I wanted to get back to my mate quickly, I didn't want any wolves to potentially be able to hear my thoughts. I got enough of that on a daily basis with Edward; I didn't want any more people in my head. Not that I really minded too much when Edward read my mind. He couldn't really help it.

I didn't want to leave him this morning, but that damned vampire had used the imprint against me. He knew I couldn't go against what my imprint wanted, and he made me go home for a visit, claiming they must miss me. I reluctantly agreed. He was right - they _had_ missed me, but they were also furious with me for disappearing for so long without even a phone call. When I explained that I had gone into heat, they calmed down some, but not without a grimace or two, followed by some snide jokes about fucking vampires. They knew how being in heat drives the wolf inside crazy, and they had a good laugh over my obvious domination of one of our 'mortal enemies'. It was like payback to them.

I might have felt bad for the way I roughed Edward up over the past few weeks if he weren't so resilient. I thanked my lucky stars for that. My mindless heat may be over and done with, but it had opened my eyes to how much I loved to own that vampire. A new penchant for wild sex had been unleashed. I fervently hoped that Edward would be agreeable to more of it.

I was about a mile and a half away from the Cullen house, when I caught the unmistakable scent of my imprint. He was close by, probably hunting. Instantly, my dick got hard all over again. Edward was so feral when he hunted, beastly and uncontrolled. I loved when he lost control. It was so rare - there were only really two instances when he let go of all pretenses of appearing human. One was when he was writhing beneath me in bed. The other was when he hunted. The urge to marry the two was strong - damn, I had to find him and fuck him, right here in the woods. But first, I'd watch him attack his kill. It would be so hot, so _fucking hot_.

The scent of my sexy vampire grew stronger as I approached, along with the scent of blood. Damn, I was too late to watch him hunt. Oh well, I'd fuck him anyway. I broke through a line of trees into a clearing where the scent was strongest. I expected to see Edward crouched over his kill, his teeth embedded in its neck, his throat bobbing with each long swallow.

But that's not at all what I found.

My love was lying there, collapsed on his side, eyes closed, body motionless. A large pool of blood lay before him, congealing on the grass. His chin was stained red, as though he'd puked it all up, but hadn't wiped off the excess. Rushing to his side, I shook him gently, trying to wake him.

"Edward? Edward, please! Wake up!" I shouted, tears prickling behind my eyes.

He didn't respond. Was he dead? I shook him harder. Gasping, I snatched my hands away. His skin felt more pliable than usual - not as hard and impenetrable. What the fuck was going on? There was only one thing to do - get him to Carlisle, and fast. Bending at the knees, I prepared myself for the weight of him, and scooped him up in my arms, bridal-style. Strange, he didn't feel as dense and heavy to me. That freaked me out even more, and I ran towards the house. I could have phased and carried him back in my mouth, but the new flexibility of his skin made me pause - what if my teeth pierced him?

So instead, I stayed human, and raced back to the house on two feet. We were close enough and he was light enough to carry fairly quickly. As I ran, I noticed that his skin was not only more pliable, but it wasn't freezing cold anymore. It wasn't warm exactly, but it was no longer so icy. I held him tighter, tucking his head into the crook of my neck as I picked up the pace. His breath ghosted over the skin of my collarbone. How is he breathing if he's unconscious? The Cullens only did that to fit in...they didn't need to breathe. Right?

Finally, the house was within my sight. I pumped my legs as fast as I could go, bursting through the front door. His siblings were gathered in the living room, and they all startled at the sight of their brother, motionless in my arms.

Alice jumped off the couch and ran over to us. "Oh my god, Jacob! What happened?"

"I don't know!" I barely recognized my voice; it sounded so desperate. "I just found him like this. Where's Carlisle?"

"He's upstairs," Emmett said, his voice tinged with worry. Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand in surprise, and Jasper's face was drawn with pain and fear - _my_ pain and fear.

Just then, Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs, having heard the alarm in our voices. Seeing Edward in my arms, he flashed down the stairs, placing a hand on Edward's forehead.

"He's warm," Carlisle noted, confusion and concern furrowing his brow. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I replied, fighting back tears. "I found him in the woods like this, lying next to a huge pool of congealed blood. Carlisle, please, do something!" I pleaded.

Carlisle pressed his lips together in determination. "Bring him upstairs."

Doing what I was told, I headed up to our room, followed closely by the doctor. I laid Edward out on top of the rumpled bed sheets, and Carlisle proceeded to check him over, muttering, "He breathes." He pressed down lightly on Edward's bare wrist, "But his heart does not beat. His skin has elasticity..." He stepped back, awe clouding his features. "It's so strange. He seems to have inexplicably developed some human qualities."

"What does this mean, Carlisle?"

He could only shake his head in answer. Even the ancient doctor had no idea what was wrong. What the fuck were we going to do?

Just then, Edward stirred. Carlisle and I snapped our attention back to the vampire on the bed. My mate's eyes flew open suddenly. With a pained look on his face, Edward leapt off the bed to his feet, rushing out of the room. We stared for a moment at the open door, dumbfounded. And then, there was a tinkling sound, like a thin stream of liquid being poured into a larger pool of water.

Was he _peeing_?

Carlisle and I just stood there in amazement, listening to the stream, which was soon followed by a flush. Edward came back into the bedroom then, his face the very picture of confusion. Nervously, he met my worried gaze. His golden eyes were flecked with specks of green. He swallowed hard when he heard my observation and turned to his father.

"Carlisle, what's happening to me?"

****

**A/N:** A significant number of you asked if this story will include Bella. The short answer - No. The long answer is that I strive to be original, and Bella feels like well-worn territory in Edward/Jacob fics. And frankly, she just doesn't interest me.

That being said, please take the time to review. I am wary about writing in this genre. I'm not very familiar with "the norm." But I hope that means that what you read here is going to be unlike anything you've read before. See you in a week...


	4. An Unlikely Diagnosis

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all of your wonderful, encouraging reviews, favoriting and alerts. It has been a great motivator for me!

Another early posting. Perhaps I should just change posting day to Thursday! Enjoy, and Happy Easter/Passover to those who celebrate.

**Chapter 4 - An Unlikely Diagnosis**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle, what's happening to me?"

Edward's green-flecked eyes had begged me for an explanation. Unfortunately, I did not have any answers to give him. All I could do was assure him that I would do some tests during my shift at the hospital tonight, and maybe then I could figure out what was going on. I collected a urine sample from him and, since his skin was flexible enough now, I withdrew a few vials of his venom. I found out that Edward was not too fond of needles. I told him to lie down and rest tonight, and made my way to the hospital for the overnight shift.

I went through the motions, trying hard not to become too distracted with the task that loomed over my head. Not a moment too soon, it was time for my meal break, and I made my way up to pathology. The laboratory was nearly barren. It was 3:00 in the morning after all. Only one attendant was working, situated close to the door of the room.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen," the balding man greeted, eyeing my samples. "I can probably have that done for you in about an hour and a half. Just have to finish this one first."

"Oh, that's alright, Earl," I quickly insisted. "I need the results for my patient as soon as possible. I can take care of it myself. I'm on break now."

Earl sucked in a breath. "And you're not gonna use that hour to sleep?" He shook his head, amazed at my stamina. "You're a powerhouse, Doc."

I smiled smoothly, though the turn in conversation made me a little uneasy. Earl thankfully made no further comment, and went back to his work. Relieved, I made my way to the far end of the room. Setting my vials next to the diagnostic equipment, I glanced over to check up on Earl. It appeared to me that he was reabsorbed in his tests and I felt confident that he would not be disturbing me. Without further ado, I settled in for the task at hand.

I did the only thing I could think to do. I grabbed every test there was to take, and planned to administer them all. I had no ideas about what was wrong with Edward, and I didn't want to overlook any possibilities. First, I tested for Spanish flu, feeling a heavy weight lift from my shoulders when it came back negative. Next, I tried tuberculosis, Crohn's disease, pancreatic cancer - every test I could get my hands on. None of them provided me with answers.

The next one I picked up made me snicker quietly to myself. Surely, it would be ridiculous to administer _this_ test. But the idea of it tickled me, and I went ahead and did it for a laugh.

I chuckled to myself as I waited for the result to appear, quietly enough so that Earl would not hear me. Doing this test was truly ludicrous, but it just struck me funny. I'm sure Edward would also find it amusing...in the long run. As the results became clear, I blinked, doubting what I saw. Could my perfect vision be lying to me? I did a double-take.

No. It was positive. That simply wasn't possible. I quickly ran the test over, several more times than necessary, thinking that there must be some error. But the result was consistent. Positive. I leaned back in my chair, running a hand over my face in disbelief.

Edward was pregnant. There was absolutely no doubt. Fifty nine pregnancy tests can't be wrong. And I _had_ noticed elevated sugar levels in his venom during the test for pancreatic cancer. And there was the sudden vomiting. And Jacob's wild heat. It all added up.

There was no doubt that something about the wolf gene had made this possible. Some sort of pheromone maybe? It was impossible to know. Some spectral circumstance caused this to happen. After all, if vampires and werewolves were known to be real, why not other legends? I vowed to send Jacob to speak with the Elders to see what they might know as soon as possible.

Once I had pondered the medical side of things, my emotions began to take hold. On the one hand, I was ecstatic. My first bitten, who I loved so dearly, was destined to bring new life into this world. I always knew that he was special, for so many reasons already, but this - this was on a level beyond comprehension.

And I was going to be a grandfather, for all intents and purposes. Esme would be beyond elation when she found out. The others will be excited too, I think. Particularly my dear Rosalie. Of course, she will be jealous at first. After all, she had always wanted a child. But I knew her well, as I knew all of my children. She would eventually begin to live vicariously through Edward. He'll know what she's doing and he'll let her, because Edward loves Rosalie, even though they fight.

As for Edward, he would be apprehensive, but brave. He endured so much on a daily basis, battered as he was by the minds of others, and thus, he was good at dealing with challenging situations. And surely, Jacob would become extremely protective. Perhaps even dangerous...I worried about how he would act when it came time for the birth.

I felt myself beginning to grow concerned. How would it be possible for a man to give birth? Would I have to do a caesarean? Probably. And how can a vampire body change to accommodate a growing, _living_ thing? It seemed that Edward's body was already making adjustments for that.

But how? How is this possible? I struggled to make sense of it all. What mythical entity was causing an undead human, frozen in time, to change and be able to foster a life? There were so many questions I didn't know the answers to.

It frightened me. I didn't want to fail him.

All I could do was pray that I could figure it out as we went along, and hope that the answer may lie with the Quileute elders. Gathering up Edward's results, I stowed them in my office safe and went to finish my shift.

When I got home in the morning, I would have to break the news.

**Time Skip**

As I drove nearer to the house, I did my best to guard my thoughts. I began to sing The Star Spangled Banner in my mind, an obvious cover up which Edward would certainly recognize. I couldn't think of anything else though, so it would have to do. Anything to _not think about that_.

Uh-oh.

_Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light..._

I entered the house and went directly up to Edward's room, not wanting to get sidetracked by anyone on the way and inadvertently leak the news in my thoughts. Knocking lightly on the door, I waited for someone to answer.

"Come in, Carlisle."

Edward sounded irritable. Wonderful.

"I heard that!"

I sighed and walked into the room. Edward was standing with his arms crossed, looking irritable, just like I thought. He sneered at that. Jacob was standing nearby, looking rather exasperated.

_Let the mood swings begin._

"What are you talking about, Carlisle? What's wrong with me?" Edward demanded.

"And speak out loud, man! I want to know too!" Jacob insisted.

I cleared my throat unnecessarily. They looked on expectantly. I steeled myself, but I slipped, thinking before I spoke.

_Edward is pregnant._ "Edward is-"

"Excuse me? What kind of sick fucking joke is that, Carlisle!" Edward was furious.

"It's not a joke, Edward," I said, gently.

The news was paralyzing for him. Edward's face froze in shock, and he stood unblinking as he took in this life-altering information.

"What? What is not a joke?" Jacob was getting impatient.

I looked him square in the eyes, and smiled gently. "Edward is going to have a baby."

His eyes went wide and his mouth formed a tight 'o'. He covered it with his hand and gasped, "Holy shit."

Edward became unfrozen and argued the legitimacy of my claim. "No. No, it isn't possible. How can I - a _man_, might I remind you - have a baby?" He was in denial, not that I blamed him.

"I am not in denial, Carlisle!" he insisted, his emotional state escalating to a fever-pitch.

I spoke out loud so they both could hear. "Edward, I ran the test many times, always with the same result. It's consistent with the vomiting episode and the fatigue you described. And it would explain why you're taking on more _human_ characteristics."

Jacob was still in shock, but he managed to exclaim, "Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

Realization set it for Edward that yes, this was the truth. I watched him as he became overwhelmed with emotion and he started to cry, wiping at his eyes furiously.

"But it's not possible, Carlisle," he wailed. "I don't have a womb! It must be something else. Do more tests!"

I'd already considered that. "I'm afraid it _is _possible, Edward. It must be an ectopic."

"An ectopic?" Jacob questioned, wrapping his arms around his freaked-out mate, cradling Edward against his chest comfortingly.

"Yes," I explained. "When the fetus attaches itself outside the womb. It happens to females from time to time, although the fetus does not usually survive."

Jacob's eyes widened and he looked to be in pain at the very suggestion - it was obvious that he wanted the child to live. I sought to reassure him, even at the detriment of my son's current mental state.

"However, there's no way of knowing if that will happen in this case. With two supernatural beings, we can assume that anything is possible. We will just have to wait and see."

"Oh great!" scowled Edward. "Yeah, let's just see what happens to Edward as he takes on the impossible - the unbelievable!" He broke down in tears again, crying into Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob rubbed Edward's back soothingly, shushing him. "Aw, it'll be okay, babe."

"How?" Edward sobbed, his voice muffled in Jacob's shirt. "I'm a man, and I'm dead, and yet I having a baby! And I'm vomiting! And _crying_! You tell me how it's going to be okay!"

"It must be part of the imprinting and the heat," I suggested. Turning my attention to Jacob, I said, "You must go to the reservation. Tell your father about this and ask the elders what they know. Perhaps there is a legend that can shed some light on this situation."

**Time Skip**

Jacob agreed immediately that we needed all the information we could get, and he would leave for La Push that afternoon, after he and Edward got some rest. The others needed to be told about this, but Edward did not want to be present for the unveiling of this news. I promised him I would wait until he and Jacob had fallen asleep before saying anything to them. So, I was in my study, wrapping my mind around the situation and working out how I was going to tell the rest of the family.

Esme had left me a voicemail while I was working, saying that everyone was going to go for a run, because Edward and Jacob were arguing and it was making them uncomfortable. They were arriving home now, filtering in through the front door and into the living room. I heard quiet murmurs; they were wondering if there was any news on Edward's condition.

I smelled Esme approaching the door of my study long before I heard her gentle knock. "Come in," I said quietly, and she did, slipping into the room silently. She walked over to my desk, behind which I had risen from my chair, and placed her hands on the edge.

"So...what are you hiding up here for?" she teased. "Everyone is dying to know what's going on..."

"Come closer." I beckoned to her and she rounded the corner, until she was standing directly in front of me. I took her hands in both of mine.

"Did you ever want to be a grandmother?"

My mate's eyes widened and a brilliant grin spread across her face. "A baby?"

I nodded, smiling softly. "Edward is pregnant."

Esme snapped her hands to her mouth to stifle the screams of joy that wanted to claw their way out. So as not to alert the others to anything suspicious, she did a little silent dance to get the excitement out instead, bouncing on the balls of her dainty feet.

"How?" she whispered, grabbing hold of my arms in her delight.

I shook my head. "I don't entirely know, but hopefully the Quileutes will have answers."

She nodded thoughtfully. "How did he take the news?"

"Not too well. There was a lot of angry crying." I chuckled lightly. "He's sleeping now."

Esme looked away, lost in nostalgia for a moment. "Yes, I remember those days." Her brow furrowed with concern. "The poor dear. Maybe I'll be helpful to him. It's been a long time since my pregnancy, but I remember some things."

I leaned down to kiss her gently. "I am certain you will be. But right now, _I _need some help. Will you tell the others with me?"

"Of course, I will..." Esme leaned in to kiss me fully. Drawing back, she bit her lower lip seductively, before grinning wide,

"..._Grandpa_."

**A/N:** Do you like hearing from other POVs? It sure was fun to write. I will be doing other POVs here and there, but it will mainly be in Jacob and Edward's POVs. Please review and let me know who you would be interested to hear from! See you in a week...


	5. Abomination

**A/N: **I was dealing with a difficult time in real life this past week, so this might not be the best chapter I've ever written. I didn't get to edit it as much as I usually do. I hope it's alright, if not, it will get better in the future chapters.

Also, it's pretty long for me - in fact, I had to cut it off at the end, otherwise it would have turned into a novella! And in case you couldn't tell...posting day is Thursday now :)

**Chapter 5: Abomination**

**Jacob POV**

After Carlisle left, Edward was pretty spent emotionally, and he fell asleep quickly. I cradled his head against my chest, watching him sleep as he had done with me so many times before. He looked so peaceful in his slumber, so innocent. His delicate lashes brushing his cheeks, his eyes moving beneath his closed lids as he dreamed. His chest rose and fell gently with the warm breath that tickled my skin pleasantly. With a light touch, I ran my fingers through his soft hair, marveling at my good fortune. It was a true miracle that the one I loved with all of my being would be able to give me such a precious gift. I never dreamed I would have a child of my own. After all, not only was I gay, but I was mated to the undead. No chance for babies there, and I had abandoned all thoughts of fatherhood. But the spirits had seen fit to bless me with this gift, and I couldn't be more content.

Although my human mind was shocked when Carlisle broke the news, my wolf soul had rejoiced. I could feel him deep inside me, howling with joy. His genes would live on, and the true Alpha bloodline would continue against all odds. Edward wasn't quite as joyful, however. In fact, he wasn't joyful at all, so I had to guard those thoughts from him for now. I vowed to myself that I would share them when he was ready to hear it. Right now, he was in turmoil, denial, scared of the unknown. And I didn't blame him one bit. But we would make it through this - I would help him, protect him, care for him in every way. Settling in, I matched my breathing with that of my mate. I fell asleep soon after, dreaming of the child that would be with us in due time.

Unfortunately, when we awoke a few hours later, Edward's mood had not improved. Carlisle had told the others of our little miracle while we were sleeping, and apparently, their minds were just screaming with curiosity. They couldn't wait to see him, and bombard the poor man with questions. Kissing him softly, I promised to be back soon. I wished him luck, and he did the same. I left through the window, not wanting to face any of the Cullens on my way out.

Sorry Edward, I love you, but I have my own family to deal with first.

I took Edward's shiny Volvo to get to the reservation. I didn't want to phase. I wanted to speak to the council before the nosy pack caught wind of any of this. Who knew how they were going to react? Who knew how _anyone_ would react to this - especially my father. I shuddered to think what he would say. Would he be angry, disappointed...dare I hope for happiness? There was no way to know, and it scared me.

Currently, Billy was confused and nervous as hell. I'd called him from the car, asking him to assemble the council, as I would be arriving soon with some "big news." Just yesterday I had been there, enduring the playful ribbing of my pack mates, having a casual fish fry lunch with my father. Despite their annoyance at my long absence, things had been relatively normal and easy - almost like old times. But this...this was going to change everything.

What would the pack's reaction be? Would they banish me from La Push? Possibly. I had a feeling that most of those guys wouldn't want to be associated with a vampire/shifter halfbreed.

As happy as my wolf was about becoming a father, it also sort of terrified me. I didn't know the first thing about babies. I didn't feel like I was old enough to be taking care of a family. Sure, sure, I took care of my father's needs for years. But taking care of an _infant's_ needs - that was another story. Infants can't tell you what they need, you have to figure it out. I wasn't exactly confident in my ability to do that.

Not that I had a choice now. It had happened against all odds. A miracle. Destiny.

Despite my doubts, I knew I would love and protect the child with everything I had. And Edward - oh, I was going to spoil him rotten and make sure that he wanted for nothing. I would see him through this every step of the way. And when he brings our baby into the world, we will be forever bonded in a way we could never have hoped for. I felt very blessed.

It was with these thoughts that I pulled up to the tribal meeting house. I put the car in park and slowly made my way up the walk and into the building. I grew more apprehensive with each forward step, but I focused on keeping that emotion off of my face. I didn't want to look anything but confident in front of them.

My father was seated behind the long oak table, accompanied by Old Quil Ateara and Sue Clearwater. The fourth seat remained empty, and I thanked my lucky stars. Sam must be out patrolling at the moment. The three of them greeted me with warm smiles, though my father's was forced. His forehead, creased tight with concern, was a dead giveaway.

"Jacob, welcome. Please tell us, why have you gathered us here? What news do you bring? We are quite curious," Old Quil addressed me warmly. I smiled back, acknowledging his friendliness. I had a feeling he wouldn't be so welcoming in a moment.

Working up my nerve, I absently scuffed the toe of my shoe on the floor. Briefly, I considered leaving and never telling them. But Edward needed me. The tribe might hold some important information. As afraid as I was about their reaction, I had to do this for Edward. Besides, they would learn of this one way or another - better that they heard it from me.

Sucking in a deep breath, I plowed ahead. "So, you know I've been in heat these last few weeks..."

My father interrupted me, not wanting to hear anymore about that, his face drawn tight with disapproval. "Of that, we are aware, son."

Swallowing hard against my father's obvious disdain for my lifestyle, I went on. "And you know that going into heat is supposed to ensure that the wolf gene gets spread?" I posed it as a question, even though I knew they were more than aware of that fact.

Sue muttered, "Quite impossible, in your case." My father nodded, looking relieved. Old Quil seemed to swallow a chuckle.

Gritting my teeth against their disapproval, I retorted, "You're wrong, Sue."

She narrowed her eyes at me as Old Quil and my father mirrored each other, leaning forward in their chairs. No point in dragging this out any longer.

"Edward is pregnant."

The trio simply stared at me for a few long moments as my words sank in. Finally, Old Quil broke the silence.

"Impossible," he stated, matter-of-factly. "A leech can't accommodate a fetus."

Internally, I bristled at the epithet I had once used so often, but my face remained stoic. "Apparently, it _is_ possible." Parroting Carlisle, I continued, "He's already taking on human characteristics."

Old Quil quirked an eyebrow at me. "Such as?"

I told them of Edward's fatigue and the vomiting episode, and that his skin was no longer impenetrable.

Sue sucked in a breath. "He's weak," she whispered. Old Quil nodded at her, and I immediately wished I'd kept my damn mouth shut.

Then my dad spoke up. "How did this happen?"

I felt my eyes roll despite myself. "How do you think?" I asked, crossing my arms indignantly.

Billy's lips pressed into a thin line and he closed his eyes, trying to mask his embarrassment and doing a piss-poor job of it. Guess what, Dad? I'm embarrassed to talk about my sexual escapades with you too. I'm pretty sure Edward doesn't want you to know he's my bottom bitch either.

The council exchanged a look I couldn't read, before Old Quil spoke again. "Let us confer. Jacob, please step outside. Sue will collect you when we are finished."

I chanced a look at Sue. She looked spooked - like she'd just seen a ghost. Sighing heavily, I turned on my heel and walked outside, sitting on the front stoop, awaiting their decision. I stared blankly at the cement, counting the ants as they scurried into their ant hole between the cracks. After a time, it could have been minutes or hours - I didn't know, Sue came to get me. She beckoned wordlessly for me to follow her inside.

To my dismay, I saw that Sam now sat behind the panel table as well. So much for keeping this from the pack.

"What's he doing here?" I huffed, annoyed to see his face.

"Jacob, as the alpha of the pack, I have every right to be here," Sam said in a firm tone. "This...thing...affects us all."

_Thing? Try baby_, I thought, my hands clenching into fists at my sides as I tried to keep my fury at bay.

My father regarded me seriously, his eyes devoid of emotion. "Son, it is the decision of this council that the creature should be eliminated."

I felt like the breath was knocked out of me. My chest constricted, and I took in a strangled breath. "What?" I gasped.

Old Quil spoke up then, saving my father from having to explain further. "A fetus born of two mortal enemies, the likes of which never before seen...it is unknown what sort of beast may come of this union. A combination of a shifter and a vampire - there is no telling what this creature might be capable of. It is a threat to this tribe - an abomination. It must be destroyed."

My heart leapt into my throat and I looked to my father with pleading eyes. His face was drawn into a mixture of apology and resignation - he didn't want to hurt me. But he was also determined and afraid - he wasn't going to help me either.

They wanted to kill my baby. And probably hurt my imprint in the process. Didn't they care what this would do to me? I would die without them!

"No!" was the only word I could form. I began to feel my skin stretch and vibrate as my rage grew.

"Do not phase in here, boy," Sam warned, rising from his seat.

_Boy?_ I'm a fucking Alpha! How dare he condescend to me! I should rip his head off right now for trying to hold authority over me! Nevertheless, I struggled to control my phase. As much as I hated him right now - I hated all of them! - Sam was right. I didn't want the rest of the pack to be privy to this news before I got a chance to warn Edward and the Cullens. Walking backwards toward the exit, not taking my eyes off the panel, I threatened them, pointing at them accusingly.

"If any of you lay so much as a finger on my mate, so help me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

With a last withering glare, I turned on my heel, leaving my traitorous family aghast. Hell, if they could betray me like that, I could betray them too. Running to the Volvo now, I jumped in and turned the key in the ignition, throwing it into gear and peeling off out of there.

I had to get to Edward. I had to protect my mate...and my child.

****

**Edward POV**

When Jacob left, I was alone for the first time since I passed out in the woods. I knew he had to go - he needed to find out whatever he could from the tribal council. But I wished he could stay. Without the comfort of his warm embrace to distract me, my mind was free to wander to some very dark places. Fear of the unknown had me tightly in its grip. This thing inside me was changing me, making me vulnerable, making me weak. I hadn't felt so exposed in a hundred years, and it was terrifying. I didn't want to do this. Even though he tried to hide it, I knew that Jacob's wolf was overjoyed that his legacy would live on. But I was sure that rationally, Jacob knew that this was wrong - so very wrong. The child his wolf imagined was just that - a figment of imagination. This thing was not a normal child. It couldn't be.

Compounding my own thoughts were those of my family. Their thoughts were positively screaming at me. I clutched the sides of my head tightly to ward them off, but to no avail.

_It's not surprising he got pregnant. That dog fucked him SO hard!_

Emmett. He always had to make a joke out of everything. The backs of my eyes prickled. Damn this crying thing!

_I wonder if he'll have a litter._

I shuddered at the thought. Oh, Esme. I really don't need to think about that right now.

_Edward, the golden child. He can do anything - play the piano, recite Shakespeare, run really fast, read people's minds, have a fucking baby!_

I hung my head in my hands, rubbing my palms over my face. Rosalie was positively seething with jealousy. She already hated me, and this was just more fuel for her fire.

Jasper was attempting to wade through my range of emotions. He had no clear thoughts, only images. Of rage, of disbelief, of fear. Of love? That one couldn't be from me. Maybe Jasper was feeling my ever-present, underlying love for Jacob. I certainly didn't feel any love for this parasite inside me, turning me into some kind of mutant.

Alice was trying to picture me with a baby bump. The image was kind of cute. But no! I shook my head at myself. Not cute. I'm a man. And this wasn't a baby. Who knows what the hell it was?

Their thoughts were driving me crazy. As if my own thoughts weren't enough right now. Unfortunately, I knew the only way to stop it was to make an appearance downstairs and let them see me. Put an end to their speculations. Face their questions and prying eyes and oppressive thoughts.

Besides, I really needed to feed. I considered leaving through the window, but someone would surely follow me on the hunt. I really didn't want that, but it was inevitable - they were all resolved about that. I didn't want them to be there if I couldn't keep my meal down. It was embarrassing, shaming. But, sadly, that was precisely the reason they wanted to come. They feared me passing out again, lying vulnerable to whatever might find me in the woods.

As much as I wanted to resist facing them, I really couldn't wait much longer.I had lost my entire meal yesterday, and I hadn't fed in weeks - not since just before Jacob went into heat. Thinking about it made my throat burn and my stomach flip simultaneously. Despite the uneasy feeling in my belly, I was famished.Strange that 'famished' was the name I chose for the sensation I was feeling, and not 'parched.'

Shrugging off that notion, I steeled myself for the stares of my family and was at the top of the stairs before I could persuade myself not to face them. They were all there, sitting on the various chairs and couches in the living room just below. Waiting for me. And now they were staring at me. Thinking about me. _Bombarding_ me with their thoughts.

_His eyes, so strange._

_His skin looks human._

_The bruising - he needs to feed._

_Are those...freckles?_

_He looks hungry._

_He feels hungry._

Thank you, Esme and Jasper. Their thoughts reminded me of my reason for coming down here - ask Carlisle to take me hunting. He was ready - he'd noticed the deep bruises under my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but as soon as I did, my stomach flip-flopped and I found myself racing in the direction of the nearest bathroom. I realized I wasn't going to make it that far as my mouth flooded with venomous bile. I only made it so far as the kitchen, and promptly spewed into the sink.

_The poor dear. It'll get better, Edward. It's just a phase._

_I wish I could see how long he'll have to go through this._

_Ugh, this is too much. The nausea, his uncertainty - I can't take it._

_The bruises under his eyes are so pronounced. He needs to feed. But will he only just vomit again?_

_Sick, dude. I don't want to hear him hurl!_

_Fucking Edward. Always has to be the center of attention..._

"Stop thinking about me!" I wailed, before my stomach lurched again, making me heave forcefully over the drain.

Thankfully, they immediately guarded their thoughts. All I could hear were bible verses, folk songs, the alphabet. I was able to finish emptying myself in relative peace. I turned the faucet on and rinsed the sink out, breathing deeply to stave off the queasy feeling. There wasn't a lot of point to cleaning the sink; it was mostly liquid that I regurgitated, not chunks of anything, because I just didn't consume anything other than liquid. The vomit mainly went directly down the drain. Still, it would be gross not to give it at least a quick rinse. Replacing the nozzle, I cupped my hands under the stream of the faucet, splashing the water on my face. It was refreshing for my body, but my mind could not be quieted.

I had to tell them what I was feeling. I didn't want them to start making plans for a baby when I had no intention of keeping it. I practiced what I wanted to say to them in my mind. Steeling myself, I strode back into the living room. One look at their worried faces strengthened my resolve. They wouldn't have to worry about me for much longer.

"You can all stop worrying about me," I stated firmly. "I'm not keeping it. I'll just get the parasite removed and everything will go back to normal."

Emmett and Rosalie nodded in agreement. I knew I could at least count on Rosalie to side with me on this one, and I was pleasantly surprised by Emmett's solidarity as well. Esme was saddened, which I had expected. Carlisle was in my corner, but he felt torn by Esme's sorrow and his own joy about becoming a grandparent. But he would do it if that was what I wanted. Jasper just sat stock still, arrested by the torrent of emotions around him.

"You want to abort it?" Alice gasped, recovering from her shock. I nodded solemnly. "I didn't see that coming," she whispered.

"What about Jacob?" Esme said, her calm tone belying her true emotions. "Shouldn't you ask him what _he_ wants?"

"Jacob is smart enough to know that this is not right, I argued, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm sure he will agree with me."

Carlisle wasn't so sure. I glared at him before continuing,

"I don't even know what this thing is! We have no idea what will come of this. It is not a baby, Esme. It's a parasite, a leech within a leech, and I want it gone."

Just then, I noticed that the front door was open and Jacob was standing there, looking dejected. He had heard everything. I must have been so caught up in my little tirade that I had completely missed picking up on his thoughts. But how did I miss his scent? Was this god-forsaken pregnancy affecting my nose now too? No, pregnant women have stronger senses of smell, not weaker. This was a strange symptom. No matter - the symptoms would be stopping very soon.

I turned to my mate, who was rather wounded by my words. He met my eyes and they were watery with unshed tears. _How can you say that about our baby?_

I realized then that I had misjudged him. He already loved the thing. I tried to sway him to my way of looking at it. "We don't know what it would be capable of, Jacob," I said gently. "It's a combination of two mortal enemies. And while I love you very much, I don't see how that combination could coexist within one being."

_That's exactly what THEY said. _"No, Edward," Jacob said in a firm tone. "It's a baby." He walked over to me and placed a hand on the center of my chest, where my dead heart resided. "A part of you," he placed his free hand over his own heart, "and a part of me - living proof of our love."

The tears prickled again, and I struggled to fight them back. Well, shit. I couldn't get rid of it when he put it like that. The rest of my family were thinking the same thing. I looked into my Jacob's hopeful eyes filled with love, and I felt overwhelmed. It _was_ a part of us both - not the worst parts, but the best parts. An image of a tiny russet-skinned, green-eyed boy flickered through my mind. I decided then and there to weather this pregnancy for better or worse, for the sake of the creature that was created by love.

Jacob knew he'd won me over already, but for the sake of the others, I said, "Okay, I'll keep it."

Esme, Emmett and Alice cheered. Carlisle and Jasper smiled at us - Jasper was feeling much better now that I wasn't so uncertain anymore. Rosalie grimaced a little, but then she smiled too.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me close to him. My body fit so perfectly in his arms. Tracing a finger along my bicep, his mind let slip what happened at the council. I pulled away to turn and gape at him, momentarily lost for words. Jacob looked down at his shoes, then glanced over at the rest of my family, who literally sat on the edge of their seats, wondering what I had heard that would make me go speechless.

Jake ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry to put a damper on things, but I have some bad news. The council...they want the baby killed. They called it an abomination."

My whole family let out a collective gasp. I held my breath, berating myself for thinking the exact same thing only minutes ago. I couldn't believe now that I had ever considered it. Jasper cringed as he felt my guilt explode, and I gave him a sheepish look in apology.

Turning back to me, Jacob cupped my cheek in his hand, his worried eyes boring into mine. "And they won't hesitate to take you down too, if that's what they have to do to kill it."

I couldn't help but gasp at that. I mean, I was vulnerable now - not as fast, not as reflexive, prone to fits of vomiting and fatigue. The wolves could easily murder me in my sleep. Thankfully, they didn't know about my weakened, more human status.

"But the treaty..." Carlisle interjected.

"They don't care about the treaty. They probably think the baby is a bad omen. They just want it dead," Rosalie replied.

"And exactly _how_ do they think they're gonna do that?" Emmett asked, amused. "For all they know, Edward is indestructible."

"Er..."

All heads turned to Jacob. He didn't continue, but his thoughts told me all I needed to know.

"You_ told_ them I was vulnerable?" I asked, incredulous and more than a little upset.

Jacob defended himself. "Yes, but that was before I knew they were traitors! Even my own father wants my baby dead!"

Esme let out a quiet, choked sob. Carlisle placed his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, and addressed the group.

"Well, this is certainly a problem. But there are six vampires and an Alpha wolf here to protect Edward." He turned his gaze to me. _No leaving the house alone._

There goes any chance of privacy for however long my gestation will be. "Carlisle, it's fine," I insisted. "I can hear them coming from two miles away."

Jasper, ever the warrior, spoke up. "They could ambush you. The wolves are fast and numerous."

"You yourself said that you aren't as fast as you were before," Alice reminded me.

Rosalie felt the need to add, "And you'll only get slower as you...grow."

This was all too much to handle. I suddenly felt exhausted. My shoulders started to sag and my eyelids began to droop. The thoughts around me weren't as clear - it was more like a static-y hum, even though they were in close proximity. I felt like I could keel over any second. Thankfully, Jacob recognized that I was falling asleep. He came over to me and put my arm over his shoulders, supporting my weight. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, sighing as I inhaled his comforting scent.

"I think he needs to lay down now. We can talk more about this later."

With that, Jacob led me slowly up the stairs. My vision was getting blurry and my legs felt heavy. It was taking forever to get to our room; to our king-sized bed, our fifteen hundred thread count Egyptian sheets, the satin-y pillows and Jacob's warm body wrapped around me. I sighed contentedly at my daydream.

Chuckling at me, Jacob pushed the door open and led me to the bed, which I promptly collapsed face down upon. I barely registered him taking my shoes off before I succumbed to a deep sleep, confident that my wolf would protect me.

**A/N:** If Edward's POV feels disjointed to you, it's supposed to be that way. It's meant to convey the multitude of thoughts and emotions he's feeling - he can hardly focus on one feeling before another takes over. Now that he's accepted his pregnancy, it'll be easier to write his emotions.

Please let me know what you thought!


	6. Feed Me

**A/N: Email notifications were down last week when I posted chapter 5, so if you missed it, please go back and read that chapter before starting this one!**

**Chapter 6 - Feed Me**

_**Edward POV**_

It was a perfect day. The sky was clear blue, not a cloud for miles. The sun was warm, but not too hot. I sat beside a stream, watching the gentle rush of the water as I rubbed my rounded belly. The baby inside responded to my contentment, turning over and gently nudging my ribs with his elbow or knee. Smiling to myself, I started softly humming. The baby liked it, gently rolling within me, almost in time to the rhythm of the song.

My quiet reverie was abruptly interrupted by the sound of vicious snarling. It was close, almost like it was coming from directly behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I whipped my head around to look. My gaze was met by three huge wolves, poised to attack.

Scrambling to my feet, I tried to get away, but my belly slowed me down. The wolves were faster, and they were upon me in an instant, knocking me onto my back. Two of the wolves pinned each of my arms to the ground, their bared teeth dripping with saliva as they snarled menacingly. The third wolf—the largest wolf—stood between my skewed legs. I tried to kick him away, but my strength was nowhere near enough. The wolf kicked my legs aside, sending shooting pains up my spine. My vision went blurry and a faraway voice cried out as one of my shin bones broke and poked through my skin. It took me a moment to realize that the voice was my own.

Before I could regain my senses, the large wolf bared his teeth and dipped his head down to my belly. I thought I heard myself plead for him to stop before I was overcome with indescribable pain as he tore into my abdomen. My eyes flew open as I screamed in agony.

My baby, bloody and motionless, was clamped between the glistening white fangs of the large, black wolf. Overwhelmed with anguish, all I could do was scream as the wolves tore my fetus apart before my eyes. I felt myself shaking as my body was racked with sobs.

"Edward! Edward! Please, wake up!"

I woke with a start, my hands immediately flying to caress my still-flat stomach. Relief flooded through me; I was still intact. My sleep-blind eyes searched wildly, before coming into focus on a very worried Jacob. He had been the one shaking me; it was just a dream. His warm hands gently wiped my tear-stained cheeks and I inhaled deeply, soothed by Jacob's comforting scent. I met his concerned gaze as he softly stroked my hair.

_You're okay, babe. It was just a bad dream._

Letting out a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, the tears starting anew.

"Oh, Jake, it was awful. The wolves...they killed him. They tore him right out of me..."

Hugging me tightly, he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "It's okay. It's not real. I'll never let them hurt you."

His certainty was reassuring, and I nuzzled up ever closer, feeling safe in his arms. As if he was echoing my thoughts, he went on,

"You're safe with me, Edward. No one will take you—or him—away from me."

_Now, go back to sleep. I won't let you go._

I knew he would hold me until I woke again, and I drifted back to sleep, trusting completely that my wolf would protect me and our baby.

_**Jasper POV**_

A few hours before, I had been gripped by a feeling of sudden terror and anguish wafting down from Edward's room. Listening in, I learned that Edward was having a nightmare. It must have been about the wolves—nothing else could have caused such strong feelings of fear within him. Thankfully for Edward (and myself as well), Jacob had swiftly comforted him and Edward had fallen back to sleep, sufficiently soothed. I forewarned the others that he would be sorely in need of distraction when he woke again.

Now, Alice and I snuggled on the couch and Rosalie perched in a nearby armchair. Esme had taken Emmett out on a mother-son hunt, as she liked to do with each of us from time to time. Edward was reclining against Jacob's chest on the loveseat, cradling his small, not-quite-flat belly, his pale hands covered by Jacob's larger, darker ones.

We were watching a new Louis C.K. comedy DVD, and it was bringing some much needed humor and light-hearted mirth to all of us. The nightmare Edward had earlier was long forgotten...well, if not forgotten, buried deep down at least. I found myself basking in the renewed levity that filled the room. Even Rosalie was feeling light-hearted; she had set her jealousy aside for the time being. After the DVD was over, we recounted some of our favorite bits, and it felt like old times, when no one worried about anything.

Just when I thought everything was under control, Edward's energy shifted unexpectedly. I was hit with a strong blend of confusion and nervousness. It really threw me for a loop, as Edward hadn't been feeling anything but contentment for hours now.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked him, even though I wasn't really sure I wanted to hear the answer.

He blinked a few times, as though he were trying to right himself. "I...I can't hear all of your thoughts." He glanced around the room at each of us before settling his gaze on the floor. "I can hear some things, but it's going in and out."

Rosalie scoffed, "Oh, how cute. The vampire version of 'mommy brain.'"

Edward's ire prickled as he shot her a withering glare. Then, his shoulders slumped as the realization set in that she was right—his ability would likely be handicapped for the duration of this pregnancy. I could sympathize with him. I'd grown so used to receiving the emotions of others, I would feel lost without the ever-present sensations. As much as my ability tormented me at times, I was accustomed to it. It was part of who I was, as Edward's mind-reading was a part of who he was. He must have caught that train of thought, because he met my gaze and smiled at me warmly.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pang in my gut. It was a familiar, unwelcome feeling—I felt it most often around noontime in school. Edward's stomach growled loudly.

Edward grimaced and muttered, "I need to hunt."

That's where he was wrong. "No, Edward. You're not thirsty. You're hungry," I informed him gently.

Jacob grinned wide, his growing excitement seeping into me. He was positively thrilled to have a chance to watch Edward eat 'real' food. "What do you want to eat, baby? Anything you want, I'll get for you."

Edward's brow creased as he struggled to remember what foods he enjoyed when he was human. Damned if any of us could be of much help—back when I could eat food, we only had the basics, like bread, meat and root vegetables. I had eaten a lot of stews. Edward had some luxuries, being a city boy back in the early 1900s. For example, he had access to ice cream. But there was a vast array of foods that had been invented and brought to the Americas from abroad since we'd all been alive to taste them.

"I think I used to like apples. And chocolate. But I don't really remember...it's been so long," Edward replied, feeling defeated. "All I have to go on are vague memories of your basic fruits and vegetables, none of which really seem appetizing right now."

Jacob gave him a sympathetic look and squeezed his mate's shoulder gently. "Don't worry, I'll pick you up something. Maybe a pizza?"

Edward's eyes lit up at the prospect of eating something that he'd seen his school peers enjoy for decades. Jacob grinned, extricating himself from the loveseat and grabbing the keys to the Volvo. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder as he opened the front door. He paused for a moment, taking in the darkness of the night. I felt his disappointment begin to overshadow his happiness.

"Oh, wait," he said, sadly. "What time is it?"

"10:13," Alice chirped from beside me.

Jacob frowned. "Damn, no pizza places are open this late." Edward was crestfallen and his stomach protested waiting any longer by growling noisily.

His wolf wasn't going to give up though. A jolt of inspiration renewed Jacob's excitement. "But 7-11 is open for a bit longer. I'm sure I can find you some choice goodies there. Its just over the border past Forks. I won't be long."

Edward simply nodded, dejected about having to wait to eat. Jacob blew him a kiss and was out the door in a flash. We listened as he got in the car, turned the ignition and drove off into the night.

Just then, Carlisle came downstairs and took a seat beside his first son. He was feeling anxious, yet purposeful. Edward turned his face to look at him, his hunger slightly overshadowed by trepidation as he listened to Carlisle speak directly to him in his mind.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"I don't think so. You've probably been pregnant for about a month at this point. But the ultrasound will let us know that for sure," Carlisle explained.

Edward nodded in acceptance. Carlisle smiled softly at him. "Okay, I just have to rent an ultrasound machine when I go into work later. I'll put a rush on its delivery. We can do it in a few days, ok?"

"Okay, Carlisle," Edward said, his eyes getting droopy. He was beginning to feel fatigued again.

_Why don't you go lay down for a while till Jake gets back. I'll send him upstairs._

Edward gave me a grateful look, half-obscured by his heavy eyelids. "Thanks, Jas."

Slowly, he picked himself up and plodded up the stairs. We watched him go in silence. Soon, we could hear him softly snoring from his room above us. Carlisle turned to me then, concern furrowing his brow.

"How is he holding up, Jasper?"

I sighed deeply, deciding not to mention his fear of the wolves and focus solely on his feelings about the baby. "He's dealing. Mainly, he's in a good place with the whole thing, but he has periods of anxiousness and uncertainty. Hopefully the ultrasound will put him more at ease."

Alice chimed in, "I think it will help him to see that there's really a baby inside him. That it's not just some sickness."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "I'll go ahead and put the order in for the machinery now. The sooner the better," he paused, glancing at me. "For all of our sake."

I couldn't have put it better myself. My shoulders relaxed as my companions felt relief wash over them, knowing that some answers would be coming soon. Alice snuggled in closer, and I dipped my nose to her hair, inhaling her sweet scent that I loved so much.

I couldn't help but wish that we could experience a similar miracle.

_**Jacob POV**_

Normally, I was pretty careful with Edward's precious Volvo. But tonight, I sped like a demon to get to to the convenience store across town. Partially because I worried it might close before I got there, but mostly because my mate needed food—he was getting weaker by the minute. This reminded me of Sue's realization that Edward was more vulnerable. I was certain that the tribe would use that information to their advantage. What plans were they coming up with at this very moment to hurt my imprint and my baby? I gripped the steering wheel tighter and pushed the gas pedal down to the floor. The car jolted forward, and I marvelled at the pick up the unassuming Volvo was capable of. No wonder Edward loved it so much.

Gritting my teeth against my worries and reminding myself that he was well-protected, I turned up the volume on the radio to distract myself. It was no use worrying about the pack now—there were more immediate things to worry about. Faster than I expected, I arrived at the 7-11 and swooped in, gathering a wide array of treats.

I had no idea what Edward might like. Was he a chips and salsa guy? Or were Hostess cupcakes more his speed? To be safe, I grabbed both things, plus beef jerky, Sour Patch Kids, Cheetos, Twizzlers, a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chubby Hubby ice cream and my personal favorite - Nutella and Ritz crackers (weird, I know, but it's soooo good). I also grabbed a can of Fresca and a Vitamin Water to wash it all down. In the back of my mind, I knew that this stuff was beyond unhealthy for both Edward and the baby, but he didn't have to eat this stuff all the time. Once in awhile wouldn't do any harm, right? Besides, he needed a treat right now. I lugged my quarry to the kid behind the checkout counter. His eyes widened as he began ringing me up.

A slow smile snuck onto the kid's spotty face. "Damn, you either have the munchies real bad, or you've got a pregnant wife waiting for you at home," he commented smugly.

I chuckled, despite myself. Not exactly, but close enough. "You got it right with the second one," I said, handing him my debit card.

He smiled wider as he ran the card and bagged up my purchases. "Looks like she's got quite an appetite—she's gonna eat you out of house and home if you're not careful!"

Taking my bags, I replied jovially, "You have no idea, buddy."

Nodding a goodbye to each other, I went back to the car and sped home to feed my hungry vampire.

****

Hefting the white plastic bags in my arms, I scrambled to open the front door without dropping anything. Thankfully, the door swung open and I was greeted by Alice.

Taking in the number of bags I was juggling, her mouth dropped open. "Wow, Jake! You went all out!"

"Anything for my hungry, pregnant wife!" I replied, feeling giddy.

I was so excited to learn this new aspect of Edward. I never dreamed I'd be able to see him eat real food. I wondered if our tastes would be similar. Jasper joined Alice at the door, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. He looked over the moon—I'm sure he was feeding off of my energy.

He gave me a wry smile. "Edward's upstairs. He fell asleep for a little while, but he's up now."

"Get that boy some food so he can stay awake for more than five minutes, k?" Alice added.

I nodded, feeling the grin spread across my cheeks. They moved aside and I headed up the stairs. I was about to knock on the door to our room, but of course, Edward already knew I was there.

"Jake?" His voice sounded kind of weak from behind the heavy wooden door. Time to fix that. Transferring the bags to one hand so I could turn the knob, I pushed open the door and entered the bedroom, shutting it again with my foot.

Edward looked exhausted, but his eyes brightened as he watched me approach the bed and set the bags down on it. "Hey, babe. You look like you need to eat something."

He nodded absently, eyes fixed on the loot as I unloaded it, arranging the buffet of snacks in front of him on the comforter. "I didn't really know what you might like..."

"...So you bought the whole store?" He met my eyes and smiled brightly.

"Yup!" I said, laughing. "Dig in!"

I placed the cupcakes in one of his hands and the cheese puffs in the other. He looked at both, his eyes flickering between his hands. He seemed unsure of what to try first. I watched not-so-patiently as he finally decided on the cupcakes. He tore open the plastic and took one out, holding it up close to inspect it and sniff at it. _Geez, Ed, just stick it in your mouth!_ He rolled his eyes at me, but went ahead and took a tentative bite.

As soon as the chocolatey goodness touched his tongue, he closed his eyes and let out a little moan. Oh yeah, he loved it. Savoring that first bite, and remembering to chew appropriately, he swallowed it down before shoving the whole damn thing in his mouth with gusto. I barked with laughter, and he joined me, little bits of chocolate spraying out. Slightly embarrassed, he covered his mouth with his hand as he finished chewing, smiling an apology. I just shook my head at him—I didn't care about a little chocolate spray. Sure, it was kind of gross, but watching him was too much fun.

He was an eating machine after that, and I scrambled to open the packages as he tucked into one thing after the next. Edward couldn't get enough; he wanted to try it all. He was indecisive though, and he wound up taking a bite of this, then a bite of that, a swig of soda, a bite of something else. He seemed to enjoy the Nutella and Ritz, after I showed him that he should dip the crackers in the jar. He only allowed me to eat one as a demo before snatching it out of my hands, greedy bastard.

He was really pigging out—like he hadn't eaten in weeks...which he hadn't. His mouth was smeared with chocolate and his fingertips were stained with Cheeto cheese. I couldn't help laughing a little, but he didn't seem to care. I'm sure he could see the image of himself in my mind. As amusing as this picture was, I started to worry a little that he was going too fast.

_Slow down! You're gonna make yourself sick!_

Immediately I regretted letting that errant thought slip. He grimaced and his complexion turned an ashy shade of grey. The Twizzler he was holding dropped to the bedspread and he rushed to the bathroom in a flash. I listened with guilt as he puked up everything he'd just eaten. His first real puke in a hundred years—chunks, tastes and all. Geez, some mate I was.

I heard him rinse out his mouth and he returned, looking haggard as he leaned his face against the cool door jamb, his shoulders sagging from the strain of his forceful vomiting. I gave him a pitying look, which he acknowledged with a weak smile.

"Nee or cheetums," he mumbled.

His usually crisp, smooth voice was raspy and quiet. For the first time ever, I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. "Huh?"

Clearing his throat, he spoke more easily this time.

"Cheetos," he said, his smile growing. "I need more Cheetos."

**A/N: **Well, now we know what Edward's pregnancy craving is :) Who doesn't love Cheetos? Next week, ultrasound time—and it won't be your typical ultrasound, that's for sure. Please let me know what you think, particularly about Jasper's POV. I hope I captured him to your liking, because I plan to have more from Jasper later.

If you leave a review, I will send a preview for next week's chapter. Please be sure you are signed in to receive the sneak peek!


	7. Ultrasound

**Chapter 7 - Ultrasound**

**Warning: Somewhat graphic. There will be some...probing...**

**Jacob POV**

Edward's t-shirt hugged his body a little bit tighter today. Funny, I wouldn't have expected his belly to start appearing so soon. Hearing my thought, he tugged at the shirt hem in a feeble attempt to loosen it, looking away from me self-consciously.

"Don't worry, Ed. It's only a little bit tight around the middle," I said, doing my best to sound as soothing as possible.

It didn't work, and he frowned. "I'm gonna be fat and ugly," he whined. He sounded so pathetic, but it was endearing.

"Oh, Edward, you could never be ugly." He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he liked it. He always liked it when I told him he was hot. "Fat? Maybe." I teased with an indifferent shrug.

He smirked and gave me a playful shove. I decided to change the subject—I mean, it was the big day! What were we doing talking about whether his t-shirt fit right or not.

"So, are you excited? Today's the day we finally get to see our baby!" I was so freakin' excited. We had been waiting almost a week, because there had been some delay with the order of the machine. So instead of three days, it was five. Needless to say, the anticipation was killing me.

His response did not mirror mine. He shrugged, thinking to himself as he spoke. "Yes and no. I mean, I want to see what's been making me so tired and pukey, but what if its a mutant? A freak?" He was really bumming himself out; it was written all over him.

I tried to reassure him. "It's going to be fine, Edward, you'll see for yourself right now. Don't let what the tribe said go to your head." He nodded, a sullen look on his face. I went on. "But it's bound to be a freak of some sort...a totally unique, one of a kind freak!" He smiled at that.

My excitement was bubbling over now, and out of nowhere, I cried, "We're going to be daddies!"

My emotions caught on. "We are!" he replied, mirroring my enthusiasm.

"Well, technically...you're the mommy!" Edward's face dropped and he narrowed his eyes at me. Oh crap. Why do I do shit like that? That sort of remark was never good even when Edward was _normal_, let alone pregnant with crazy mood swings.

"I am NOT having a mood swing," he growled. "I'm a man, goddamn it. Never call me that again, do you hear me?" He even pointed at me.

I put up my hands defensively. "Okay, okay..." I said, turning away from him.

_Mommy._

And I hauled ass out of there, Edward hot on my heels. He wasn't as fast as he had been, but that wasn't saying much—he was still a speed demon. He would probably end up catching me, but I was going to be damned sure to make him work for it.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the whole family was gathered in the makeshift hospital room Carlisle had created in the basement. There was all kinds of hospital-y looking equipment you would see on TV surrounding a hospital bed that was in a half reclined position. I was more than happy to share our miracle with them—my chest was swollen with pride and I was practically trembling with anticipation that I was about to finally see our baby.<p>

Edward was lying on the hospital bed, his shirt bunched up around his ribs. I was standing right beside him and the rest of his family formed a semicircle around us, although they stood a few feet back. I guess their eyesight was good enough that they didn't need to be all that close to see what would appear on the screen. Carlisle was standing at the foot of the bed, fiddling with the monitor and waiting for the equipment to warm up.

The vampires chattered quietly amongst themselves; everyone was excited to see the little peanut. I gazed down at Edward's exposed belly. His abs were no longer defined, but the bump wasn't full-scale yet, only a slight roundness. It was really cute already...God, he was going to be fucking adorable when he got bigger. I tried to imagine a big old pot belly on him. Edward chuckled and shook his head at me. I knew he didn't relish the thought of getting a big belly right now, but I was sure he would get used to the idea, especially now that he would know for sure that there was real life inside him. He smiled wider, and looked to Carlisle.

"Almost ready, old man?"

Carlisle smirked as he came closer, the ultrasound receiver in one hand and a tube of gel in the other. "Patience is a virtue..." he teased.

"...that I don't possess right now," Edward retorted. Everybody laughed.

"Yeah, get on with it, Carlisle! We're dying with suspense over here!" Alice cried, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Alright, alright. This might be a little cold." Carlisle squirted some gel on his bare belly and Edward flinched a little. Then Carlisle placed the receiver on his skin and pressed down, while keeping an eye on the screen.

My eyes were glued to the little monitor, but all that I could see where fuzzy blobs and masses. Nothing that resembled a baby. Carlisle seemed to know what he was looking at though, as he muttered to himself, "Hmm...interesting...makes sense..."

"What does? What makes sense?" I asked. My impatience to see something was practically tearing me apart.

"The amniotic sac appears to have attached itself to the appendix, which is probably acting as a siphon for the food you eat to get to the baby," Carlisle explained.

"Glad to see that an appendix is good for something," Edward joked.

Carlisle smiled as he pushed the receiver harder against Edward's skin. Soon, he was frowning, as the screen showed nothing more than the opaque round shape of the amniotic sac. "The sac is too thick for the device to pick up the baby. This isn't going to work." He paused. He muttered to himself, "I'll have to do this a different way."

He thought about something for a few moments, making Edward swallow loudly. "Do they all have to be here?" he squeaked.

Rosalie piped up at that. "YES. When the hell else will we get to see the miracle of life, you selfish prick!"

Edward sighed. Carlisle reassured him, "Don't worry, I'll put a sheet over you."

Edward nodded, looking away as Carlisle covered his lower body with a large white sheet and slipped his hands underneath it. There was a rustling and moments later, Carlisle's hands re-emerged holding Edward's sweatpants and boxers, which he placed on a nearby chair.

Carlisle started to prepare the long cylindrical tube; slipping a rubber covering over it that looked like a condom and coating it generously with lubricant. I remembered vaguely from health class that sometimes internal ultrasounds gave a better picture. I guess the amniotic sac was as thick as Edward's skin, too difficult for the sound waves to penetrate through two superhumanly tough layers. While it made sense for Carlisle to do it this way, I could practically taste Edward's embarrassment. I didn't look at Jasper, but I was sure he was feeling it too. The others were silent; I couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking, but I didn't dare to turn and look at them. Instead, I focused on Edward, taking his hand in mine. He gripped it tightly and gave me a weak smile.

"Alright, knees up, son. Place your feet in the stirrups," Carlisle instructed gently. Edward followed his directions with reluctance. I could just sense the giggle bubbling up in Emmett's throat, so I turned to him with a threatening expression.

"Eyes on the screen, people!" I warned them all with a blanket statement. Emmett put up his hands defensively and they all averted their eyes to the screen.

Edward gasped as Carlisle inserted the probe, turning his face away from the others and shutting his eyes tight. He tensed up as Carlisle tried to push further in and a little tear of humiliation escaped. I squeezed his hand to try to ease the pressure on him, blocking his face so no one could see his tear—though they could probably smell the salt, I hoped that they were too focused on the screen to notice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper cringe slightly and he gritted his teeth, like he was trying to ward off some encroaching emotion. Oh god, was this hurting him? I quickly looked to Edward, who did not meet my eyes, but he shook his head minutely in answer. He appeared to be biting his cheek, like he did in bed when he struggled to hold back a moan. Then, I realized. No, it wasn't hurting him. It felt _good_. Too good. I shook my head at myself for not realizing sooner—Edward loved getting fucked, and that was essentially what Carlisle was doing to him.

Edward let out a small whimper as the probe pushed further in. Carlisle was going slowly so he wouldn't hurt Edward, not realizing how much torturous pleasure he was giving by doing it that way. I glanced down at the sheet covering his lap and was greeted by a steadily growing tent. I swiftly adjusted my position beside him to try to block the view of the others, but I was too late.

"Gross! Are you turned on, Eddie?" Emmett guffawed loudly. Jasper's shoulders sagged as he surely was feeling a strong combination of Edward's lust and embarrassment.

Not letting go of Edward's hand, I faced Emmett. I was shaking with anger and it felt like steam was coming out of my ears; I was so pissed at him.

"Fuck off, Emmett! You think he _wants_ this right now? He can't help it—haven't you ever heard of a prostate?" That shut him up for now. He looked down at the floor, properly scolded.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'll try to avoid it," Carlisle said in a reassuring tone. Edward nodded slightly as another tear escaped. He was really trying to ignore the sensations in his ass, but he was failing. I suddenly felt really calm, and I gave Jasper a small smile of thanks.

"Okay, I think that'll do it. I have to move it around a little until I get a picture though," Carlisle warned. Edward nodded and gritted his teeth, squeezing my hand hard as Carlisle searched and probed, rubbing his spot repeatedly. I was happy his strength wasn't what it used to be—before, my hand would surely have been crushed; now, I could feel the hairline fractures spreading through the bones, but they would quickly heal. I watched as Edward struggled not to cry out, wishing I could do something more to help. I wished I was a giant, so I could block both his face and his lap from view. The sheet now sported a damp spot from his precum, which I hoped no one else would notice.

Edward's predicament was thankfully forgotten as an image finally appeared on the screen, and there was a collective gasp from around the room.

"There we go!" Carlisle announced.

I was distracted from the monitor by the commotion behind me and I turned my head to see the family absolutely thrilled. Esme and Alice were squealing with glee, holding each other by the upper arms and jumping in place. Emmett was grinning and clapping a very joyful Jasper on the shoulder. Even Rosalie cracked a smile. My own smile spread across my face as I turned back to look at my baby.

The head was clearly defined in profile, with a nose and a mouth and eyes that were sealed shut. The little body was curled up tight, and I could see the umbilical cord coming from the baby's belly. The hand we could see was balled into a fist, but the thumb was sticking up, like he was going to suck on it. The image was kind of fuzzy, but it was clear enough. It looked like any other ultrasound image—nothing odd or out of place; not an abomination, not a mutant. A normal child. My eyes welled up with tears. I shook Edward's shoulder; he still had his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, babe! Look, there he is!"

His eyes flew open and he raised himself up on his elbows to look. "He? You can tell?" he asked, his own excitement growing.

I shook my head. "No, I just have a feeling."

"Yes, it's too soon to tell," Carlisle confirmed.

Edward smiled as he stared at the picture of our little miracle. The baby was making small, jerky movements which moved its thumb close enough to its mouth for it to actually suck on it. Everybody sighed contentedly at the adorable sight. Tears of happiness welled in Edward's eyes as I let a few of my own wet my cheeks. Fuck masculinity—this was our baby we were looking at!

"It's really real," Edward breathed, eyes still fixed on the screen. I squeezed his hand affectionately and he looked at me then, his eyes full of love. I'm sure my own expression mirrored his—I was certainly feeling it.

"It looks like one month for you equals two and a half in human pregnancies, judging from the size and movements the baby is making," Carlisle stated. "Good news there—gestation won't be that long, and you're nearly out of the woods in terms of first trimester nausea and fatigue."

"Thank God." Edward sounded relieved. I was too; I hated seeing him puke all the time.

After a few more minutes of everyone fawning over the baby, Carlisle interrupted, "Alright, time to give the fathers a break."

The family grumbled a little as Edward laid back against the bed. Although he was obviously happy to have seen the baby, he was no doubt looking forward to having the probe removed from his ass. Carlisle slid it out easily and printed out a few photos, quickly ushering everyone upstairs to allow Edward some privacy so he could get dressed.

Now that we were alone, Edward and I stared into one another's eyes, expressing all of the joy and love we felt that we couldn't find the words for. Soon however, Edward's expression darkened and he turned his face away from mine to stare at the wall, his eyes shiny with fresh tears.

"You okay?" I asked, quietly. Edward nodded, but he refused to meet my eyes. He took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, his body slumping a little in defeat.

"It was just so humiliating," he muttered, dejected.

I gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "I know. I think humiliation kind of goes with the territory when you're pregnant though."

He sighed and closed his eyes, causing a stray tear to fall. I needed to do something to make him feel better. Keeping my mind clear, I slowly trailed my hand from his shoulder, across his chest, over his doughy abs and down to the edge of the sheet. I wanted to take the embarrassment away and turn it into something good. I wanted him to know how much I loved him, especially now when he was going through all of this for the sake of our baby.

Making sure my mind was a blank, I dipped my hand beneath the sheet and wrapped my fingers around his waning erection, giving it a gentle tug. His eyes flew open and he looked at me sharply, somewhat shocked by my sudden action. I shot him my sexiest smile and rubbed my thumb over the tip, spreading the precum that had gathered there. He gave in with a sigh, resting his head back down on the table as I picked up the pressure and speed. My hand never faltering, I leaned down to capture his lips with mine. He returned the kiss with a ferocity that I didn't expect, but certainly welcomed. Our tongues massaged one another as I felt him grow to full mast in my palm.

_It's been too long. I need to taste you._

He whimpered as I released his lips from mine. Moving down to the end of the exam table, I grabbed his thighs and lifted his feet back into the stirrups. He breathed a quiet chuckle at that, and I winked at him, removing the sheet and letting it float to the floor. His back tensed for a moment as the cool air touched his straining cock.

_Mmm, don't worry. It won't be cold for long._

Barely giving him time to register what I meant, I bent down and took him into my mouth as far as I could. A small cry tumbled from his lips, and his hips bucked unconsciously. I stilled his hips with my hands, and suctioned my cheeks around him, letting my hot mouth work its magic.

It had been a while since we'd done anything sexual, so I knew this wasn't going to last long, but I wanted to give it everything I had. Popping my mouth off of him for a moment, I held his cock at the base with one hand and gently rolled his balls in the other. I ran my tongue up the underside of Edward's length, circling the head and prodding his slit before licking him like he was a popsicle. Looking up at him through my lashes, his hands were clutching the sides of the bed, his head thrown back, his chest heaving. My mate was truly a beautiful sight to see. He was biting his lip in an effort to keep his moaning in check, but it was in vain.

Sucking his head back between my lips, I increased the pressure while continuing the swirling motion of my tongue.

"Ngh..uh...ooo..." His moans came out as whimpered mewls - so fucking sexy. My own cock was reacting in kind, but this was about him, not me. I could take care of myself later. His balls constricted in my hand and I knew he was close. Swiftly, I took him all the way in and bobbed and sucked like my life depended on it. Moaning my name, I felt his dick expand in my mouth and his body tense on the bed, and moments later, he was cumming hard down my throat. Greedily, I swallowed everything he had to give. Placing a quick kiss to the head of his softening cock, I looked up at my gorgeous vampire. He was gazing at me through hooded eyes, his hair all tousled, a satisfied expression replacing the humiliated one from earlier. A job well done.

"Mmm-hmmm," he murmured in response to my thought. Leaning up between his legs, I lightly laid my body over his and gave him a long, languid kiss.

"Hey, is everything alright down there?" Emmett's booming voice interrupted our moment. Of course.

Breaking free of Edward's lips, I shouted back, "Coming!"

"I'll bet," Emmett muttered, as his footfalls faded away. Edward and I shared a quiet chuckle at Emmett's all-too-correct assumption.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his pants for him. "Let's go upstairs and get you some lunch."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **

Again, this is largely unedited - I'm lucky I found the time to write at all this week. I hope that it flowed okay and there weren't too many errors.

So...that was pretty out there, huh? Please leave me your thoughts - I'm so curious...was it _too_ weird or squicky for you? Because if it was, I don't know what you'll think of the birth, haha :)

Here are some photos that served as some inspiration, just remove the spaces:

The equipment:

http:/ www. king-med .com/ eng/ upfile/ pro/ 2009-11/ 20091112037875 .jpg

Not safe for work unless you're a doctor:

http:/ en. grupuge. com. pt /uploads /apoio4 .png

There is another one that is pretty graphic, but if you want to see it, send me a message and I'll give you that link.


	8. What We Believed

**Chapter 8 - What We Believed**

**Alice POV**

It was so frustrating, not being able to see Edward's future. Ever since he started his relationship with Jacob, his future had been difficult to read—fuzzy and static-y enough to give me a headache. But when they were apart, like if Jacob went to a movie with Quil and Embry, or if Edward went hunting with Emmett and Jas, I could still see Edward, even if the picture was a little blurry. Now that he had a wolf growing inside him, however, his future was completely blank. It was more than just frustrating. It was actually kind of scary. I was accustomed to being able to look out for my family and warn them of any trouble they may encounter. But, while I was stymied before, now I couldn't do that at all for Edward, and with the looming threat of the wolf pack and the unusual circumstance of his pregnancy, it was unnerving to not know. But there was nothing I could do about it, and I had to accept that. I tried to take solace in the fact that everyone was on their guard. It was the only thing that anyone could do.

Edward was my favorite sibling, which was why I wanted to protect him so badly. And I was practically jumping out of my skin with excitement at the idea of pampering his baby. Don't get me wrong, I love them all dearly, but Edward and I had a special bond. Our abilities were kind of debilitating—they made us the 'freaks' of the family. Valuable freaks, but freaks nonetheless. Jasper's ability was life-changing too, but to a lesser degree. Jas could control how people felt—if he was uncomfortable with someone's emotions, he could usually alter them. Edward and I could do no such thing, and we had to deal with the consequences. I had to see tragic possibilities in everyone's future, and Edward had to hear every little bit of vitriol and slander that went through every person's mind. And so we had a connection that no one else understood. Thankfully, Jas wasn't resentful or jealous—he could tell that our love for each other did in fact run deep, but it was a platonic sibling kind of love.

Currently, Esme and I were at the mall, doing some baby shopping. Of course, shopping was my favorite hobby, and it was nice to have an actual excuse to spend a fortune at some high-end shops. I never thought I'd get the chance to shop for a baby, and it excited me to no end. All that cute miniature stuff was going to make me go crazy with glee. We were in Petit Tresor, a luxury baby boutique, picking up such necessities as bottles and bibs, diapers and developmental toys. We needed a crib, but I would have to get that custom made—the baby would surely be stronger than your average child, so the crib would have to be reinforced, perhaps even made of steel. I longed to decorate the nursery, but it was too soon. We didn't know the baby's sex yet, and I wanted the color scheme to be appropriate.

Soon, I grew bored of shopping for necessities and I found myself gravitating toward the clothes. I desperately hoped Edward would have a girl. All those frilly little dresses and tights and the little patent leather shoes—if my heart was still beating, I would be having palpitations right now. I had to tear myself away before I ended up buying the whole store. Turning away reluctantly, I was faced with the maternity wear section. Now _this_ I could actually get into! I started rifling through the racks, looking at all the pretty dresses and flowing tops. There were even some nice stretchy pants. Would he need a Belly Band, I wondered?

Just then, I felt Esme's presence over my shoulder. She touched her fingertips lightly to my elbow, in an effort to stop my rummaging.

"I don't think he's quite ready for that, dear," she said softly, so no one nearby would hear. "His mental state is tenuous at best—he doesn't need to think about wearing women's clothes just yet." She struggled to suppress a grin.

I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes, but it didn't sway her. "Besides, when he is ready, I think we should simply get him men's clothes, just a few sizes bigger," she reasoned.

I frowned petulantly, but nodded in acceptance. She was right; I really shouldn't torture Edward further by buying him women's clothes, even if they _were_ designed for pregnancy. I turned my back on the maternity section and drifted back over to the baby clothes. I gently fingered the lacy white frills on an itty bitty pink dress.

"I really hope it's a girl, Esme," I said, wistfully. She sighed behind me. Glancing over my shoulder at her, her expression told me she hoped for a girl too. I clasped my hands together, trying to reign in my excitement. "I can't wait to find out!"

Esme was thoughtful for a moment, a slow smile creeping onto her face. "Back when I was pregnant, we didn't have the luxury of knowing the sex of the baby before the birth. But the midwives had theories...ways they thought they could determine the sex without actually seeing inside the womb. We called them Old Wives Tales, even back then." She chuckled to herself.

I raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue. "Such as?"

"Well, we believed that if a woman was carrying high and round on the abdomen, it would be a girl, and if her belly was low and stuck straight out like a basketball, it would be a boy. I think that's been discredited now, though it rang true for me—I had a boy and my belly stuck straight out just like that!"

I chuckled, trying to imagine a pregnant Esme. "That's cute. It will be fun to guess when he grows some more. What other theories did ladies in the 1920s believe?"

"This is a little more involved, and I doubt Edward would submit himself to it, but we used to tie our wedding ring to a string and hold it over the baby bump. If the ring swayed back and forth, it would be a girl, and if it swung in a circle, it would be a boy."

I laughed as an image of Edward lying on the couch entered my mind, surrounded by us girls, swinging a ring above his big old belly. As hilarious as the image was, I shook my head. "He'd never let us do it."

Esme laughed too. "No, I seriously doubt he would."

With that, we decided to make our purchases and head back to show Edward what we had bought. When we arrived at home, everyone was gone. There was no need for a voicemail or text message—I'd seen that Edward had asked them for some time alone, so they had all gone out for a run, Jacob included.

As I pulled up the driveway and parked the Porsche in the garage, we were greeted by the familiar sounds of the piano. Edward was playing something I'd never heard before. This wasn't too surprising, as he was always composing something new, but he hadn't once sat down at his piano since he found out he was pregnant. I didn't know that much about the intricacies of music, although I certainly enjoyed it on the surface. I was just more interested in design, like Esme. I never studied music myself, so I could only really appreciate it viscerally. Rosalie would be the one to go to for an analysis of his new composition. Esme and I entered the house quietly, standing in the entryway, watching Edward play.

I noticed right away that his playing wasn't as fluid as it normally was. I suppose his reflexes had dulled a bit since becoming somewhat human, but the piece was still haunting and beautiful. It started out kind of manic and vibrant, then it lulled and became melancholy and kind of spooky at times. All of that was tempered by smatterings of happiness here and there. I was enjoying myself immensely, when suddenly the music stopped, and Edward turned on the bench to straddle it, facing the pair of us. He reached down to the floor and grabbed an open bag of pretzels and a jar of Nutella, and started to munch away.

"We didn't mean to interrupt," Esme began.

He shook his head and shrugged, speaking with his mouth full. "You didn't. It's not really finished yet."

"Where is everyone?" Esme asked.

"I asked them to leave. I needed some alone time," Edward replied, before shoving more chocolatey pretzels in his mouth.

Esme looked concerned. "Would you like _us_ to leave?"

"No, no," he said, waving a hand to dismiss that idea. "I've been by myself for long enough. Besides, I'm stuck on this coda anyway. There's no ending in sight just yet."

"What's it about?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

He shrugged, obviously not really wanting to go into it too much. "Just...this...whole strange journey."

Deciding to take his mind off of the more uncertain and frightening parts of his pregnancy, I started daydreaming about the maternity clothes, just to rile him up a little. It worked because his jaw got tight and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You didn't..."

I shook my head and his jaw relaxed a little in relief. _But I will..._

"Oh no you won't, or I'll have to kill you!"

I scoffed at him. "As if you could, half-human!"

He grinned and launched himself at me, playfully tackling me to the ground. I pretended to fight him off, taking care not to jostle his stomach too much. I let him pin my arms down, and we erupted in a fit of giggles, Esme joining in the light-hearted laughter. He winked at me before letting me up and returning to his piano, punching out a cheerful new tune to fit the current mood.

_You'll let me buy the baby's clothes though, right?_

"Who better?" he replied, a huge smile plastered across his face.

My own smile grew bigger. I could be satisfied with that. He chuckled at my next thought:

_It better be a girl!_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in La Push...<strong>

**Billy POV**

I sat in my wheelchair in the empty two bedroom house, staring blankly at the TV. I had no idea what was on; it could have been an infomercial for all I knew. I wasn't really watching it anyway. My mind was a mess, my emotions conflicted. A few hours ago, there had been a meeting between the Council and the Pack to formulate a plan to overtake the Cullens and eliminate the 'abomination'. That's what they kept calling it—an abomination. The Pack was excited to fight the Cullens—the truce was considered by many to be shaky at best. They all wanted a reason to fight the vampires; it was what they were born to do. Coexisting with them went against our very nature. Paul and Jared had been especially ready to battle.

They all seemed to forget that it was my _son_ they were plotting against. That it was _his_ imprint they planned to harm. When Jacob had first approached the council about it, I was shocked and frightened, and it was easy to go along with Old Quil's decree, because my son's news had rocked me to the core. I just didn't know what to think—my mind stopped working and went on autopilot. It was all too strange—a man, a _vampire_, getting pregnant was just too much to wrap my head around. It was unnatural and wrong. Just like the others, I had thought that nothing good could come of this.

But, as the days passed, my feelings changed. I knew deep down that it should be considered an impossible miracle, and my joyful spirit eventually won over my skeptical mind. I had thought that allowing the child to live went against everything we, as a tribe, believed and the creature could not be trusted. But I know now, I was wrong. We were all wrong. This new being would be born out of love, I'd witnessed that firsthand. Edward was very affectionate towards Jacob, and Jacob was no slouch either. They were...sweet together. It had taken me a long while to accept their relationship. Jacob was my son, a legacy Alpha wolf—the very picture of masculinity. How did that fit in with being a queer? Honestly, it unsettled me, so I tried really hard not to think about it. Now knowing that Edward was allegedly pregnant, I actually felt better—at least my son wasn't the one getting poked. I could safely view him as more of a man with that knowledge.

Despite being the receiver in the relationship, Edward wasn't what I would call feminine. Sure, sure, he had a pretty face and he had a trim, if not a little lanky, form. But he provided for my son and made sure he was well cared for. It was obvious that the vampire made Jacob happy, and I respected Edward for that. He looked very young, but I knew he was actually quite old—he had known my grandfather, after all, and had been present for the original signing of the treaty. At first, this unsettled me, but his worldliness trickled down to Jacob as Edward's own experience in life (if he could be considered living) served to educate my son and expand his horizons beyond what would be possible if he had stayed confined to the reservation. I was thrilled that Jacob had the opportunity to have a more well-rounded existence than I did. I'd never seen Jacob so happy and alive in his entire life, and now the tribe wanted to take that away from him. How could anything born of their love have a black spirit? I had to try to stop them.

Armed with my newfound point of view, I had addressed the group this evening, trying to sway them away from their murderous mission. But Old Quil, Sue and Sam would not back down. In a last ditch effort, I beseeched Sam—begging him to stop and think what it would do to him if Emily were killed. Surely, if Edward died, Jacob would die too, and that would be on Sam's conscience for the rest of his days. He had faltered momentarily, I could see it in his eyes. But his voice did not betray him to the others—he stood firm on eradicating the unknown villain. He agreed to wait until the creature grew larger, so that there was a chance it could be removed without killing Jacob's mate. While this plan might not kill Edward physically, it would still destroy them both emotionally for the rest of their existence.

l had spun my wheels around to face the door in a huff, and rolled out as fast as possible. I wished I could stomp out of the room—that was the desired effect. Seth, the kind-hearted son of the loss-hardened Sue, had followed me out and driven me home. We hadn't spoken during the short drive, but I felt confident that at least _he_ was in my corner, since he had silently volunteered to help me.

Now, hours had passed and I sat at home, unable to do anything. I couldn't get to the Cullen estate alone, and I didn't think I could trust anyone to take me. Maybe Charlie would, but there would be too many questions—he's a cop after all—and I didn't want to get my best friend involved in a male pregnancy. I would have to simply wait and see what happened.

My heart twisted in my chest. I wanted to see my son and tell him I loved and supported him. He had been ignoring my calls, quite rightfully. The last time he saw me I had been allied against him. I couldn't let him go to his grave, if that was what would happen, thinking that his father was against him! I couldn't just sit by and let that happen, but what option did I have? I missed my boy terribly, and I couldn't help but wonder how Edward was doing. Was he all right? Surely Carlisle would take care of him, but even Carlisle couldn't know what would happen. It was unknown territory for everyone. Jacob had mentioned that the vampire had become humanized in some ways—I wished I could see for myself. Did he have a baby bump yet? If I put my hand on his belly, would I feel their baby move? I wanted to know these things. This would be my first grandchild; I longed to experience what other parents did when their children became parents too. But Jacob wouldn't take my calls. I was stuck in this chair, in this empty house, waiting for word of the deaths of my son, his mate and their child.

I was pulled from my lamentation by a rapping at the door. I glanced at the clock on the mantle—it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Who would be calling at this hour? Tentatively, I rolled my way to the door and cracked it open. On the doorstep stood the young Clearwater boy. Seth's face was etched with concern.

"May I come in, Mr. Black?" Seth asked, his polite tone strained as his eyes darted furtively back and forth between me and the woods.

I nodded and rolled back a bit to allow him entrance. He slid in quickly and shut the door behind him, but made no move to come further into the house. Instead, we stayed in the hallway, appraising each other for a long moment. He seemed like he was struggling to find the right words to say, like if he said the wrong ones, I might turn on him.

Trying to be as kind as possible in my agitated state, I said, "Say whatever it is you need to say, boy."

With my permission, the words came flooding out. "We can't let this happen, Mr. Black. Jake is my best friend, your son! If Edward dies, it will kill him. And the baby...it's just a baby. How can a baby hurt anybody? Everyone's gone crazy!" He stopped and looked down at the floor.

I rolled closer to him and put my hand on his forearm comfortingly. "You're right, Seth. We need to warn them." He raised his head and looked at me, hope shining in his eyes. "You came at the exact right time, Seth. I was just thinking about how I was going to see Jacob and warn him for myself. Will you take me to the Cullen house?"

A slow smile spread across his face and he nodded, grasping the handles on my chair and wheeling me out to his car.

* * *

><p>The car ride was a quiet one, neither Seth nor I in much of a mood to talk. The nervous anticipation between us was palpable as we wondered how we might be greeted when we arrived. I could only hope that Edward would be able to see my intentions in my mind, thus avoiding a confrontation. I worked hard to project my thoughts outward, practically shouting them in my head. On some level, I knew it could be in vain—if Edward had developed human characteristics, one of those would probably be the ability to sleep, as that was such a vital part of pregnancy. It was the middle of the night, so if he <em>did<em> sleep, he surely would be doing so now.

Seth took the turn into their long, winding driveway and I was hit by the potent sweet scent of vampires. They were ready for us, awaiting our approach. Seth crinkled his nose and echoed my thoughts. "They know we're here. I'm sure they could smell me coming a mile away." I nodded curtly, steeling myself for a showdown.

When we reached the house, we were met by the whole coven, sans Edward and Jacob. They formed a line blocking the front door. Seth put the car in park and came around to the passenger side, lifting me out into my chair. We turned to face the forbidding group. Their golden eyes burning with ferocity, their lips pulled back to bare their teeth, their bodies poised to pounce. It was unnerving to see the doctor and his wife that way. They were always so calm and human-like, but now, they resembled the feral beasts that they really were.

I tamped down the feeling of unease. I needed to see Jacob. In a strong, clear voice, I demanded, "Where is my son?"

"Exactly where he should be," Carlisle growled. "Protecting his mate and his progeny—from you!"

I bristled at the comment. Valid as it may be, it insulted me that he thought I would harm them. Unthinkingly, I rolled myself closer. All six vampires crouched, ready to attack me. I immediately stopped moving and tried to appear subdued. I'd never seen Carlisle look so fierce; I hadn't thought it possible for the mild-mannered doctor to have any inclination towards violence, but now, it was written all over him. I was here to protect my son, but that's what he was doing too. Edward had been Carlisle's son for at least one hundred years; if my feelings for my own son were this strong, Carlisle's bond was stronger times a thousand. I did my best to make him understand that my intentions were good.

"You are right to mistrust me. It's true, at first, I was against this. But I realize now that I was wrong. All I want is to see my son; to apologize to him."

The burly one spoke then, "Why would you come so late at night, when they would be sleeping? Why not wait until morning, if you really just want to make amends?"

"I've waited long enough as it is," I replied gravely.

"How do we know this isn't just a ruse to get inside?" the blonde man with the wavy hair questioned me. "It would make sense for them to send _you_ to do their dirty work. No one would suspect you."

He was right. How could I convince them that I meant no harm?

"He's telling the truth, Carlisle. Let him in." Edward's smooth voice carried through the closed front door.

Carlisle straightened his posture and though he remained silent, his expression told me that he was questioning his son's decision in his mind.

"It's all right. Bring him inside." Edward answered his father's thoughts in a more forceful tone.

Carlisle's stance relaxed, and the others followed their leader's action. I could tell that they had learned over time to trust Edward, almost as much as they trusted Carlisle—after all, Edward was the only one who could really tell whether or not someone was lying. Still, they watched my every move like hawks. Carlisle motioned for me to enter the house, and Seth wheeled me to the stairs, lifting my chair up the short flight and placing me down on the landing. A wave of mild embarrassment washed over me as Seth carried me—sometimes I really hated being wheelchair bound, especially when my weakness was on display for a group of vampires. A strange calmness began to seep into me, and inexplicably, I felt my embarrassment fade away.

"I'll wait out here," Seth murmured before turning the knob for me.

Tentatively, I wheeled myself inside, unsure of what I would find. The floor plan of the house was open, and I immediately spotted Edward sitting on the couch in the spacious living room to the left of the doorway. My son was sitting beside him, holding his hand and looking perturbed.

I wheeled myself closer. Edward rose from the couch, gently dropping Jacob's hand, and approached me, stopping a few feet in front of me. He did look different. He was less perfect; his skin wasn't so pale, and there was a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. His eyes were more green now, but they still retained flecks of gold. His body appeared softer and warmer, more human, more vulnerable. His stomach was still fairly flat, but there was a slight swelling that would soon get bigger. He had that certain glow about him, and it reminded me of Sarah when she was pregnant, first with the twins, then with Jacob.

_I was so wrong, Edward. I can' t tell you how sorry I am._

Edward smiled warmly at me. "I'm glad you've come around, Billy. Jacob has missed you."

Apparently, Jacob had been waiting for Edward's signal that everything was really alright with me, because he rushed to me then, bending down low and hugging me tightly. I hugged him back with equal fervor.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. Please forgive me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** We're getting into the second trimester now! I warn you, the weeks ahead are rather busy for me, so some chapters may be delayed. My apologies in advance.

I probably won't do any more from Alice's POV—she just doesn't come as easily to me as some of the others, but I wanted to give her some attention.

Reviews are fuel! Please tell me what you thought. Although my response will not be as immediate as usual, I will send a preview to all reviewers.


	9. Back to Basics

**Chapter 9 - Back to Basics**

**Jacob POV**

My heart felt so full. My dad had come around and accepted my baby and my mate with open arms. Seth was firmly on our side as well. I knew he would be—the kid's got a good heart. My dad does too, but he's also from a generation that tends to get stuck in their ways. I never expected him to overcome his fears about this baby, but my dad continues to surprise me. He even asked if it was alright to stay here with us, so he can watch the baby grow. I had been struck dumb by his request—_my_ dad, willingly living in a house full of vampires?—but Carlisle was quick to agree, and Esme converted one of the smaller downstairs rooms into a bedroom for him in a span of three hours. Seth also did not want to return to the reservation, but he insisted on patrolling the grounds most of the time, listening in for any indications of an attack. So far, there were no changes. Sam still planned on taking the baby from us when Edward grew bigger.

It infuriated me that the pack was so blind to what they were really doing—casting a dark shadow over our happiness, plotting infanticide and possibly killing my mate. Of course, they didn't see it that way. Somehow, they thought they were doing the right thing. I racked my brain for a way to get through to them, but I feared that if I set foot on the reservation, they would hold me hostage to lure out Edward. Maybe Jasper could help me develop some sort of plan—he was a former military man, after all.

With some difficulty, I buried those worries in the back of my mind, deciding to revisit them later. There was a more immediate concern at the moment. It had been a little over two months since we found out about the baby, and since then, the only intimacy Edward and I had shared was that blowjob I gave him after the ultrasound. Honestly, we had been pretty distracted from any thoughts of sex, what with the trying symptoms of the first trimester, plus the looming threat of the pack, putting a damper on things. But we had never gone this long before—my balls were itching for a release.

As much as I wanted to make love to my vampire, there were a few concerns still holding me back. First, my dad lived here now. We would have to be quiet or risk being terribly embarrassed, and that wasn't always easy to do when we got caught up in each other. The other vampires were used to it by now, but my dad was another story. Second, I didn't know if Edward would want to. He'd been so tired lately; he could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. He probably had zero extra energy for sex. And most importantly, I didn't know how safe it was for the baby. I knew it was okay for women to have sex when they were pregnant, but I had a pretty big dick, and the baby sac was attached to his appendix, which was in turn attached to his lower intestine—pretty much exactly where my thick cock would be thrusting. I worried that I would poke the baby and somehow hurt it. I definitely didn't want that. But, God, I missed feeling my mate from the inside. My soul yearned to be one with him again. There had to be a way. If women could do it, so could Edward, right?

There was only one thing that would ease my nerves on this subject, and I dreaded the inevitability of it. I would have to speak to Carlisle. If anyone could tell me it would be okay or not from a medical standpoint, it would be him. I wanted to crawl into a hole at the thought of talking to him so frankly about it, but I didn't see another choice. Before I could change my mind, I found myself knocking on the door to his study.

"Come in, Jacob," Carlisle called softly through the heavy wooden door. I turned the knob and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I took a few steps forward, but stopped when I was halfway to the chair that sat before his desk, and looked down at the floor sheepishly. He rose when he saw that I wasn't going to come any closer, and circled the desk, sitting on the front edge of it. "What can I do for you?"

I raised my eyes to find Carlisle looking at me expectantly. I quickly looked away, wringing my hands together. Jesus, this was uncomfortable. I mean, I was about to ask this man, who was essentially Edward's father, if it would be okay to fuck his son. Awkward. I shifted my weight on my feet as he waited patiently, amused by my discomfort.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you didn't think too much about what you want to say," Carlisle offered, trying to get me to just come out with it.

Swallowing my pride, the words tumbled from my lips. "I really want to…be close to Edward again, but I don't want to hurt the baby. Can I…you know…do that?"

Carlisle suppressed a smile, but when he spoke there was no trace of amusement in his voice. He's a good guy. "Of course you can."

I hesitated for a moment. "But…the baby is really close to where I would…um…be going in?" I finished with a squeak, rolling my eyes at myself internally.

Carlisle wasn't phased. "Yes, well, the same is true for women. The baby won't be hurt. The amniotic sac is very hard and thick—remember, even the ultrasound was difficult." I nodded and he went on. "The baby is well-protected. You don't need to worry about that."

"Do you think he'll want to?" I really wished the floor would swallow me right now. Why the fuck did I ask him _that_?

Carlisle nodded slowly. "I have no doubt that he would. Pregnancy releases a lot of endorphins during the second trimester—most pregnant ladies can't get enough during that time. I'm sure he's more than ready." He paused a moment, before a grin spread across his face. "If you're still unsure about it though, you could just ask Jasper."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Carlisle joined me in my laughter, getting up from the desk and flashing over to my side, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Go to it, son," he urged, pushing me toward the door. I smiled and turned to leave. As my hand grazed the doorknob though, Carlisle's voice stopped me.

"Oh, and Jacob? They say that orgasms during pregnancy are stronger than normal for the…woman. So…be prepared." He grinned wide and winked at me.

I'm sure I was blushing furiously as I nodded and quickly took my leave, heading for our bedroom.

Despite my mortification at having that conversation with him—especially that last comment—I did feel better. I was ready to find Edward and give him the fuck of his life, but damn, did I need a shower. No way was I gonna stink this bad the first time we made love after so long. I could hear Edward playing his piano downstairs, and I wondered if he had listened to our conversation at all. I knew his ability had diminished significantly—he could usually only focus on thoughts that were very close to him now. That, combined with the extra mental effort he needed to use now to focus on the sheet music, pretty much ensured that he hadn't heard. Besides, if he had, he'd probably be lying on the bed right now, naked and waiting for me, if what Carlisle said was true.

Smiling to myself at the mental image, I turned on the water in the shower and stepped out of my clothes, throwing them into the half-full hamper. A real good grooming session was in order. Tonight, I'd make Edward mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

I was hiding out in my room upstairs, needing to get away from the ever-curious eyes and thoughts of my family. I had tried to distract myself by playing my piano, but their thoughts were insidious, and I couldn't focus on the music. So I gave up and went to my bedroom. Jake was taking a shower in the adjoining bathroom, singing terribly off-key. Lying flat on my back on the bed, dressed only in a loose t-shirt and boxer shorts, I reflected on the thoughts of my siblings. Alice fervently hoped for a girl to dress up like a doll, and while a part of me hoped she would get her wish, another part of me hoped it was a boy, for the baby's sake. Rosalie wanted to live vicariously through me, but her jealousy prevented her from doing so, and I couldn't stand to be in the presence of her angry thoughts for too long. Jasper liked hanging around me because the emotions of everyone around me were usually happy, even if mine weren't always. And Emmett—he was kind of weirded out, but he tried really hard to hide it. He did a pretty good job—if I couldn't read his mind, I would never know. But I didn't blame him—it _was_ very strange.

Getting up from the bed, I strode over to the full-length mirror and stood before it. I stared at my reflection; it was still difficult to grasp that the image in the glass was really _me_. I had gotten so used to my sharp, angular features and the pale white skin that vampirism had wrought in me, and it was hard to reconcile that with the image of myself now—my muscle tone was softer and my middle was a little doughy, with those horrible freckles dotting my skin. It made me want to cry.

Unsure if I really wanted to do this, I hesitated before taking the hem of my shirt and lifting it up over my head. My torso properly bared now to my appraising eyes, I viewed the changes up close. No longer were my ab muscles taut and lean; now they were soft, and the lines of each muscle blended together in a swell of cushiony fat. It wasn't too big yet, but it was only the beginning. It sort of reminded me of a kangaroo pouch, just kind of … fleshy. My shoulders sagged and I rubbed a hand over my face. How could Jacob still think me attractive?

Despite my insecurities about my new appearance, I couldn't ignore the familiar itch that kept radiating from my groin. I was so goddamned horny. All I could think about lately was Jake's fat cock stretching me open, and I wanted to take as many opportunities as I could while he still found me somewhat fuckable—if, in fact, he still did. But I was nervous about it too. Would sex jostle the baby too much? When I came, would the baby feel it too? That thought made me uneasy, and I tried to push it to the back of my mind.

The water shut off and the sound pulled me from my worrying. Jacob appeared in the doorway, drying his hair with a towel, another one slung haphazardly around his hips. He looked at me through my reflection in the mirror and smirked, "What are you doing?" He was quite amused to find me clad only in my boxers, evaluating myself. He was thinking I was being narcissistic, which couldn't be further from the truth.

I turned to face him, one hand unconsciously drifting toward the slight swell of my belly. His eyes followed the movement before meeting my gaze.

Rather pathetically, I blurted, "Will you fuck me now, while I'm still relatively good-looking?"

He gaped at me for a moment, completely caught off guard. _That's what he's afraid of? Getting 'fat'? Being ugly? As if it were possible for Edward to ever be ugly. _Recovering enough to speak, he said, "You'll always be good-looking, you crazy person."

"I _am_ going to get fat," I replied with petulance, my bottom lip quivering slightly. "I'm going to have a huge round bowling ball belly!"

He walked closer to me taking my arms in his hands and rubbing them up and down comfortingly. "I can't wait to see your belly, all round with my child. Are you kidding? That is going to be sexy as hell!"

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "But I do all kinds of gross things now, like puke and pee and fart. It disgusts me. How does it not disgust you?"

Jacob was annoyed by that. _That's what being human is._ "_I_ do those things. Do_ I_ disgust you?" I shook my head furiously. He continued. "Then, why would it disgust _me_?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just worried because I'm not perfect anymore."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. _You hate being perfect._

"But now I have freckles, and my eyes are all weird, and my breath smells like Cheetos all the time."

"Not all the time," he chuckled. But I wasn't in the mood for joking. I was serious! I wanted him to see me as attractive, like usual, but I felt like I had lost the seductive power of vampirism.

Jacob's eyebrows knitted together and he gave me a pitying look. _He thinks he was only beautiful because he was a vampire._ God, he knew me too well. He shook his head at me and smiled softly. "Oh, Edward. There is no way in Hell that you could ever be ordinary."

Sadly, my humanization did not include the rush of blood through my veins, so I could not blush, but I looked away, humbled. Jacob was tired of what he considered to be my silliness—he pulled me into his arms and kissed me with everything he had. It was a desperate kind of kiss, full of longing. I melted against him as the kiss consumed us until my lungs began to burn. I pulled away reluctantly, gasping to catch my breath. Jacob moved on, trailing his lips along my jaw and down my neck. It felt amazing when his light stubble grazed my skin; it had been too long. Every brush of skin against skin set my nerve endings ablaze.

Without me noticing, Jacob had moved us closer to the bed. He stepped back from me and loosened his towel, letting it fall to the ground. His cock was standing at attention, practically staring me in the face—I couldn't take my eyes off of it. My tongue slipped out to lick at my lips. Jacob stepped closer, shaking his head gently. "Uh-uh-uh, you just lie back," he said teasingly, pushing me gently onto the bed.

I scooted towards the middle and he met me there, stalking across the mattress like I was his prey. I was more than ready for his attack. Before I could blink, he was upon me and we were a tangled mess of limbs as we kissed and caressed every piece of skin we could reach. Soon, he was sliding off my shorts and tossing them across the room. We pressed our bodies flush, our cocks brushing together, eliciting a long groan from both of us. He reached his hand between us and wrapped his fingers around both of our lengths, slowly rubbing the sensitive undersides against each other. _Oh fuck_, it felt amazing. A tingling rush flooded through my body, making my toes curl. My hand joined his, forming a fist just above his own, and together we stroked each other, cock against cock. Jacob's breathing grew ragged as our hips bucked into the tight loop of our hands, and too soon he pulled away, making me grunt in frustration. _Relax_, he chided in his mind, as he pushed me onto my back and kissed me to shut me up. Then, oh my god, he dragged his tongue over my chin to my Adam's apple, and down the divide of my chest, giving a quick flick to each hardened nipple before traveling down to my navel. He stopped before he reached the place I wanted him most and I whined at his decision.

He rolled his eyes playfully, and ducked his head lower, nipping at my thighs. I nudged him with my knee, urging him where I wanted him. He only moved further down my leg. I nudged him a little harder and he gave in, taking me into his mouth. There was truly nothing like a good blowjob, and I gave myself over to the sensation of his wet mouth on my straining cock. Jacob always used just the right amount of pressure at just the right time—God, he was so good at cocksucking. Meanwhile, he was probing at my entrance, sliding in first one, then two, then three fingers, pumping them in and out. I bore down on his hand, desperately wanting more.

Jacob knew what I wanted and he wanted it too. He removed himself from my body and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, squirting a liberal amount into his hand and gliding it over his engorged, tan cock, which jutted out proudly from his web of tight, black curls. He came back and loomed over me, nudging my thighs further apart. Bending my knees up to my chest, my heels hooked around his waist. I felt like I was going to die with anticipation—all I wanted was to feel him penetrate me.

The blunt head of his cock pressed against my waiting entrance and swiftly breached the tight ring of muscle, sliding in to the hilt. The familiar stretch never hurt so much. Even though he had prepared me well, it still felt like he was splitting my body in two. I whimpered with the intrusion and my fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders. He immediately stopped moving and sought to catch my averted eyes. When I looked at him from the corner of my eye, his brow was etched with concern. _Are you alright?_

I nodded, meeting his gaze full on and taking a deep, shaky breath. "I will be. Just give me a sec," I whispered. I just needed a little time to adjust.

He closed his eyes and he tilted his face away in shame. _Forgot he was kind of human. Should've been more careful._ He silently chastized himself for not going slower. Deciding he should distract me from the pain, he kissed me with a sensuality that made my toes curl while my body grew accustomed to his size. When we came up for air, the burn in my rear was not entirely gone, but it was fading. I lifted my hips experimentally and was rewarded by a growl from Jacob and the erotic slide of my cock against his rock-hard abs. It felt incredible. Wanting more, I moved again, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He proceeded to set a slow and steady pace, sliding in and out, reveling in the feel of the tightness encasing him. I arched against him, trying to take him in deeper, trying to tell him to go faster without words. Thankfully, he got the message and picked up the pace, and soon I was writhing below him, every nerve on fire as his hands roamed over my chest, down my arms, over my ass.

Grasping my round cheeks in his hands, he sat back on his calves, lifting my ass to meet his new position so we didn't lose our connection. He stared down at me, his eyes dark and clouded with lust, his thoughts consumed with the image of me—chest heaving, hair askew, eyelids heavy, hands twisting the bedsheets. "Jesus, Edward, you are fucking gorgeous like that." I let out a short snort, laughing in mild embarrassment, to which he grinned and renewed his thrusting.

This new angle was the exact right one. His thick length rubbed against my most sensitive spot with every inward movement, and I just could not control the keening cries that fell from my lips, even knowing full well that my family would hear me downstairs. But I didn't care; I needed this, I needed _him_. I needed to know that he still wanted me. And I needed him to know _I_ wanted _him_.

My uncontrolled moans were driving him wild, and his eyes zeroed in on my neglected cock, lonely and damp, bobbing in the air with each pounding thrust. He grabbed hold of it tightly—perhaps a little too tightly, but I didn't care—and smeared the leaking liquid over the tip with his callused thumb. My head fell against the pillow and my eyes rolled back, so intoxicating was the pleasure. My thighs fell open even wider and I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to meld us together into one being. He groaned at the press of my heels into his ass and he began to pump my cock furiously. The insistent tingling started at the base of my spine and spread through my body like wildfire, and I cried, "Oh-ngh-oh my _God_, Jake!" and then I was cumming so hard, my muscles tensing with the intensity of my orgasm, constricting around Jacob's cock inside me. _Fucking Christ, Edward!_ He groaned loudly and I felt Jacob's release spread into me, warm and soothing, before he collapsed against me, slightly off to the side, careful to avoid leaning his full weight on my belly.

I turned on my side and he mirrored me so we were facing one another. We began to gently nuzzle our heads together, like dogs often do. It was something Jacob enjoyed, and I found that I liked it too. Wolves often did this to show affection for their mate. It was also a way of marking their mate, by rubbing the scent glands in their cheeks on them. Of course, Jacob's scent glands weren't present in his human form, but the idea was the same. It was comforting, knowing that this fearsome supernatural beast would fight to protect me, even if it meant his death. And I would do the same for him. Somehow, this little ritual was our way of proclaiming that to each other, and we had a mutual understanding of it. There were really no words to express the depths of what we felt, so we found other ways.

After a time, Jacob rolled onto his back, pulling me with him. I came to rest against his side, my leg draped over his thighs, my arm wrapped around his chest, my head nestled in the crook of his arm. As we were falling asleep, Jacob was thinking about how he missed the clash in our temperatures. He thought it was nice that I was warmer now, but he missed the old me—the coolness of my skin had been like a soothing balm against his fiery hot flesh. He found the sensation erotic.

I felt something stir inside me, in the space where my dead heart lied. Jacob loved me for who and what I was, warts and all. He actually liked that I was a vampire, even though his kind was born to kill mine. And now, with this baby, we would be our own family. I honestly didn't know how I could get this lucky. Certainly worth a century of loneliness. I fell asleep marveling at my good fortune.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Early update this week, lucky you! Don't get used to this though; I'm only posting early because I'm very busy in the next few days. Leave me a review and I'll send you a preview for the next chapter!


	10. New Allies, Old Opponents

**A/N: **Inspiration left me for a little while, so I kind of had to push this one out (so to speak...). Might not be my best chapter, but here it is…

**Chapter 10: New Allies, Old Opponents**

**Seth POV**

I hadn't told anyone where I was going when I went to see Billy. If I did, somebody would have stepped in and stopped me, whether it be with some ruse or by straight up restraining me. It was always my plan to leave and help protect Jacob, but honestly, I didn't expect Billy to come with me. That was a complete shock. I had thought he sided with the rest of the council, but I was dead wrong. Deep down, I had a feeling that he couldn't hate his grandbaby. That just wasn't who Billy Black was. He was a fair man, and he was devoted to his family. There was no way he would go against his son once the initial shock of the situation wore off.

I'll be the first to admit that I was perturbed when Leah ran home and told me what she'd overheard our mother say about Jacob and Edward. I couldn't believe it and decided it must be a vicious rumor. But the next time I phased, I saw into Sam's mind—how he sat behind the panel table and saw Jacob himself speak the words. As shocked as I was—I mean, it was impossible, right?—I felt for them too. It was just such a crazy situation. They must be scared and happy all at once. But now that they knew the tribe wanted their baby dead, I'm sure there were a lot more sleepless nights. And that wasn't fair—they were having a baby for God's sake; they should be allowed to be happy about it! So, I decided then and there that I wanted no part of this, and I found myself, first at Billy's, then on the Cullen's doorstep, ready to fight for what I believed was right.

I wondered what my mom and sister were thinking; surely they knew I was missing by now. Were they searching for me? I hadn't heard any wolf minds since I came here. I wondered if they had figured out where I'd gone, and stopped phasing so I couldn't find out any information on the attack.

Sam hadn't thought to issue an Alpha order to keep us allied with him—I'm sure he didn't think he had to. I had no doubt that he would do so now that I had rebelled. I guess I was immune to him now, since I separated myself from the pack, and allied myself with another. But how could that be, unless Jacob was the true Alpha? I resolved to ask Billy about this when I returned from my patrol.

Truth be told, it didn't matter what the pack or Leah or even my mom thought. I didn't want infanticide on my conscience. Edward had been extremely pleased by my allegiance. He had always been fond of me, probably because I was the only pack member who never looked down on his and Jake's relationship. I think the pack's biggest problem was that sometimes they could see Jacob and Edward's more intimate moments through the mental link. As much as Jacob tried _not_ to think about their "encounters" while in wolf form, some things inevitably slipped through, and that really disturbed the others. But not me. I mean, who was I to judge? If they are happy and in love, just leave them alone! It's not as though we never saw Jared and Kim or Sam and Emily together more than enough...their sexcapades were practically inescapable. At least Jake had the decency to _try_ not to think of it. Besides, I genuinely liked Edward. He was smart and kind and generous, and he treated Jake like a prince. It was obvious to me that he was a good person, and I was sure he would make a good dad too.

The other Cullens readily welcomed me into their home, along with Billy. They were happy to have an extra wolf on their side, even though Rosalie complained that she would now have to get used to _two_ lupine scents in the house. I spent most of my time patrolling the woods surrounding the house anyway, listening in for an trace of the other wolf minds.

My thoughts were interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice in my head.

_Seth! Where the fuck have you been? Mom has been worried sick!_

She didn't directly say it, but I could sense her own underlying concern seep through our mental link. When she realized I felt it, she became annoyed. I could practically feel her eyes rolling.

_Well, duh. You ARE my baby brother._

God, I hated when she talked down to me. I was fourteen, not eight! _I'm not a baby!_

_Whatever. Just come back with me._

_I can't._

Leah was silent as she waited for me to continue. Her scent was growing stronger; she was closing in on me.

_Leah, I can't go back. I would never be able to forgive myself if I was involved in the death of an innocent baby._

And suddenly, her powerful wolf form was standing before me. _Phase back_, she demanded as she ducked behind a bush. I heard the familiar pop of her phase, followed by the rustle of clothing. I followed suit, taking cover behind a tree and pulling my cutoffs on. When I was dressed, I peeked out from around the tree trunk to find my sister with her hands on her hips, looking at me expectantly. With some reluctance, I stepped forward to face her.

"Seriously, Seth, what do you think you can do? You're just a kid. You've got nothing against an entire pack, and THAT'S what's coming for them!"

Crossing my arms indignantly, I replied, "I have what's RIGHT on my side. Besides, the vampires have my back. They're not just going to let Sam take Edward."

Leah worried her lower lip a little before she caught herself and went back into lecture-mode.

"You could get hurt!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe I'll even die. But at least I'll die fighting for what I believe in. And you—what will you do? You'll help murder a baby and kill a vegetarian leech and destroy your pack brother's whole life!"

Leah shook her head sadly. "You think I'm with Sam on this? That's not what I want. I don't give a fuck one way or another about Jacob's baby."

Frustrated, I let out a heavy sigh. "Then why are you here?"

"Look, I might not care about Jake, but I _do_ care about you."

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't be trying to bring me back there. You would let me fight for what I think is right—for what I _know_ is right."

She thought for a long time. After what felt like an eternity, she met my eyes.

"Well then, if you insist on staying here, I'm staying too."

What? She wanted to stay now? "But you just said you don't care about Jake…"

Her eyes rolled dramatically. "But I _did_ just say I care about _you_, dumbass. And damned if I'm gonna let my kid brother go down in the fight without doing everything I can to protect him."

I smiled and threw my arms around her neck. She stiffened for a moment before her arms made their way around my waist, hugging me tightly to her. My sister may be abrasive on the outside, but she had a good heart. I should have known I could count on her to do the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Edward's belly was really starting to show now, and with its growth, he got more and more attention and my jealousy jumped up a few notches. Why should _he_, of all people, get to experience what_ I _always wanted? Ever since my friend Vera had her son Henry, I had visions of a family of my own dancing in my head. All of that was taken away from me though, when Royce abused me and left me for dead. I would have been happy to die, but then goddamned Carlisle had to find me, and change me for the sake of his _gay_ son. Of course, he didn't know that at the time. Not even Edward knew, the sexually-stunted moron. So, not only could I never have children of my own, but I also was rejected for the first time in my life. Who was _he_ to reject _me_? The Virgin Boy Wonder, carbon copy of Carlisle…

Ah, Carlisle. The one who "saved" me. It took me a long time to come to terms with the fate he gave to me. In truth, I'd never fully forgiven Carlisle for damning me to this life and robbing me of my dreams.

In all honesty, that was why I was drawn to Emmett in the first place. My friend Vera was the person who I longed to emulate when I was still human. She had a beautiful son named Henry, a toddler with a wide grin and little black ringlets. When I was turned, I was seized with anger when I realized I wouldn't be able to watch him grow up, or any child for that matter. Emmett had resembled what I imagined an adult Henry would look like, even torn to shreds by the bear as he was. Of course, once he woke from the transformation, and I discovered his sense of humor and his gregarious personality which made him his own person. But originally, I had chosen to save him because I couldn't bear to lose Henry again. I wanted to care for and nurture him—I thought it would be my only chance to be maternal. Obviously, once we became intimate (which was rather quickly I might add), I no longer saw Emmett that way at all. I may not be able to have a child, but at least I could have a husband. And a damn good one at that. Just when I had come to terms with the realities of my existence, Edward had to go and get pregnant, against all conceivability. It felt like a slap in the face. Angsty Edward, the eternal teenager, a _father_? Give me a fucking break. He didn't even do his own laundry.

I could hear him now, grumbling to himself in his bedroom. Something about having sore muscles. God, it seemed like all he did was complain lately, even when he was alone! Knowing his hearing was less sensitive than it had been before this whole debacle began, I whipped my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and shot him off a quick text. Hopefully it would shut him up.

**Take a bath, idiot.**

His responding text was quick.

**Not a bad idea. Thanx.**

Footsteps on linoleum. Running water sloshing into the claw-foot tub. Good, he was taking my advice. Still, I was bristling at the wording of his text message.

"Not a bad idea," I scoffed to myself, crossing my arms over my chest. "He can't just say 'good idea'—no, Edward always has to imply that he's smarter than everyone. How tedious."

Jacob looked away from the video game he was playing with Emmett. He was trying to suppress a smile, and failing miserably. He glanced back at me, knowing full well I must be talking about Edward. Stupid, smelly dog. God, I despised him so much when he first started hanging around all the time. But, after a while, I found that he actually wasn't _that_ bad. He had some qualities that were similar to Emmett, and they got along well, so I was subjected to the dog a lot more than I would have liked. But the constant exposure to him was wearing me down, and his carefree attitude was a good mitigator for Edward's emo tendencies. They balanced each other well, and Jacob's presence actually made dealing with Edward a little bit easier. A little bit.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head at the wolf. "I don't know how you can be with him sometimes—he's insufferable."

Jacob laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "He's not like that with me." Then, his face became serious, and he got a far-off look in his eyes. "Edward may be tough to handle sometimes; he has a short fuse and can be prone to brooding…"

I let out a derisive snort. "_Can_ be?"

"…but he takes good care of me. He's really good at making me feel loved."

I felt my jealousy-blackened heart soften a little at that. Maybe I was reading too much into it. The text message was probably harmless—there was no underhanded meaning. Edward wasn't really a vindictive guy, I just liked to pick fights with him. Really, we were a lot alike, as much as I hated to admit it. Maybe I was just stuck in the past, still smarting from Edward's rejection of me. Not that I ever really wanted him, but damn it, I was gorgeous. No man—gay, straight or asexual—ever rejected Rosalie Hale. It was difficult to let that go.

Emmett piped up then. "Aw, cut him a break, Rosie. I know you love to find things to hate about Edward, but this kind of thing doesn't come naturally to a man. He's probably scared out of his mind…I know I would be."

Sometimes my goof of a husband could be pretty insightful. I nodded quickly, but said nothing. They let the conversation drop and continued playing their awful video game, leaving me to sit and think. Edward knew I was jealous of him—there was no escaping my envious thoughts. But perhaps I could be a bit more supportive. Emmett was probably right…Edward was lost in this mess. He had no idea what to expect, and he was the one that had to bear this burden, pretty much on his own. I sighed to myself. I couldn't keep this up. He needed support. Maybe, if I talked to him about how I felt, he would even let me be a bigger part of his pregnancy. Then I could experience what would never happen for me, even if it was by proxy. That was better than nothing.

After about half an hour, I heard the water begin to drain from the tub. I decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to him. I stood up, claiming that I was going upstairs to paint my nails. Emmett and Jacob nodded absently, and I flitted up to Edward's bedroom door. I just stood there for a few minutes, not really sure what I was going to say. Coming up with nothing, I was about to turn around and chicken out, when the door opened.

Edward stood there, looking exasperated. He was clad only in an uncinched white robe and a pair of black boxer briefs, his rounded bump peeking through. His belly button was starting to protrude; I had to admit that it was kind of cute.

Edward's expression softened when he heard my thoughts, and he stepped back gesturing for me to come in. I entered the room and followed him over to the bed, where he perched on the edge. I hesitated a moment before joining him, finding myself unable to look him in the eye. Suddenly I felt really terrible for being so difficult toward him.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Edward prompted.

Taking a deep unnecessary breath, I answered, "Don't you know already?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Your thoughts are all over the place."

Damn, guess I couldn't take the easy way out. "Umm…well, I just wanted to apologize…" I started.

"_Apologize_? To _me_?" He was shocked, and rightly so. I don't think I had ever apologized to him for anything before.

"I've been such a bad sister to you. You need support now, and all I've done is torture you with my jealous and spiteful thoughts. I just always wanted children of my own, so for a while I hated you for being able to experience what I wanted so badly."

"I know, Rosie. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for! I mean, nobody could have known that something like this was even possible. I've decided not to be jealous anymore. It's a miracle, and I intend, from here on out, to make sure you and this baby come out of this okay. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

I hid my face in my hands, wishing I still had the ability to cry. Edward reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"Thank you, Rose. I don't hold anything against you. I know how hard this must be for you…I know how badly you wanted this for yourself. If I could, I would transfer this baby into your body, believe me."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Lowering my hands from my face, I turned to meet his gaze.

"Besides, this baby is going to need a female influence in its life. Maybe you can be kind of like a surrogate mom to him? I couldn't think of anyone better suited to the role. Though you might have to fight Esme for it."

I chuckled again, and he gave me the sweetest smile. I could feel my defenses begin to crumble. I'd never truly know if Edward was really being genuine or not—not like the way _he_ could—but I chose to believe that he really did forgive me and wanted me to be involved in the baby's life.

"I do. You're a loyal and loving sister, even though you try your hardest not to appear that way. I know you'll be a great step-mom, or auntie, or whatever you want to call it."

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot to me." There was a bit of a pause as we both reflected on the new turn in our relationship. I found myself staring down at his bump, which was poking through the split in the terrycloth robe. Would it feel firm or soft? Would I feel the baby move?

"Not yet. I feel a fluttering sometimes, but I don't think you'd be able to feel it from the outside just yet." That was a little disappointing. He continued, "But as soon as he gets a little stronger, you'll be the first one I let feel it…well, after Jacob."

I nodded and smiled, gratefully accepting his offer, but I was still curious what the bump felt like. The last pregnant belly I was allowed to touch had been Vera's, and that was so long ago, I barely remembered it.

_Can I…can I touch it?_

"Sure," he said with a small smile.

My hand drifted over to his belly, pausing just before I reached it. He smiled wider at my hesitation and scooted forward a little, closing the distance between himself and my hovering hand. It was firm, the skin stretched, but it still had a little give. And he was so warm…it was strange to feel a human-like temperature when I touched him. I found myself wishing I could be warm again. My free hand joined the other, and I cradled his belly in my palms, a grin spreading across my face. He put his own hands over mine affectionately.

_Oh, Edward. It's so magical._

"I know," he said, his voice strained with emotion.

I leaned forward then, placed a gentle kiss just above his belly button and whispered, "I'm waiting for you, little one. I'll protect you always, with my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

My brothers and I were having some quiet time in our immense library following our latest meal. Heidi had returned with some nice specimens this time, large Russian tourists, and we were fully sated. The three of us often retired to the library after a good feeding, simply to bask in the afterglow of our quenched thirst. Our silence was interrupted when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Marcus beckoned, his voice barely a whisper, and we all turned as the door inched open. A vampire's head peeked around the door jamb—the youth appeared to be nervous. Not too surprising—most of our coven was apprehensive about approaching us.

The raven-haired Sicilian stepped cautiously inside, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the room a few paces, keeping his eyes averted and his head bowed in the standard show of submission.

It was my scout, Ubaldo. I had enlisted him long ago to keep an eye on the various covens around the world, so that he may alert me to any insurgencies. To keep an ear on them was more accurate of a statement. He had the gift of a supremely heightened sense of hearing—he could listen to conversations from a great distance without risk of discovery. I must admit that I was surprised to see him. It could only mean that he had something to report. I idly wondered which coven was considering an uprising. Could it be the Romanians? Or perhaps the Egyptians?

"Sirs, please forgive the intrusion, but I have some disturbing news from the Olympic Peninsula in the United States."

The Olympic coven? That was Carlisle's group. An unbidden chill travelled up my spine as I wondered what they could be up to. They were a talented coven, and although they were somewhat weaker in my estimation for abstaining from human blood, an uprising brought by them would be a hard-won fight.

"And what have you learned?" I prompted.

Ubaldo hesitated for a moment, as though he was unsure that we would believe his assertion. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "It seems that one of the vampires has become pregnant."

"Impossible," Marcus scoffed.

Caius chuckled darkly. "We should punish him for telling such ludicrous lies."

I put up a hand to halt his speech and Caius glared at me. Ignoring him, I moved closer to Ubaldo, who was now shaking with fear.

"Please, do go on," I beseeched him in a gentle tone.

"It…it seems that the one that is with child is a male."

Caius just couldn't keep his rage in check. "I won't stand for this insolence! He should be sent to the dungeon for telling tall tales!" Caius made a threatening move toward Ubaldo, who shrank back closer to the exit.

"No! Please, I swear that's what I heard," Ubaldo pleaded desperately.

"There is only one way to be sure," Marcus said, eying me with purpose.

Nodding minutely, I strode forward and grasped the man's hand. My mind was instantly flooded with his memory of the overheard conversation. Dropping his hand, I addressed my brethren.

"He speaks the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wasn't initially going to include the Volturi, but they decided to make themselves known...what do you think of this new development? All reviewers will receive a preview!


	11. The True Alpha

**A/N: **I know I said this was going to be late, but I was able to carve out some unexpected time to write, hooray! It _is_ however significantly shorter than other chapters, but I had to stop where I did, so sorry about that!

Also, dear readers, please be sure to login when you review, and enable private messaging...otherwise I can't send you a preview!

**Chapter 11: The True Alpha**

**Jacob POV**

Edward was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, watching me make us some sandwiches. He was practically salivating as he watched me slap on a few slices of cheese, several different meats, a layer of lettuce, a layer of tomato and a generous glob of mayo mixed with mustard. Edward looked on in awe as I struggled to keep the contents of the sandwiches between the two halves of the sub rolls.

"Those have got to be the biggest sandwiches in history."

I shrugged, carrying the tray over to the island and taking a seat on the stool across from him. I picked up the sandwich and lifted it to my mouth.

"Nah, I've made bigger," I said, taking a huge bite. Edward eyed his for a minute. Obviously, he wanted to eat it, but I think he was trying to figure out how to hold it so it wouldn't fall apart. Finally, he decided just to mirror me, and we sat in silence, devouring our sandwiches. Just as we were finishing up, my dad wheeled in.

"Hey, Billy."

"Hi, Dad."

"Edward. Jacob." Dad nodded to both of us in greeting as he rolled up to the island. We both turned to face him, and his gaze met mine. "Jacob, we need to discuss something." Edward started to get up from his seat to leave, but my father stopped him. "No, Edward. I think you should hear this too."

Without a word, Edward sat back down, and shot me a curious glance. I shrugged in response, and looked back at my father. "So, what's up?"

"You know that the Black lineage is one of leadership—the Blacks are the true Chiefs of the tribe. Your grandfather Ephraim was, your great-grandfather was as well. Now, you must follow in their footsteps. You must stand against Sam—he is only Alpha by default."

I sucked in a deep breath. I knew all of this of course, but there was a reason I hadn't stepped up to the alpha position when I first phased—I didn't want to be responsible for the entire pack. But my father had a point. Perhaps if I claimed my birthright, I could make the others see reason.

"It's worth a shot," Edward responded to my thoughts.

"It certainly is," my dad agreed. "You can stake your claim at any time, and Sam will have to accept that. It won't change his status, however, and the other wolves could choose to remain at his side. But, if you start your own pack, you might be surprised by who will join you and support your claim."

"But what if no one does?"

"If no one does, so be it. You will still have Seth and Leah by your side." My dad paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. When he spoke again, his tone was passionate. "What you are was born into you, Jacob. It's a part of who you are, who your family is, who your _tribe_ is. You must take what is rightfully yours if you want any hope of coming out of this alive!"

I looked over at my mate, who nodded solemnly his support for my father's words.

"You are the true Alpha, Jacob," Dad insisted. "Go forth and claim your birthright."

"But Dad, I can't leave. Edward needs protection."

My pregnant vampire reached across the counter and squeezed my hand gently, giving me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Jake. I'll be well protected here."

I squeezed his hand back, but I couldn't hide the worry in my face. "No, if something happened to you while I was gone, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen," he insisted. "They're going to know you are coming as soon as you phase. I'm sure they'll be more interested in what you're doing back on the Rez."

I looked back at my dad, and he nodded in agreement. I wasn't convinced though. Sure, sure, most of the wolves would probably hang back to confront me, but I could see Sam sending a few scouts over to the Cullen's house to scope out the scene, at the very least. No, I had to stay.

"I'll send Seth with a document declaring my Alpha status. Signed, sealed and delivered. That'll be enough," I said firmly.

My dad would not hear of it though. "_You_ must go, Jacob. An alpha can't send someone else in his stead."

* * *

><p>As I ran toward La Push, I decided that I would try to reason with Sam first, to see if he might stand down without a fight. I seriously doubted that he would, but it was worth a try. I really didn't want to fight against my former brothers.<p>

I heard the tenor of their minds as I rapidly approached the borderline. I should have figured that whoever was patrolling would have alerted the others that I was coming. I also should have expected that they wouldn't let me cross onto the Rez without first knowing what I wanted.

Their minds were all talking at once—it was impossible to make out any clear thoughts, but I could hear the tone of each wolf's mind present. They were all there to see what I was going to do. As I broke through the tree line, I was faced with the entire pack, lined up along the invisible boundary line that we all knew so well, Sam centered in the middle. Sam's hackles were raised, along with Jared and Paul's, but the others seemed to be wary of showing their allegiance in such an outright manner. Maybe I would be able to get some of them on my side after all.

_Do you come to concede?_ Sam questioned me, his tone that of a commander.

I shook my head. _Not a chance. I've come to try and make peace._

_Peace? How can there be peace when you are protecting that which threatens our tribe?_

_How can you be so sure it's a threat? _I challenged._ Let's try to be reasonable about this. Maybe this is meant to bring our two species together—to bridge the gap..._

_Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that, Jake_, Jared sneered.

My hackles bristled with the desire to attack him, when Sam's authoritative thoughts broke through.

_I am the alpha of this pack. You will do as I say, Jacob Black. I know what's best for the tribe, and what's best is eliminating the threat of this hybrid demon! _

This was it. There would be no reasoning with them. It both saddened and enraged me, but I ran with the rage, tamping down the feelings of betrayal.

_I am the true Alpha—you're just an alpha by abdication!_

Sam shifted on his paws as I continued my tirade.

_You abuse your role as Alpha, Sam! The others follow you like slaves! _

The wolves snarled viciously at my accusation, pawing at the ground in rage.

Paul was so angry, he started foaming at the mouth. _Fuck you, Jacob! I'm no slave! I WANT that creature dead!_

_Stand down, Paul! _Sam snapped his jaws in Paul's direction, and Paul bowed his head submissively.

_So much for not being a slave..._ I taunted him.

_Black, I can't dissuade you from your rightful claim. Anyone who wishes to join Jacob, go now or forever hold your peace._

No one moved for several long moments. I was about to give up hope, when I saw Quil and Embry exchange a glance before loping over the border to stand on either side of me. I whined with appreciation, and they each nudged my fur in a show of solidarity. I should have known I could count on them.

When it was clear that no one else would be joining me, I stood as tall as I could and announced:

_I will not allow you to harm my imprint and murder my baby! I will do everything in my power to stop you, even if it ends in death. I am the grandson of Ephraim Black, Chief of this tribe! I refuse to follow you anymore, Sam Uley! I AM THE TRUE ALPHA!_

With that, Sam's voice was gone from my head. In fact, the only mental voices I could hear were those of Quil and Embry. All of the other minds were closed to me now. My eyes met Sam's, and he looked just as surprised as I was. Embry and Quil shifted uncomfortably on their paws beside me.

_What's going on?_

_What's happened, Jake?_

_Looks like we are completely separate packs now. Let's get out of here._

The three of us swiftly turned tail and ran off through the trees, back toward the

Cullen house. This was a kink that I hadn't planned on. Without being able to hear their minds, how would we know when they intended to attack? Surely Seth and Leah wouldn't hear them now either. We were really up shit's creek. How was I going to protect Edward and the baby now?

_Don't worry, Jake. We know what their plan is..._

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus POV<strong>

"But how can this be, Aro?" Caius demanded, slamming his fist on the table and causing splinters to form with the impact. I sighed deeply at his ridiculous display of rage. He sneered at me before turning his gaze back to Aro. "It simply cannot be true."

Aro tented his fingers together in his usual arrogant manner. "You know it is, dear Caius. I've _seen_ it."

Caius slammed back into his chair, making a loud 'thump' reverberate through the room. Aro continued.

"I could hear every word as Ubaldo heard it when I saw his memory. They were discussing the results of an ultrasound—I could recognize Carlisle's voice right away—and they kept saying 'he' when they referred to the mother. It sounds like the father is also male, so it appears to be a homosexual relationship, and not a male/female role reversal situation."

"Yes, yes, we know all that. But a vampire's body cannot change! We three have lived for ages and after all that we've been through, our bodies have not changed one bit. There is no way a vampire's body can sustain life."

While I agreed with Caius' point, Aro's story completely contradicted it. I knew that Aro was never wrong. His gift was extremely powerful and reliable. There was, however, a possible explanation.

"Perhaps this is an experiment performed by the good doctor," I interjected. They both turned to stare at me, shocked that I was speaking. I couldn't blame them for their shock; it was rare that I felt the need to speak. Certain that I had their full attention, I continued, "An experiment gone terribly awry."

Aro and Caius were silent for a long time as they considered this idea. Caius wore a look of consternation, and Aro appeared lost in thought. Suddenly, Aro's eyes lit up and he smiled, snapping his fingers in delight.

"You know what we must do? We must acquire the boy and study him for ourselves."

Caius' eyes glinted and he smiled wryly. He was probably devising ways to torture the poor boy when he arrived.

"And how shall we acquire him, dear brother?" I asked.

"We'll send two Guards to go and see what's happening in Forks. Then, when the Guards return and brief us about the situation, we swoop in and confront Carlisle, taking his boy with us."

Caius scoffed, "Carlisle would not make it easy for us. He loves his coven, as though they were his own flesh and blood."

Aro nodded. "Yes, Carlisle is a strong opponent. But we don't know which boy is the pregnant one. There's the burly one and the empath, but wouldn't it just be delightful if it were the telepath? I've always wanted to acquire him."

I considered the options. The other two had female mates. The empath's mate was the seer, and I knew her to be female. I knew little about the burly one, but was pretty sure he was mated to a female as well. The last I knew, the telepath had no mate, only a singer. It was entirely possible that he was mated to a male. Carlisle was definitely not his mate either, as he was married to a female as well.

"It _is_ the telepath," I said, holding my hand out to Aro. "I am sure of it."

Aro grasped my hand and bowed his head, listening. He let it go after a moment, having heard my thought process. He grinned broadly. "I do believe you are right, dear Marcus. How exciting!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "But what of his mate? He is an unknown vampire. And he won't just let the telepath go—he will surely do anything in his power to protect his mate and his progeny."

Aro waved a hand dismissively. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, which two shall we send to America?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, which two Guards do you think the Volturi will send? I've not going to tell you, but I'm curious who you think the scouts will be? We won't see them for a few more chapters though...

Please take the time to let me know what you thought. All reviewers will get a preview (just remember to login and have your private messages enabled)!


	12. Solidarity

**A/N: **It's late at night, so I didn't really edit it before posting. Please excuse any mistakes!

**Chapter 12 - Solidarity**

**Leah POV**

Jacob had gone to the reservation alone. Seth and I had lobbied to go with him, but he refused our company, saying he needed to do this on his own. He didn't want us to get hurt, if it came to that. I had insisted that I could take care of myself, but he wouldn't hear it. So, I grudgingly stayed behind, trying to choke down the sandwich Esme had made for me while struggling not to breathe through my nose. It was a fruitless effort though, because the smell of the vampires infiltrated everything, the food included. Seth didn't seem to be having any trouble scarfing his sandwich down though. He barely even crinkled his nose anymore—I couldn't figure out how he could be so okay with that sickly burning aroma constantly assaulting his nose. Not to mention how _Jacob_ puts up with it. I could only hope that one day I could ignore it as well as they could.

Although I had initially joined up with the Cullens only to keep my baby brother from harm, I was slowly warming to the idea of this baby that they were all trying to protect. I had to admit that Edward looked awfully cute with his budding belly. As endearing as it was, it also made me long for a child of my own. Of course, that was impossible for me now, due to the very existence of the Cullens in the first place. Needless to say, I had a lot of warring feelings about my current lot in life.

Once I finished my lunch, I decided to head outside to escape the smell and breathe some fresh clean air. I quietly took my leave, earning only a curious glance from my brother, and a sympathetic look from Jasper. I scowled at him, hating the fact that there was no hiding my true feelings from him.

I left out the back door, looking forward to having some space to think. But I didn't find solitude. Instead I found Rosalie, standing still as stone, staring up at the clouds, deep in thought. My scent disturbed her from her frozen state, and she looked at me from the corner of her eye, her nose crinkling.

"Hey," I offered in reluctant greeting. She nodded stiffly; she didn't want me there, it was obvious. I didn't want her there either—I just wanted to be alone. But I couldn't help but be curious as to why she was out here by herself, looking so forlorn. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying to be friendly against my better judgment.

She sighed deeply, surprising me by actually responding. "Not at the moment, but I will be."

That only made me more curious. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked, my tone cautious.

Rosalie turned to face me fully, looking me over like she was trying to figure out why I cared. If she asked me why, I didn't think I could give her an answer. I had no idea why I was interested, except that I felt like _maybe_ we could get along—both of us being outcasts within our own families and all.

"I'm happy for him…really, I am," she said softly. "But at the same time, I wish it were me. Edward has the one thing I always wanted, but can never have…" She trailed off, losing herself in the clouds once again.

I could relate. I too was rendered barren, my choice to have kids taken away from me. Having a baby was an idea that I never gave much thought to, or even ever _wanted_, until it was no longer an option. It made me feel like less of a woman, like I was just a bag of bones and flesh with no purpose in life other than to kill leeches. And I wasn't even _doing_ that now—instead, I found myself identifying with one and protecting another. My life was seriously fucked up. I decided to tell her that she wasn't alone in that feeling.

"You know, I get what you're going through."

Her upper lip curled into a sneer. "No, you don't," she said pointedly.

"Actually, yeah, I do," I replied, my tone combative. "My change left me just as sterile as yours left you."

She turned to face me again. This time, her expression was empathetic.

"I'm sorry."

Our gazes held for a few moments before I broke away, watching my foot as I scuffed the dirt.

"Me too," I whispered.

The beginnings of our friendship was interrupted by Jacob's familiar howl, reverberating in the distance. He was calling for Seth and I.

"Sounds like I have to go," I told her, as Seth came outside. Rosalie nodded, glancing over at my brother.

"What are you waiting for, Lee? We gotta go!" Seth said gleefully. He was always excited to answer to his wolf duties, unlike me. I found it to be burdensome. Nevertheless, I turned to follow him, ducking behind a bush to swiftly remove my clothing and phase.

As soon as I became one with my wolf, I noticed that my mind was not just filled with Jacob and Seth, but with the voices of Quil and Embry as well. I smiled to myself, grateful that Jacob had had at least _some_ success. We spoke to each other through the mental link as we ran to meet one another face to face.

_Glad to see you guys could make it_, Jacob said, his tone snide. _I've only been calling for the last five minutes!_

_Keep your pants on, Jake! We have lives, you know! _I snarled.

_Glad to see you've decided to join the RIGHT side!_ Seth said, addressing Quil and Embry.

They didn't reply directly, but they each reflected on their childhood friendships with Jake, a bond that was far stronger than their ties to Sam. Finally, Seth and I broke into a clearing, just as the three of them arrived. We formed a circle, automatically sitting on our haunches and looking to Jacob, who remained standing as our new Alpha.

_Alright, enough with the love-fest. What's going on? _I asked, pawing at the ground, impatient to know what we were up against.

Jacob got straight down to business. _Well, it looks like when I claimed my rightful position as Alpha, our packs separated, severing the link to their minds._

Shit. We couldn't hear them anymore. _How did Sam take it? _

_Not too well._

Seth was anxious. _Shit, how are we gonna know what their plan is now? _

Embry spoke up then. _Don't worry, we know what they plan to do._

The three of us looked to Embry and Quil, heads cocked to the side, ready to listen.

Embry continued. _Sam intends to wait until Edward has grown enough to basically do what amounts to a c-section..._

_Yeah, a c-section with his jaws..._ Quil interjected.

He pictured the image he had seen in Sam's mind for us. Jacob shuddered and sank his claws into the ground. Seth shifted on his paws too, upset by the bloody and vicious imagery.

Seth whined. _But Edward will never survive that. _

_Sam figures Carlisle will change him back into a vampire before he can die, _Quil explained.

_Besides, Sam views Edward as collateral damage, _Embry added. _He doesn't want to kill him per se, but if he dies in the process, Sam thinks it would be a justifiable death. All he's thinking about is the tribe's safety._

_If he's thinking about the tribe's safety, he wouldn't be trying to kill an innocent baby, _I interjected._ The vampires won't hesitate to defend it. He's practically begging for a revenge attack!_

Jacob's hackles raised on end._ As long as I'm alive, I won't allow it. Edward is my imprint—I won't lose him!_

_Don't worry, Jacob. We'll be here with you, every step of the way. _

_Yeah, just see them TRY to get past us and the other vamps!_

_They're fighting a losing battle. _

_Thanks guys. Let's just be sure to be on alert at all times. We'll take it in shifts, patrolling two at a time, alternating days and nights._

We all agreed to our Alpha's orders and rushed back to the Cullen house to inform the leeches of Sam's plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme POV<strong>

_**The following day...**_

Upstairs, Edward and Jacob were in the midst of an argument. It seemed that Jacob had suggested that Edward invest in some maternity clothes, and Edward was not taking it very well. At least they had stopped worrying about the pack for the time being; it seemed as though Sam's plan would not be put into effect for another couple of weeks at the earliest. I had taken it upon myself to make sure the ones on patrol had a hearty meal beforehand—today it was Embry and Quil, and they had swiftly devoured the mountain of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs I had prepared for them.

I moved into the kitchen and turned the faucet of the sink on full blast, starting in on the piles of dishes, hoping to drown out the argument a little. I cursed my sensitive hearing—it felt rude to be eavesdropping on their bickering. Alice had no such qualms, however. I could hear the rustle of her skirt as she moved to the bottom of the staircase to have a closer listen.

"Alice," I whispered, reprimanding her for actively eavesdropping on the boys. She flitted into the kitchen, wearing a disappointed expression.

"If they don't want to be heard, they shouldn't argue like that in the house," she said, her lower lip pouting.

I shook my head at her. "You know Edward can't leave the house without being appropriately guarded. We should all do our best to give them some semblence of privacy."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Jacob is right, you know. Edward needs new clothes."

I nodded in agreement. Thinking it best to get my nosy daughter out of the house for a while, I decided to suggest a shopping trip…with a few guidelines, of course.

"Yes, he does. Why don't you go to the mall and get him some bigger sizes?"

Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together in excitement. I was quick to rein her in before her mind filled with too many bright ideas.

"No maternity wear, Alice." Her face crumpled at my words. "Just get some extra large t-shirts and maybe some drawstring pants, okay?"

Alice stomped her foot, pouting again. "You're no fun, Esme."

"I guess not. But this isn't about you, dear, it's about Edward feeling comfortable. Nothing frilly or pink!"

"Okay, okay," she sighed, nodding in acceptance. "I'll be good, I promise."

I smiled at her, trusting that she would think of her brother's sanity. And then she was gone, taking her keys from the bowl and heading to the garage. Even if she couldn't buy exactly what she wanted, Alice could never wait to start another trip to the mall. I was sure it would be hours before I saw her next.

Just as I was finishing the dishes, I heard the shower turn on upstairs, followed by Jacob, noisily descending the stairs. The sound echoed when he plopped down on the couch, and he heaved a deep sigh. I felt compelled to see if I could help—I never could ignore the urge to nurture my children, and I viewed Jacob as my son now too. I made my way into the living room at a human's pace, taking in the sight of him, elbows leaning on his knees, his face covered by his large, tan hands. I felt sorry for him. He had only been trying to help his mate, but it had backfired terribly. Through recent experience, I was confident that the shower water would be enough to dull Edward's hearing so he would not overhear us talking, and I glided over to where he was seated. Aware of my presence, Jacob looked up and gave me a weak smile.

"Hi, honey," I said gently as I took a seat beside him on the couch.

"Hi," he said, his tone dejected.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in a soothing manner. "I couldn't help but overhear..."

Jacob sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping forward. "I only thought that he might want to think about wearing clothes that are looser. He tore his favorite t-shirt today trying to yank it over his belly, and he hasn't been able to button up his pants in ages."

"He's insecure about his changing body, Jacob. He's afraid you won't find him attractive anymore."

"I wasn't even going to _say_anything to him. Damned mind reading..."

"Yes, that makes things much more difficult for you, I imagine," I agreed sympathetically.

"Besides, he's crazy to think I won't want him anymore!" he cried, rolling his eyes in his frustration. "It's _my_ child he's carrying, after all. How could I not love that little bump?"

Sighing, I tried to explain it to him. "It's not uncommon for pregnant..._people_...to feel that way. I remember feeling entirely unattractive as I grew—it's strange and foreign to have a basketball-sized bump jutting out from your body. So, I'm sure he's just afraid, because he knows that little bump is going to get a lot bigger."

"I don't care, Esme. I'll love him no matter what he looks like."

"Then I suggest you tell him so...and fast!" I found myself chuckling lightly, despite the serious nature of the conversation.

"I do! Every day!" Jacob insisted.

"Well, don't stop. It's perfectly normal for him to feel irrational and emotional right now."

"I know, Esme," he replied, nodding. "I'll do everything I can to make him feel better."

"That's all you can do. I promise, even if he doesn't show it on the outside, he appreciates your efforts."

"If you say so."

"I _know_ so."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

_**A few days later**_

_My beautiful daughter's face was nestled in the crook of my neck as I hummed her a lullaby. Her soft black hair tickled my skin, but I didn't mind. I turned my face to bury my nose in her hair, inhaling that new baby smell that nothing on earth could match. Soon, I felt her mouth begin to root around the skin of my neck, searching for sustenance. "Hungry, baby girl?" I asked, knowing full well that she was. I shifted her until she was cradled in my arms and lifted up the hem of my shirt to reveal my breast..._

Wait, _what_? I woke with a start, gasping for breath. My eyes searched frantically around the room, trying to see past the haze of sleep interrupted. Oh thank God, it was just a dream. I felt like my dead heart was going to beat out of my chest, and my hand unconsciously traveled to rest over my heart. To my horror, my hand connected with something softer, _rounder_.

Leaping off the bed as quickly as my belly would allow, I whipped my shirt over my head and stood before the full-length mirror. I stared at the image of myself, barely able to process what I was seeing. Overnight, my chest had formed two small, fleshy buds. My nipples had grown larger and the areolas had darkened. The top of me looked like a fourteen year old girl.

I turned away, feeling ill at the sight of myself. Pulling my shirt back over my head, I slid back beneath the covers, curling up into a fetal position and tucking the sheet up under my chin. I was never leaving this room again. I was losing my masculinity more and more every day. What would Jacob think when he saw this? I shuddered at the very thought of having to reveal this to him. How could he ever want a freak like me now?

Tears welled up in my eyes before spilling down my cheeks as I struggled not to make any noise and alert the others to my tears. I hardly had time to cry more than a few tears before I heard Jacob come barreling up the stairs. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told me it was time for breakfast. I didn't want to face anybody; I just wanted to hide. I pulled the sheet up over my face just as he opened the door. I felt his eyes boring into my back as he tried to figure out if I was still asleep or not.

He decided that I was sleeping when I didn't move. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" he cried. "Time to feed that little munchkin in there!"

Jacob pounced on the bed and leaned over me, peeling the sheet away to expose my tear-stained face. He stared, utterly surprised to find me not only awake, but crying.

"Oh my God, baby! What's wrong?"

I could only shake my head as fresh tears welled behind my eyes. Jacob moved behind me, snuggling up against my back to spoon me. I loved when he did that; it made me feel safe—_cared_ for. I found myself relaxing against his body as his free hand traced up and down my arm in an effort to soothe me.

"Please, Eddie, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything," he assured me.

I knew there was no getting out of this. He would find out eventually anyway. Might as well get the rejection over with.

"I...had a dream that I was breastfeeding the baby."

Jacob chuckled. "Aw, that's nothing to be upset about. I dream weird shit all the time. It isn't real. It's just your mind, fucking with you."

"It _is_ real. I woke up and touched my chest and I have boobs!" I wailed into the pillow, as the tears cascaded down my face.

"Really?" _Interesting..._

Jacob's hand ghosted up my thigh and over my belly, until his hand was cupping my new right breast. We both drew in a sharp breath.

_Holy shit!_

Looking into his mind, I could see that while Jacob was certainly shocked, he also kind of liked it. Experimentally, he gave my tiny breast a gentle squeeze in his large hand. I couldn't hold back a moan as a jolt of electricity shot straight to my cock, making it twitch to life.

Jacob ground his hips against my rear, pressing his obvious arousal into the cleft between my cheeks.

"Fuck baby, you know what?" He asked, massaging my breast a little more roughly now. "I never thought I'd get the chance to handle a boob again." His grin spread wide against my shoulder as he leaned down to kiss it.

"You...you like it?" I asked, arching into his touch.

"Mmmm...fuck yeah. I have the best of both worlds now. Girl on top..."

He ran his large, rough hand across my breasts, teasing my sensitive nipples with his callused skin, making them stand at attention. His hand then ghosted down my body to encircle my rock-hard cock.

"And all man down below..."

Jacob ducked his head under my arm and turned my torso so he could have better access to my chest, but still being able to grind against my ass. His hand never left my cock as he kissed, then lightly licked, the underside of my boob. I writhed beneath him, whimpering as my every nerve burned with desire. Each time we had sex since the pregnancy began, the sensations were amplified a thousand times, and it was very easy to make me cum. When he started to suck on my swollen nipple and he jerked my shaft and twisted at the head, the new sensation catapulted me over the edge and I had one of the most spectacular orgasms of my whole life. I didn't care how loud I was. I couldn't control it if I tried. When my body finally stopped shuddering, I collapsed against the mattress, unable to wipe the grin off my face. Jacob let me recover for a minute before he began kissing across my shoulders and grinding his straining erection against my ass suggestively.

"Think you can help me with this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed a little fluff/angst/smut. Next time, there will be a confrontation! I will send a preview to all reviewers, but it will be short—I don't want to much away. See you next week!


	13. Confrontation

**A/N: **Just to be clear on the boobs...I pictured them more along the lines of requiring a training bra only...like small A-cups, not full-on tits :)

Shorter chapter this time, apologies! But bonus points for posting early?

**Chapter 13 - Confrontation**

**Emmett POV**

Jas and I were on protection detail today, keeping a close eye on our brother and his mate as they took a stroll through the woods. Poor Edward had been cooped up inside for weeks, and he was beginning to drive himself and Jacob crazy with his cabin fever. He drove me fucking crazy too, always having mood swings and complaining about being bored. So, after much debate with Carlisle and Billy, it was decided that Jacob could take Edward outside for a while, as long as Jasper and I went too.

Jasper and I hung back about a mile, to give them some level of privacy. We were on high alert, our noses and ears trained for any sign of the wolves. The two of them were holding hands and talking. They were far enough ahead that their words were indistinguishable, unless I concentrated only on their voices. But I didn't care what they were saying to each other;  
>I was busy, scouting for wolves.<p>

At first, I was seriously weirded out by this whole thing. If I was being honest, I still hadn't really wrapped my mind around the fact that my brother was pregnant. It just didn't make sense, even though I could see it happening right in front of my face. Now that I was kind of a bodyguard of sorts, I felt more like I was a part of the whole thing, instead of just sitting on the sidelines, being confused. Edward needed me, and I would be damned if I didn't do everything I could to help my brother. Sure, it was fucking bizarre that he was half-human with a big old belly, but he was the one that helped me the most after I was changed. Carlisle and Esme had acted like my parents with their guidance, and Rose acted as a mate would, but Edward had fun with me and taught me little tricks during our hunts. He could read my mind, so he would reassure me when things got hairy during my newborn phase. Edward was always there for me. Now it was my turn to be there for him.

My musings were interrupted when, suddenly, Edward stopped dead in his tracks and stiffened. I immediately knew that he was hearing someone's mind.

"Someone is here," he informed us needlessly, his voice barely a whisper.

In an instant, Jas and I closed the distance between us, stopping beside Edward and Jacob, one of us on either side of the pair. And then, I smelled them. Vampires. Two of them.

Jake crinkled his nose as the burning scent of new vampires assaulted him. "Do you recognize them?"

Edward shook his head. The scent grew steadily stronger and we stood silently, readying ourselves for a potential confrontation.

Jasper broke the silence. "What do they want, Edward?"

Before Edward could even open his mouth to speak, two male vampires emerged from the brush lining the trail. I recognized the burly one as Santiago, one of the Volturi's muscle men. But the other was unknown to me.

"Well, well, well," the mystery vampire taunted. "I just had to see for myself it was true. And I can hardly believe my eyes."

"Who the fuck are you?" Jacob rudely demanded. He wasn't usually one to be tactful.

"He's an informant."

The unknown vampire looked sharply at Edward, unable to comprehend how he could know that.

Edward continued, glaring hard at the informer. "This is Ubaldo. He works for the Volturi. He can hear over great distances and he overheard a discussion about the ultrasound. He told Aro, and Aro sent them to scope us out, so the Triad can come and take me away. To do experiments on me."

Jas and I immediately went on the defensive, crouching and snarling in warning. Jake took it one step further though. Jacob's body began to shake violently, and Edward took a few steps back, motioning for us to do the same. Just in time too, because Jake quickly lost control and morphed into a wolf before our eyes, clothes shredding and fur sprouting as his bones and muscles reshaped themselves. He dug his claws into the dirt, his back arched and his tail swishing back and forth, snarling menacingly.

Santiago raised a single eyebrow in surprise, but Ubaldo looked properly taken aback. He recovered from his initial shock swiftly, and started to roar with laughter, going so far as to clutch at his stomach.

"Holy shit, you have an attack dog?"

Edward smirked proudly. Ubaldo shot him a smirk in return. "Guess you have to," he teased, his gaze focusing on Edward's protruding midsection. "Can't really protect yourself with that belly now, can you?"

He took a step forward and so did I, growling deep in my chest as a warning not to come closer. Ubaldo wisely heeded my warning and stopped coming forward. Instead, he bent at the waist and beckoned to Jake with one curling finger.

"Here, doggy doggy!" He patronized Jacob. "Come on, pup, I won't hurt you…"

Ubaldo's confidence was annoying, and extremely misplaced. Without hesitation, Jacob pounced on him, easily tearing the vampire's beckoning arm from his body with his powerful jaws, taking him completely by surprise. We were all distracted by Jacob's continued dismemberment of the offensive vampire, and Santiago was momentarily forgotten.

Paying no heed to his screaming comrade, Santiago took his opportunity and rushed forward, snatching Edward by the arms, attempting to abduct him. Edward kicked at Santiago's shins and twisted his upper body to try to dislodge himself, his eyes wild with fear. Jasper and I were on Santiago in a flash, each grabbing a burly arm and wrenching our brother free. Edward stumbled backward once he was released from Santiago's grip, but Jacob was there to catch his fall. Edward landed against Jacob's soft and furry flank, and Jacob whined at the impact, but ignored the pain and licked Edward's arm reassuringly. A quick glance behind them told me Ubaldo was in pieces, ready to be burnt. Hearing my thoughts, Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a Zippo lighter, igniting it and tossing it onto the mangled pile of body parts, purple smoke filling the atmosphere as the body turned to ash.

All of our attention returned to the strapping vampire secured in mine and Jasper's strong restraint.

"Your friend burns before your eyes. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Jasper hissed at Santiago, making the vampire shiver with the knowledge that these words may be his last.

"It is true, Ubaldo revealed your coven to Aro, and now he is hell-bent on _studying_ the boy." I tightened my hold on his bicep, hearing the fractures spread through his skin, making him wince. "But, if you let me go, I will go back and tell them it was just a rumor; that it isn't true."

Jasper and I exchanged a glance, wondering if he could be believed. We both looked to Edward—only he could know for sure.

Edward shook his head solemnly. "His intention is good. But Aro will know the truth."

That was all we needed to hear. Jasper and I locked eyes once more, this time in silent agreement to what we had to do. Our free hands flew to the vampire's neck, snapping his head from his body in one fluid motion, and tossing the two pieces into the flames to burn with his brethren.

Silently, we stood together, watching the bodies burn, the plumes of smoke invading our noses and swirling before our eyes. We stayed like that until the last embers went out. Glancing around me, Jasper wore a proud expression, while Edward looked a little morose. There was a popping sound and Jacob was no longer a wolf, standing naked beside Edward and pulling him into a protective embrace. Thankfully, I had decided to wear underwear today, so I stepped out of my pants and handed them to Jacob so he didn't have to be naked. Honestly, I just didn't want to have to look at his junk. He accepted the pants gratefully, pulling them on.

Taking one last look at the fire, Edward turned back to face us all. "We'd better get back. Carlisle can smell the smoke. He's pretty worried."

Nodding, we turned and started to make our way back to the house. And then, out of nowhere, Jacob began to laugh hysterically. He laughed so hard, he had to stop moving. The rest of us stopped too, staring at him incredulously. What on earth could be so funny right now? The deaths of those two vampires practically ensured a proper showdown with the Volturi.

Finally, Jacob got himself under control, wiping tears away from his eyes and sighing deeply.

"This is just great," he said. "Now we'll have the wolves _and_ the Italians after us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, no one guessed right in terms of which Volturi Guards would be sent. Everyone chose very key members...all good choices, but I needed to kill them, so they had to be more minor :)

Preview for reviewers! Make sure you are logged in when you review. I have the next chapter half written already, so the preview will come a lot sooner than usual :)


	14. Unexpected Sensations

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Sensations**

**Edward POV**

I was starting to get seriously worried. Not only did I have to deal with my own changing body, but the wolves wanted to tear me to shreds. As if I _asked_ for this to happen. And now, surely, the Volturi were coming for me too. How could it get any worse? I really didn't think it could. Honestly, there was no possible other thing that could make this whole experience worse.

Sighing heavily, I rubbed my eyes with my spare hand.

We _had_ to kill them, right? I mean, they were going to kidnap me otherwise. Besides, Ubaldo had it coming. What kind of idiot taunts a giant supernatural wolf? I scoffed to myself at the memory, but my mirth died when I remembered the other man that had been killed.

Santiago. There would be retribution for that. An involuntary shudder ran up my spine. Surely, they would send their best Guards to exact their revenge. Alec, Jane... It seemed inevitable to me.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind of those bone-chilling thoughts. Carlisle could defeat them. We all could, if we stood together. I had already promised to stay inside until I was all "better". My family could easily protect me in the house, especially with the added benefit of what amounted to guard dogs surrounding the place.

I would be safe. They would keep me safe. They had to.

Feeling reassured, I tucked myself back into my flannel drawstring pants and flushed the toilet, before heading back into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

We were all gathered in the living room, just hanging out and doing our own thing. Everyone was serene and calm for the most part, trying to distract themselves from the impending threat of the wolves. Jacob's pack were all outside patrolling at the moment, so we finally had a chance to relax after all of the madness in the woods. Everyone was succeeding, and it was finally peaceful. Everyone that is, except Edward. Outwardly, he appeared to be fine, expertly filling out a crossword puzzle. But on the inside, he was feeling anxious. I brushed it off—I was pretty used to feeling that from him by now—and went back to reading my Civil War anthology. It was a fun diversion for me; I loved discovering all of the inaccuracies.

Suddenly, the calm was interrupted by a powerful wave of thirst. I felt paralyzed by it as it washed over me. I had a hard time keeping my _own_ thirst in check, so this new wave only intensified the ever-present sensation. The sudden change in ambience mounted rapidly and I quickly felt overcome by it. The thirst was beginning to cloud my rational mind.

There was a gust of terror which swirled in the air with the thirst, and Edward's head jerked in my direction. He met my eyes, projecting wariness as he wrapped his arms protectively around his midriff. He was silently pleading with me not to hurt the baby, not trusting me at the moment.

_I'm not going to hurt the baby! _I thought, offended. It got pretty old, everyone thinking I had so little self-control. I suppose they had reason to, but I wouldn't go and eat a baby, Jesus!

Glancing around the room, I wondered, _Who the hell is so goddamned thirsty?_

Edward and I shared a brief look and nodded to each other. We began to survey the room. Everyone seemed to be at peace. Rosalie looked bored as Alice prattled on about shopping, Carlisle and Esme were each reading a book, snuggled together on the loveseat, and Jacob was eating chips and watching the game with Emmett and Billy. I looked back at Edward and it didn't seem like he was picking up on anyone's inner struggle with extreme thirst either.

Just then, I felt a clawing pain in my gut as Edward hunched forward, groaning and clutching at his belly. Carlisle was immediately by Edward's side asking if he was okay. There was a sudden flare-up of the thirst, and Edward's hands flew to his throat, his eyes widening as he was consumed by the thirst. I felt every second of his pain, my body beginning to tremble from the effort to hold myself together. Carlisle's eyes, as well as everyone else's, were trained on Edward however, growing ever more concerned.

"Edward! Are you alright?" Carlisle asked desperately, tugging at Edward's shirt sleeve, trying to get an answer. But Edward could not answer. He could probably think of nothing but the fire in his throat.

Jacob rushed to his mate's side, his heart racing and his fear escalating. The rest were frightened too. All of these debilitating emotions in the room were starting to drive me mad. The thirst was the worst of it though, and it continued to burn Edward and I with a blue flame.

Abruptly, the thirst disappeared, making both Edward and I sigh in relief, our tensed shoulders relaxing. Finally released from the grip of the thirst, I glanced around the room to find all eyes trained on both of us now, waiting for answers we didn't have.

"Edward! Tell me what happened!" Jacob demanded when he found his voice again. He was frightened.

"The baby's alright," Edward reassured him. Turning to Carlisle, Edward described what happened. "There was a sharp cramping pain in my side, and then I got unbearably thirsty." There were several gasps heard around the room as the vampires identified with his pain. "It was so strange—I haven't wanted or _needed_ blood since this whole thing started!"

"Why would you suddenly be thirsty again? What's different about now?" Carlisle asked, mostly to himself.

"Nothing! I've been feeling normal!" Edward insisted. "Well, relatively."

He wasn't lying, his emotions had been perfectly normal up until a few minutes ago. Then suddenly, it dawned on me. I couldn't figure out who was projecting the feeling of thirst before, but I hadn't considered all of the options. I hadn't considered the baby. Of course it was thirsty. It was half-vampire, after all. And Edward had only been eating human food throughout his pregnancy, so its need for blood was strong.

Edward was staring at me, and when our eyes met, he said, "I think you're right, Jasper."

Everyone looked from me, to Edward, and back again, reminding me of spectators at a ping-pong match. Edward turned toward Carlisle.

"Jasper felt the thirst before it hit me, but he couldn't figure out who the feeling was coming from. It was the baby, Carlisle. The baby is thirsty."

"Shit," Jacob muttered.

Edward turned back toward Jacob and gave him a pointed look. "Yeah, 'shit' is right. Because the thought of drinking animal blood makes me want to vomit right now. Maybe the baby wants human blood."

"Oh God!" Esme gasped, her hand flying up to cover her horrified expression. Billy was equal parts stunned and seething. Alice's eyes unfocused as she tried in vain to see if Edward would kill anybody. Emmett and Rose just stared on in shock.

"No! You can't feed from humans! It will only give the pack a real reason to attack! It would break the treaty!" Jacob cried, extremely agitated but trying really hard not to freak out.

"Jake, I don't _want_ to do it, but I think I might _have_ to. For the baby." Edward was being sincere, and after a small moment of hesitation, Jacob believed him. Billy's anger, however, was building.

At that moment, Carlisle had an epiphany. He met Edward's gaze and they had a short, silent conversation, ending with a nod from Edward.

"What if it were you, Jacob?" asked Carlisle. "Would _that_ break the treaty?"

"Fuck the treaty! I'm not murdering anybody!" Jacob shouted, utterly shocked that he was being asked to do this.

Billy mirrored his son's emotions, but did not see it as his place to interfere yet. He was outnumbered after all - Billy hadn't forgotten _that_ fact.

"No, Jacob, that's not what I meant," Carlisle said quickly. "I mean, what if it was _your_ blood he drank?"

Jacob was silent for a moment as realization dawned on him. Jacob met his father's eyes and they shared a long look. Jacob wanted to help—everyone knew he would do anything for Edward and the baby—but he was afraid of what would happen. Billy was relieved that Carlisle hadn't meant for Jacob to commit murder. And although he was apprehensive about a vampire biting his son, he knew that Edward wouldn't kill his boy. All of this, they were communicating wordlessly, as only a father and son could. Only Edward and I had some idea of what was going on.

Finally, Jacob looked up, glancing between Edward and Carlisle, before his gaze settled on our coven leader.

"Oh, er, no, I guess it wouldn't violate the treaty…"

Edward walked over to Jacob and embraced him. He placated Jacob, whispering softly in his ear, even though we could all hear him anyway.

"Listen, Jake. Why don't we try it and if you feel uncomfortable, we'll figure something else out."

Edward was aroused by the idea of drinking his mate's blood, and he was really hoping Jake would agree, although he hid the desire beneath the surface.

"I could try to sign out some blood from the bank at the hospital to supplement as needed," Carlisle offered. He was trying to ease Jacob's nervousness.

Jacob looked from Edward to Carlisle, then back to Edward. He was reluctant and apprehensive, but still willing to try. He nodded solemnly.

"Okay, I'll try it."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

I was beyond terrified.

Never had I let Edward bite me before. I feared the pain of his teeth tearing into my flesh, the burn of his venom and how it might react with my shifter blood. Would it hurt more or less than if I were a regular human? Would I be at risk of turning into a bloodsucker myself?

"I don't think so," Edward said, responding to my thought. He climbed up on the bed and sat next to me, leaning his back against the headboard. I looked up at him from my position lying down, and he smiled gently at me. Of course, he _would_ know I was frightened.

"Besides, I'm not even sure how venomous I am right now."

If that was supposed to reassure me, it didn't work. Edward's smile faltered. "Listen, Jake. I can't promise it won't hurt at all, but I _can _promise that I'll suck out any stray venom from your bloodstream."

"Gee. Thanks."

Edward sighed and broke eye contact with me. "Let's just forget it. Carlisle will get some blood from the hospital. The baby can wait until tomorrow."

That manipulative bastard, using the baby to get his way. _Don't think that I don't know what you're trying to do._

Edward put his hands up defensively. "I'm not trying to do anything! I am sure the baby can wait until tomorrow. She's waited _this_ long, right? So let's not think about it anymore."

He started to get under the covers and when he was comfortable, he cuddled up to me on his side, laying his head in the crook of my arm. I ran my fingers through his hair, eliciting a light purr from him. I was relieved that Edward appeared to have let me off the hook without holding a grudge, but worry for the well-being of the baby was nagging at me now. I mean, how long would the baby have to wait? When did Carlisle get home from work?

"Not for another ten hours. He had to work a double today. Someone called in sick."

Fuck. I couldn't let the baby go that long without the blood it needed. Hell, I couldn't make Edward suffer through that terrible bloodlust again either.

Knowing now that I would submit to him, my mate softly kissed the side of my chest, trailing his lips up to my neck, where he nuzzled his face into the crook, inhaling deeply. My cock twitched, I couldn't help it. I loved when he smelled me like that, because I knew how hot it made him.

"I'll make it good. I promise," he murmured, his voice husky, before running the tip of his tongue along my jugular.

I gasped at the sudden sensation of his cool, wet tongue against my feverish flesh, my cock filling fast. He pressed his teeth to the skin covering my pumping artery. I've never been more aware of the rushing life blood running through my veins. Before I could lose my nerve, I thought to him,

_Do it._

No sooner were the words out of my mouth when I felt the sharp sting as my flesh tore, his teeth sinking in deep, puncturing the vessel containing my blood. I cried out loudly at the sudden, stinging pain, the venom feeling like a jolt of electric shocks, prickling at my nerves. Then there was a pulling sensation as Edward began to drink. I felt like someone was tugging at something deep in my groin, and the flames of desire spread through my body with every long swallow. I could feel his lips molded around my wound, carefully sealed so he wouldn't lose a drop of my precious liquid, and the gentle push and pull of his lips as he drank was making my cock throb painfully.

I groaned, clutching his shoulder, humping the air, begging for friction. Edward moved until he was half draped over me, his thigh resting between my legs. His cloth-covered cock brushed against my hip, and damned if he wasn't just as hard as I was. We ground our cocks against each other as he drank, the coil in my belly tightening to the point of bursting. My vision began to blur and the sensations at my neck and between my legs intensified. There was no more blood left for my brain—it was all going to two different, more important locations. When Edward reached down to cup my balls through my briefs, it was too much. I came with a cry, filling my underwear. Edward moaned against my neck and I felt him release into his pants.

Carefully, he extracted his teeth from my neck and swiped his tongue across the bite. The venom stung as it sealed the wound, my healing ability taking over from there. Not wanting to disturb my neck as it healed, Edward laid beside me as we came down from our mutual high.

We didn't say a word. We didn't need to. We both just laid there beside each other, reveling in our blissed out states. Soon, my body was screaming at me to get some rest so that my blood count could be restored. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard Edward gasp. I sat upright, looking down at him. His hand was resting on his belly and he was smiling. He met my gaze and his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Jacob. She moved."

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

It had been two weeks and still no word from Ubaldo and Santiago. They were meant to return from America after a few days at most. It could only mean two things. Either they were dead or they had defected.

I could understand it more from Ubaldo if he decided to run; he was a fairly new acquisition. But Santiago's loyalty to us was strong, and it seemed unlikely that he would branch out on his own. As much as I didn't want to believe it, it appeared that Santiago, at least, had to be dead. And he was my best strong-arm.

Could Carlisle have killed them to protect the secrecy of his experiment? No, I didn't think Carlisle had it in him. But any one of his minions could have been the culprits.

It seemed to me that there was only one thing to do.

Go to Forks and find out for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've entered an anonymous contest called The Summer it All Began. Check out the FFn page and read the stories, try to figure out which one is mine and vote! Voting starts this Saturday, June 16th!

Remove all spaces when you paste into your browser:

w w w. fan fiction.

net/ u / 3901802

/ The_ Summer _It_ All_Began

As always, a preview will be sent to all reviewers! I could use the encouragement; the next chapter is a lengthy one, and its been giving me trouble!


	15. Boy or Girl?

**Chapter 15: Boy or Girl?**

**Billy POV**

Edward was well into his third trimester now, and the looming threat of the wolves and the vulture vamps hung heavy in the air. We all tried hard not to dwell on it too much. Currently, we were distracting ourselves in the living room. Jacob's pack still patrolled outside—Edward was too far along now to ever not be on guard. The vampires, however, were preoccupied, taking turns feeling Edward's belly now that the baby was constantly in motion. It seemed that my son's contribution had done just the trick—the baby was strong and growing rapidly with the addition of his blood to its diet.

At the moment, it was Alice's turn to feel the baby move. Her delicate hand rested on Edward's half-bare belly as she squealed with delight at every new motion she felt beneath his skin. Esme had gone before her, but the males had not asked to touch him yet. This didn't surprise me much; it was a little too familiar, touching another man's body like that, especially skin to skin. I wondered what his brothers thought about all of this. I knew they accepted my son as a fellow brother, but I wondered how comfortable they were with a male pregnancy. Lord knows, I still struggled with it myself, and the child shared my _genes_. I was pulled from my musings as Alice asked a question that I had been rather curious about myself.

"So, have you boys discussed baby names yet?"

"Yes," Jacob answered immediately, excitement in his voice. "Anthony for a boy...it's Edward's middle name."

"And what about Ephraim?" I asked, a little affronted that the Black lineage wasn't being represented.

"Oh, that will be his middle name, Billy," Edward replied smoothly.

But I wasn't ready to be placated yet. What was so wrong with the name Ephraim that it couldn't be the child's first name? Edward bit his lip and looked to Jacob for help. Jacob knew I was stewing over their decision, and he tried to explain.

"Um...it's just that Ephraim is...kind of...dated."

"I agree. There have been Anthonys throughout history," Esme said, gently patting my shoulder. "The name stands the test of time." The other vampires murmured their agreement.

"Sorry, Dad," Jacob said, his expression sheepish. I shrugged in response and attempted a smile. As much as their choice bothered me, it was _their_ choice, after all.

"And if it's a girl?" Alice prompted.

"That was easy," Edward replied. He seemed happy to move on with the conversation. "Sarah Elizabeth. Our mothers' names."

My heart stuttered to hear the name of my beloved late wife spoken again after so many years. I found myself hoping for a girl, so that Sarah's legacy could live on centuries after her untimely passing. Edward met my gaze and we shared a smile.

"My turn!" Rosalie declared, practically shoving Alice away from Edward's belly. Alice shot her a disapproving glare, but allowed Rosalie to take her place, drifting over to sit beside her mate.

Rosalie eagerly placed her hand over Edward's distended belly, giggling as the baby nudged her from the inside.

Edward grimaced at the feeling and sighed deeply. "I wish I knew whether it was a boy or girl. I hate calling the baby 'it' all the time."

"We're going to have to wait it out, babe," Jacob said. "We haven't had a good ultrasound reading in weeks."

"That's true, the casing is too thick now for the sound waves to penetrate," Carlisle confirmed. "But there is another option."

Edward looked at Carlisle and groaned, responding to his thoughts. "No way. I don't want you sticking a giant needle in my belly," he said firmly.

"It's a fairly common procedure, Edward. An amniocentesis can not only reveal the sex of the baby, but also any genetic disorders as well."

Jacob shook his head. "Hold on, I heard those can be risky for the baby."

Carlisle nodded. "For human babies, yes. But this baby is much stronger than any other."

Jacob paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. Edward's head snapped to face my son. "What are you agreeing for? It's going to hurt!"

"Not for very long, son," Carlisle answered. "Besides, you ought to start getting used to the idea of pain."

Edward frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Jacob wrapped his muscular arms around his fretful mate in reassurance. He didn't say anything out loud, but it was obvious that he was communicating with Edward silently. Their gazes met and they smiled softly at each other before breaking the embrace. It never ceased to amaze me when I saw my son's affection for the vampire so prominently displayed. He was not in the least bit ashamed to love a man, let alone a vampire, and it made me proud. Jacob was a true Alpha through and through.

"Quit whining, Edward," Rosalie said. "What I wouldn't give to be in your position right now."

Edward's frown deepened and he narrowed his eyes at his sister. She didn't notice, however, being too wrapped up in feeling the baby. Edward drew in a deep breath and released a deafening belch, the force of it rustling Rosalie's blond hair.

Rosalie moved back sharply and grimaced, although she did not remove her hand from his belly.

"That. Was. So. Gross."

Edward gave her a pointed look and shrugged. "Yeah, well, it was gross inside me too. Still wish you were me?"

Everyone erupted in laughter, Jacob and Emmett laughing loudest of all. Rosalie glared daggers at her husband, and that shut him right up.

Jacob slung his arm around Edward's shoulders, drawing him into the crook of his arm and placing a kiss on the top of his head. The vampire relaxed into my son's embrace, looking quite content.

Rosalie had not given up her position beside Edward, and I found myself feeling envious of her. I wanted to feel the baby move for myself, but I held back. Would Edward be comfortable with me touching him so intimately? Surely it was fine for the other vampires to touch him that way—they had all been a family for decades. I was afraid to ask.

Edward's eyes met mine and he smiled gently at me. It was then I remembered that he could hear my thoughts. I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks and ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Come on, Grandpa, don't you want to feel your grandbaby kick the crap out of me?"

Rosalie's eyes darted to me and they narrowed slightly as she reluctantly removed her hand from his belly. She flashed away as I wheeled myself closer.

I felt really awkward—everyone was watching. It felt like their golden eyes were boring holes into me. Edward looked at me as if to say 'I know what you're going through.' Then he shot me an encouraging smile and nodded toward the belly.

Outstretched, my hand hovered for a moment before making contact. His skin was not as shockingly cold as I expected. It was still cold, but it was far warmer than was normal for a vampire. His skin also had more give than his stone-solid counterparts. I supposed that was why the amnio was possible—a needle would not penetrate a normal vampire hide. Edward huffed. _Sorry. _

Edward was in the middle of shrugging with one shoulder when I felt it. Something small and thin, like a limb, was jabbing at me. Awed, I could not believe it was really real; that my son's kid was growing inside this man. My eyes had grown wet, but I didn't care. I looked up at the two of them with an impossibly wide grin lighting up my face. Jacob was beaming, and Edward smiled knowingly.

This baby was alive and kicking. I could only hope that once Sam came for Edward, he would see the truth for himself—the infant was just that: an infant. Not a menace.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV <strong>

Edward was half-reclined on the hospital bed in the basement, with Jacob perched on the edge of the bed beside him. As I prepared the tools I needed for the amniocentesis, I explained the process to them.

"For this procedure, I'm going to insert this hollow needle through the abdominal wall and into the sac of fluid around your baby. I'll withdraw a small amount of amniotic fluid—it might take a few minutes to extract, but usually it takes less than thirty seconds. Your baby will make more fluid to replace what's taken out. You may feel some cramping, but I'll numb the skin first to make it less painful. Okay?"

Edward and Jacob both nodded their understanding, although Edward appeared to be nervous.

"It'll be alright, Edward. Can you remove the shirt, please?"

Edward hesitated, meeting Jacob's eyes briefly before turning back to me. "Do I have to? Why can't I just push the hem up?"

Confused by his hesitation, I stated, "I suppose you could, but it might be better if the cloth wasn't restricting your skin."

He met Jacob's gaze again and they appeared to be silently communicating something. Jacob shrugged and Edward sighed, as he tugged the hem of his shirt up over his head in a fluid motion.

I gasped in surprise as his upper body was revealed to me. It appeared that he had grown breasts since the last time I had examined him, albeit very small ones. I composed myself before Jacob could notice my surprise, but it wasn't lost on Edward. He looked utterly mortified as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Edward, why haven't you told me of this...development?" I asked, keeping my tone even.

Edward frowned. "It's embarrassing, Carlisle!"

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"A few days ago," Edward replied sullenly.

"He had a dream about breastfeeding, and when he woke up, there they were," Jacob added.

I leaned forward and raised my hand, hovering above his chest. _May I?_ He nodded after a moment of consideration and dropped his arms to his sides, looking away as I gently felt the fleshy protrusions. They were small and soft; unlike the breasts of the pregnant women I had felt in the past, whose breasts would be large and firm due to the growth of the mammary glands and the production of milk. I did not feel these developments in Edward as I felt my way across his chest.

Pulling my hand away, I asked him, "Have they grown at all since they first appeared?" Edward shook his head, not meeting my eyes. "Well, in that case, I think this is merely a result of the influx of hormones in your body. I don't feel any development of milk glands, so I think they will go away once you give birth."

"So, no breastfeeding?" Edward asked hopefully, meeting my gaze finally.

Smiling gently, I replied, "No breastfeeding."

Edward sighed in relief. Jacob looked a little disappointed, although I couldn't fathom why. Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob, and the Quileute wiped the expression off of his face. Deciding to get back to the task at hand, I changed the subject.

"Alright, are you ready to find out the sex of your child?"

Jacob nodded eagerly, smiling from ear to ear. Edward was significantly less excited, eyeing the needle warily.

"It's alright, Edward. I'm going to numb the area first." _The cream will only take care of the first few layers of skin, but hopefully it will dull the pain somewhat._ I silently cursed myself as Edward cringed at my errant thought, before nodding reluctantly.

I swabbed the spot above his belly button with a numbing agent. Satisfied with the amount, I set the swab aside, picking up the needle and preparing it for insertion. Edward eyed the lengthy needle with trepidation, his eyes wide with fear.

_Maybe it would help if you closed your eyes._

"It won't matter. I'll still see it in your minds," he said, his voice wavering.

"Even so." _I will try not to focus on it._

"That's impossible, Carlisle, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Edward decided to take my advice, shutting his eyes tightly and burying his face into Jacob's flank. He gripped Jacob's hand, and Jake squeezed it in solidarity.

"Squeeze me as hard as you need to; I can take it," Jake murmured to him.

Edward nodded imperceptibly as I lowered the needle to his belly.

"Now, keep still, Edward," I cautioned as the thin shaft pierced the first layer of his skin. The numbing agent must have worked, because he made no movement at first. When I pushed passed the skin and through the muscle, however, he let out a pained whimper, his shoulders tensing as he struggled not to move. He gripped Jacob's hand so hard that his knuckles turned white. Jacob grimaced but said nothing, his face turned away from the needle. I heard the bones in his hand beginning to crack, but Jacob made no move to pull away.

I continued to push the needle into his body as quickly as I dared, but when it reached the amniotic sac, I was met with firm resistance. Applying more pressure to puncture the sac, Edward let out a wail of pain, muffled slightly by Jacob's body. Jacob swallowed loudly, struggling to keep his emotions in check. Confused, I pushed harder—the needle should be going in easier, it shouldn't be taking this long. The needle wavered and I heard the tension in the metal increase just before it snapped in two.

After I extracted the broken needle from Edward's skin, his body relaxed and both boys opened their eyes and watched me, curiosity and concern creasing their brows.

Setting the two broken pieces aside, I drew in a breath. I didn't want to make them more nervous by delivering the bad news, but it wouldn't be fair to keep the truth from them. Edward's eyes shot up to meet mine, his face drawn tight with worry over what I was going to say.

"Spit it out, Carlisle!"

Edward knew something was up, so there was no way out now. I explained.

"It appears that the amniotic sac is too strong to be breached. We won't be able to do a c-section as we had initially planned."

"No c-section?" Edward asked incredulously, just as Jacob questioned, "What do you mean, Carlisle?"

Sighing heavily, I replied, "I don't know, boys, but if a needle won't penetrate the casing, then I don't expect a scalpel will either. We will just have to let nature take its course."

Edward scoffed at my words. "There's that word again—_nature_. What exactly is _natural _about this?"

"I meant to say: whatever will be, will be."

We were quiet for a moment as we pondered what "nature" might intend for Edward. And then Edward broke the silence, asking the very question I had been dreading.

"Carlisle, how is this baby going to get out of me?"

My shoulders slumped forward. I felt like a failure. I had no answers to give. For the first time ever, I felt helpless and unsure. I took stock of all possible bodily exits, speaking aloud so Jacob wouldn't feel left out.

"Well, the baby could come out a number of ways. There's no way to know for sure. The most obvious answer would be through the anus."

Jacob smirked a little and nudged Edward's shoulder. "I think you could handle that."

Edward chewed on his lip nervously. "A baby is a bit bigger than what I'm used to."

"But we can't be sure," I continued. "There are other options. The amniotic sac is attached to your appendix, so it could also travel up and be born orally." Edward and Jacob both balked at that idea.

"It won't be like _Alien_, will it?" Jacob asked seriously.

I chuckled. "That seems unlikely. I don't think the baby is going to pop out of Edward's stomach, no."

Jacob sighed, relieved. "Thank God, I don't know if I could handle that much gore."

"Tell me about it," Edward retorted. He hesitated for a moment, then asking shyly, "You don't think it will..." Edward trailed off, not wanting to actually voice his concern, but his eyes drifted down to his lap.

Immediately, I sought to reassure him. "That is highly doubtful. The bladder is connected to the kidneys, not the intestines. The baby won't have access to your urethra."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as Jacob's eyes widened with the realization of what Edward was asking. "Jesus," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, no need to worry, boys, I sincerely doubt that the baby will make its exit that way. I think the most likely options are either anally or orally, both of which I think would be manageable. We'll just have to wait and see, and be prepared for both possibilities."

With that, I left them to come to terms with my theories, heading back upstairs to my study. I needed time alone with my thoughts. I had to begin planning for any possible outcome, to ensure my son would not come to any harm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about the abrupt ending...I decided to break this chapter into two parts, because Carlisle and Billy spoke to me a lot more than I expected them to, and this would have been way too long! Damn, Rosalie's kind of a belly hog, isn't she?

For those of you that are wondering, this story is coming to an end. I plan to have 20 chapters and a short epilogue. A lot of action is on its way—I hope you're as excited as I am. Leave me a review and I'll send you a preview :)

Just a reminder to vote in **The Summer it All Began** contest! Its anonymous, but I wonder if you can pick out which is mine! Voting concludes on the 30th of June, so time is running out:

Remove all spaces when you paste into your browser:

www. fanfiction u/ 3901802/ The_ Summer _It_ All_Began


	16. Something in the Way

**Chapter 16. Something in the Way**

**Jacob POV**

In the aftermath of the failed amnio, Edward and I had retreated to our room. Edward was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with a few pillows behind him. He was attacking a snack bag, drowning his troubles in Cheetos. I was lounging across the foot of the bed propped up on my elbow, watching him. His eyes looked distant and sad as he listlessly popped one cheesy puff after another in his mouth.

_Do you want to talk?_

"No, thanks."

He didn't even look at me. I felt terrible; I wanted to help somehow, but I couldn't truly relate to his problems, many of which he probably hasn't even told me about. Obviously, there were some things he didn't want to share. I was fine with that, for the most part, so I continued to watch him eat.

Damn, those Cheetos were looking good. My stomach rumbled just as Edward polished off the bag.

_Aw, man! You could've saved me some!_

Edward shrugged in a noncommittal way. "Oh, sorry."

Determined to get a reaction out of him, I crawled over to him. I was about to take his finger in my mouth and lick off some cheese dust, but he pulled away sharply when he heard my intention, narrowing his eyes.

"No way. That cheese is mine." And he proceeded to stick his finger in his own mouth.

I frowned, watching him take all the cheese. _Greedy bastard._

Then Edward freaked out.

"Bastard? Our _kid_ is technically a bastard, you know. How dare you casually throw that word around?"

"Edward, calm down." This had to be the hormones talking. "I only wanted to lick your long, sexy fingers." He wasn't buying it, so I tried to get to the bottom of why he was acting this way.

"Edward, what's the matter? Are you mad that you had to be in pain, and we don't even have anything to show for it?"

Edward sighed, running his hand into his hair and clutching the roots. "A little, but that's not it."

I moved closer until my body was pressed against his side, pulling him into my embrace.

_Then what is it?_

He didn't look at me, but I could see his eyes were dewy as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I just feel like such a freak. I hate how everyone is always looking at me; even when they pretend they aren't, I still know that they are. I'm so huge and ungainly now—like the Blob. I'm hideous!" He hid his face in his hands as the tears started to flow.

"Edward! You are not hideous!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not," I argued. "I would fuck you right now."

"How can you still want me, with all this?" He gestured over the length of his body.

The words tumbled out of me. "Because you're my mate and it's _our_ baby that's changing you. It's unreal and amazing and beautiful and I love you."

The corners of his mouth turned up as he looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded emphatically. _Really._

"You'd fuck me right now?"

I rubbed my turgid cock hard against his thigh. He gasped and I saw his dick twitch through his boxers. I wanted that dick in my mouth right now. I needed to taste him. Edward groaned and his cock filled rapidly. Moving fast, I slid his boxers down over his legs and situated myself between his quaking thighs, plunging my hot mouth over his waiting cock. He cried out and twisted the sheets in his fists as I sucked him with as much pressure as I could muster, changing it up with flicks and licks of my tongue. With each bob of my head, I bumped against the underside of his belly, my hair tickling the stretched skin. Briefly, I stopped to soak my fingers before returning my mouth to his cock. Easing my fingers down to the furled skin of his ass, I circled and prodded at the hole. Edward's thighs fell open in an obvious invitation, and I slowly worked first one, then two, then three fingers inside, massaging his prostate. Edward was a writhing mess, and I felt his sac tighten under my chin, signaling his impending release. I popped off and he growled in protest. Looking up at him through my lashes, I thought directly to him.

_I want to fuck you, Edward. I want my cock to make you cum._

He shuddered and closed his eyes, his cock twitching in anticipation. Reopening his eyes, he cradled his belly in his hands and whispered, "But this will be in the way."

Swiftly, I shucked my pajama pants and crawled up beside him. Laying on my back, I turned my head to look him in the eyes. My tongue darted out to wet my lips and Edward's gold-flecked green eyes darkened to emerald. I nodded down to my cock, which was standing between my legs at full attention.

_Sit on it. _

"Fuck," he muttered, his eyes darkening even more. He bit his lip and climbed over me, resting his hands on either side of me. Slowly, he teased his hole over the head of my cock, the only other part of him touching me besides his belly. I groaned at the sensation. _Need to be inside you. _"Need you inside me," Edward whispered as he cautiously lowered himself onto my cock, inch by agonizing inch. The warm, wet tightness engulfed me torturously slow, until I felt his balls nestled in my pubes, resting on the base of my cock.

Edward threw his head back and groaned, rocking his hips into mine experimentally. He cried out as my cock bumped his prostate and his muscles tightened at the pleasure. His walls clamped tightly around me, and I gritted my teeth, struggling not to cum on the spot. The weight of his belly only added more pressure and friction to my dick. It seemed like the position of the baby was also weighing down on his colon, inadvertently giving my invading cock better access to his prostate. This was not going to last long for either of us.

Edward bounced on my cock, moaning and grunting. I met his hips with every upward thrust, hitting his spot with each stroke. I was lost in sensation, and I felt my orgasm building at the base of my spine. _Fuck, baby, so close! Come with me! _Grabbing Edward's cock, I pumped it furiously. "Oh, oh!" was all Edward could manage as his body convulsed in waves of pleasure at the same moment my cock exploded inside him. His ass clenched around my erupting dick and he emptied his seed in several spurts, some splashing onto my abs, but mainly dripping down the curve of his belly.

As we came down from our high, I gently extracted myself from Edward's body and laid him on his side. Snuggling up to his back, I wrapped my arms around him, and he took my hands in his. We didn't say anything; I just placed a soft kiss on his shoulder before settling in to sleep soundly next to my imprint, my mate, my world.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV<strong>

The bed dipped as I felt Sam slid out from beneath the covers. He was doing his best not to wake me, so I pretended he hadn't, keeping my eyes shut and struggling to maintain my heavy breathing. He left the room quietly, heading down the hall to the bathroom. As I listened to his receding footfalls, I opened my eyes a crack and peered at the clock on the nightstand.

5:50 a.m. An early start for a day of cruel intentions. Careful not to make a sound, I crept out of bed and made my way to the bureau, pulling out some clothes for the day and slowly dressing.

When I was done, I stared at myself in the mirror above the bureau, something I usually avoided if at all possible. My fingers found their way to the left side of my face, brushing across the long, raised scar tissue that marred my skin. Once, I had been beautiful. Of course, I had long since forgiven Sam for losing control and giving me this disfigurement, but it still saddened me when I thought about what I had lost. He still felt guilty, so I tried to hide it from him. He didn't mean to do it, after all. How could he? I was simply standing too close...

The sound of rushing water in the shower came to a halt. Sam would be leaving soon; leaving to commit infanticide and possibly imprinticide. Although I didn't agree with it, I had kept my mouth shut. It wasn't my place to go against the Alpha, especially when he was trying to protect the tribe. I was his imprint, yes, but I wasn't his keeper. Sam's responsibility was to keep our land and our people safe, and I knew he would be angry if I attempted to stand in the way of that.

But I had a sinking feeling that once they committed this atrocious act, the outcome would be the exact opposite of what Sam expected. Instead of peace, there would be war. A war that we would inevitably lose. Jacob would come after us for the death of the child, and if Edward was lost too, the vampires would surely avenge the loss of one of their own. The treaty would be broken; no one would be safe. I couldn't just stand by and let that happen. Whatever Sam's reaction might be, I had to say something.

I made my way into the kitchen, finding Sam, fresh from his shower, drinking a large glass of orange juice and polishing off a bagel. He turned as I entered the room, a look of surprise flashing over his face before his features became hard again. He had obviously hoped I would remain asleep until he was gone. His eyes burned with determination. He was expecting me to confront him, and he seemed resolved not to give in. It would take everything I had to try to dissuade him.

I crossed the room to stand before him and placed my small hands against his expansive chest.

"You don't have to do this, Sam. You can still back out," I whispered, my voice wavering with emotion.

His jaw tightened, but he rested his large hands over mine and gave them a squeeze. "It'll be alright, Em. I'll be okay."

He thought that I was worried about his safety. I decided to run with that. "It's too big of a risk. Vampires are lethal. I can't lose you." I pleaded with my voice and my eyes.

"What do you think they're going to do?" he scoffed. "They're just harmless Cullens!"

"Sam, they might not feed from humans, but they're still vampires," I reasoned.

Sam's face tightened. When he answered, his tone was confident. "We can take them."

He was being so stubborn. My voice raised a few octaves as I argued against him. "You're being naive, Sam! They may be kindhearted vampires, but you're threatening the safety of one of their own. They _will_ fight you to the death to protect him!"

"I expect them to! I'm ready. We'll take them out—one by one."

I recognized that I wasn't making any headway using this tactic, so I tried another.

"But what of Jacob? How could you kill the object of his imprinting? You know how much pain that would cause him."

He spoke through gritted teeth. "It is not my intention to kill his imprint; only the creature the two created."

"At great risk to Edward."

"Maybe so, maybe not," he replied, shrugging. "Anyway, Jacob separated himself from this pack. We won't be affected by his loss. I am under no obligation to protect his imprint any longer, since he denied me as his brother."

So that was his underlying motive: revenge against Jacob for defying his authority. A motive entirely misplaced.

"But you were determined to do this even before Jacob broke away. Don't you see? That is the very reason WHY he left!" I was shouting now, desperate for him to hear me.

In response, he took my hands from their place on his chest and pushed me away, a little harder than he needed to. I gasped as I stumbled backward, catching myself on the edge of the counter. A brief look of guilt flashed across his face, but he quickly steeled his expression once again.

"Emily, you have no say in this. I am the Alpha of this tribe; it is my duty to protect it. Even if that means I must hurt one who was once my brother. It. Is. My. Job."

"It's just a baby, Sam. It won't hurt anybody," I whispered, not ready to give up.

My words seemed to have some effect, because Sam's jaw trembled as he struggled to maintain his firm expression. The momentary hesitation was quickly masked, and he narrowed his eyes at me before turning on his heel and stalking out the front door. The screen door clattered loudly as it slammed closed behind him. I heard the familiar popping sound, and then a long howl as Sam called for his pack to assemble.

A solitary tear trickled down the side of face. He was leaving, but I caught his moment of hesitation. I dropped to my knees and prayed to the spirits that my words might have some effect, enough for him to reconsider his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

Fucking Aro. He didn't want me to come with him this time.

Me! His most valuable asset!

"I just think your brother will be more effective at bringing in the boy unharmed."

Fuck you, Aro! You think I would hurt a baby? Well…maybe I would. It depends.

The bastard had a point, so now I was stuck at the castle, without my soulmate; my brother, Alec. No, instead my companions were sad-sack Marcus and asshole Caius.

Marcus was mildly interested in seeing this pregnant boy, but he couldn't be bothered to actually travel to acquire him. That was much too hard; all his years of moping had made him lazy.

Caius had zero interest in the boy. He thought the whole thing had to be a hoax, and that this mission of Aro's was completely frivolous.

I didn't fucking care if the boy came here or not. I just wanted my brother to come home to me soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wonder if Emily's words will persuade Sam at all. Do you think so? And Jane, what a whiny little bitch…just had to throw that little tidbit in there. Hope you liked the lemon, it's the last one that you'll see for a little while.

The next chapter will be the wolf confrontation; I hope you're ready! I'll send a preview to my reviewers, but it will be short, so as not to spoil the action too much.

Did you vote in The Summer it All Began contest? Voting closes on Saturday June 30th!

Replace _SLASH_ and _DOT_ with actual slashes and dots and remove spaces...

www _DOT_ fanfiction _DOT_ net _SLASH_ u _SLASH_ 3901802 _SLASH_ The_Summer_It_All_Began

And thanks to harrytwifan for pre-reading this for me!


	17. The Wolves

**A million thanks to my prereaders harrytwifan and remylebeauishot. Without their watchful eyes, this chapter would have been much blander!**

**Chapter 17: The Wolves**

**Edward POV**

The baby was thirsty again. I had run out of the blood from the hospital the night before. The baby had been hungry for it every two or three hours, and I couldn't drink from Jacob that often; it would be too much loss for his body to replace, even with his advanced healing ability.

The only solution was to go hunting. Even though the vague feelings I got from the baby made me balk at the idea, rationally I knew that animal blood would get the job done and be at least somewhat satisfying. The only problem was that I had a pack of rabid wolves after me, and probably some sinister Italians to boot. So, the whole house, wolves and vampires alike, banded together to make sure the baby and I returned from our hunting excursion alive.

Jacob walked beside me in his supernatural form, and our wolf friends flanked us on all four sides. My family was spread out, forming a wide circle around the wolves and we came across any trouble, it was decided that we wouldn't run; it would be easier for them to take me down because I wasn't that fast anymore. I would slow our escape, making us weaker. Instead, we would stand and fight; the vampires on the front line, and the wolves protecting me in a tight circle a few yards behind them.

I heard the heartbeats just as my family began to think about them, too. Deer. A herd of them. As we ran toward the sound, the scent hit me, making my throat burn in anticipation. The baby kicked inside me excitedly. We were almost there when another scent made itself present—the scent of which we were all familiar with.

Wolf.

The pack was approaching rapidly; their vicious snarling could be heard in the distance. This was it. It was happening now. The deer had long since sensed danger and run off, but we continued on into the nearby clearing at the riverbank; a clearing large enough that my bodyguards would be able to protect me properly. We stood with our backs to the river, a natural barrier, facing the trees.

My family stood in a line facing northwest, the direction that the pack was coming from. Carlisle stood in the center, with Esme beside him. Alice was to his right, with Jasper on the end, and Rosalie and Emmett mirroring them to his left. Everyone was nervous; there was every possibility that one or more of us wouldn't make it out of this alive. But no one was willing to just throw me and the baby to the wolves (literally).Their biggest concern was keeping me safe.

The scent was becoming stronger; they were getting close. Jacob butted my thigh with his head, his large eye shining with an unshed tear.

_I love you._

"I love you," I echoed, my own eyes stinging with tears. Jacob licked the side of my face affectionately before running off to take his place in front of Carlisle and Esme.

Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah formed a close circle around me, tails swishing in their anticipation of this conflict, not knowing if they might have to kill a former pack brother. I felt terrible for them; this was all because of me. I hated being the cause of all this strife.

There was no more time to reflect on that—the wolves were here. They broke through the tree line, charging forward with one goal in mind: find me. I knew the black wolf leading them to be Sam, and he came to an abrupt halt when he saw the level of protection surrounding me and the baby. The rest of the pack stopped short behind him, always following their Alpha's lead.

Jacob stood proudly at the front in all of his lupine glory. His mighty chest was puffed up, making him seem even larger than he already was. He held his head high, his eyes fierce and commanding. He looked every bit the Alpha that he was born to be. His majesty didn't go unnoticed by his new enemies. His confidence intimidated them. That same confidence made my dead heart swell; he was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Sam's eyes flickered wildly over the formation before him. He had expected my family, and Jacob of course, but it threw him off to see his former pack mates pacing in a circle around me, ready to fight against him for the sake of my life. He hesitated to give the order.

_Hold your positions_, he commanded. The other wolves relaxed their menacing postures, but had mixed feelings about not attacking us. The younger wolves were relieved, but the others angry and confused. Jared and Paul were disappointed—they had actually been _looking forward_ to killing me.

Sam remained standing and contemplating us for some time, and our side began to wonder what he was going to do. They were in high defense mode, ready to pounce at the first sign that the wolf would attack. His pack listened intently to Sam's vague images of the memory he was trying to hide from them. But his mind betrayed him with pictures of a distraught Emily. Then, he imagined himself standing where Jacob was growling menacingly, and Emily, rounded with their child and helpless like I was, fighting for their lives. He shuddered visibly and some of the wolves cringed.

Sam bent his head and slowly turned his back to us. He phased back into his human form with a pop, swiftly donning his shorts. His pack was shocked that he would leave himself so vulnerable. Our side was also put off by his apparent fearlessness. But I knew the truth. He was afraid to be human in this moment, but he needed to speak to Jacob, and they no longer shared a mental link. He was still shrouding his thoughts to the best of his ability, but in the stress of the situation, his wolves and I were catching bits and pieces. Jacob was starting to get annoyed at the apparent delay, and he snarled viciously, clawing the ground, tail stiffly swishing behind him. Sam walked closer to the front line despite Jacob's aggressive display, stopping just a few feet away from his fellow Alpha.

"Jacob, I'm sorry."

Jacob jerked his head back in surprise. He wasn't the only one; everyone in the clearing was shocked by Sam's apology, his own pack included.

"My brother, I know now that I was wrong." His eyes darted to me and then back to Jacob. "I still fear what might be growing inside of him, but I have thought long and hard about this, and I have come to the conclusion that we should not take an innocent life until we know for certain that it is a threat."

Sighs of relief on our side mixed with snorts and huffs from Sam's pack. I breathed a sigh of relief; Sam had come to his senses. His little slip of the shield told me that it had been Emily's doing; I would have to remember to do something special for her.

Sam defended his choice to his indignant pack. "Bloodsuckers are volatile creatures, but the Cullens will teach it their lifestyle." Turning back to face us, Sam looked to Carlisle. "It will be an addendum to the treaty. The child MUST adhere to the rules of the treaty. No second chances."

"Done," Carlisle said quickly.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Sam, suspicious whether this was the truth. My wolf ducked his head and glanced back at me quickly, seeking the truth from me. I nodded at him with a slight smile. He turned back to Sam and locked eyes with him, at they stared at one another intently, the silent conversation a mystery to everyone, even me. There was nothing tangible about this showdown; there weren't words to hear or pictures to see, but there was a strange energy present as they stared at each other. Eventually, they broke the stare and nodded solemnly, coming to a spiritual agreement between themselves.

_Everything's going to be fine. They won't hurt him_, Jacob told his pack, who relaxed their protective stance around me.

Sam stepped closer to his pack and phased back into a wolf. He was about to tell his fellow pack members to follow him home, when Jared's mind began to shout.

_We should kill them anyway! Forget the baby! Fucking FAGS are an abomination on their own! _

The rest of his pack shouted back through the link for him to shut up, but he ignored them, pawing at the earth and eyeing Jacob. Jacob looked on in confusion, no longer having access to the minds of Sam's pack. He had no idea that Jared was about to attack him. Unfortunately for him, Jared must have forgotten about my ability. As the misguided wolf began to charge at Jacob, I rushed forward. My family shouted at me in their minds to stop, wondering what the hell I thought I was doing, but I was determined to save my mate from this sudden attack by his bigot former pack brother. Besides, I wasn't as helpless as they all made me out to be.

I may have been slower than usual since my pregnancy began, but that didn't mean I was no longer fast. I cut Jared's onslaught short, taking him by surprise with a swift kick to his hind leg, breaking the shin bone and bringing him down. All of the minds around me looked on in shock that I still had the ability to be so physical. I smiled smugly down at Jared in response to their thoughts; I might be carrying a child, but I was still a man, still a vampire. I wasn't as useless as they all thought, and I'd be damned if I stood by and let any harm come to my mate.

The pain of his injury forced Jared back into human form, and he lay there, clutching his leg and moaning. His mind screamed curses and homophobic slurs at me. In the back of his mind however, buried beneath the epithets and hate, he was seeing an image of himself. He looked a few years younger, and he was covered in sweat and panting hard, watching himself having sex in a mirror. But the person that Jared was fucking wasn't a woman. It was a man.

The image came and went in a flash, but it told me all I needed to know. Jared was projecting hateful homophobia to hide his shame about his own sexuality. As sad as that was for him, I was still fucking pissed that he would go to this extent to prove he wasn't gay.

I heard the bone begin to crack as I applied a bit more pressure on his leg as a form of revenge. He wailed pitifully, his mind largely focused on the pain now. Briefly, he wondered how I could still move so fast and have so much strength to injure him, now that I was so belly-heavy.

"You forget what I am." My tone was menacing and he shuddered at my words, as I had hoped he would. "I may have some human traits at the moment, but I am still a vampire."

I decided to cut the asshole a break, and eased up a little on his leg. He struggled to free himself, but my weight was still too much for him to budge in human form. He realized this quickly and gave up, laying his head down on the earth and whimpering pathetically. His eyes rose slowly to meet my icy glare.

_Will you tell everyone now?_

I stared down at him for a long moment, before turning my gaze away to look off into the distance.

"I have known many things in my lifetime that I should not know."

"That's the understatement of the year," muttered Emmett, both out loud and in his mind.

Ignoring him, I continued. "But I would never speak any of it."

_If he did start telling people the things he hears, the world as we know it would probably come crashing down, _Jacob chimed in. His pack chuckled along in their minds. His next thought was for me. _You're so fucking strong, baby. Thanks for saving me. I love you._

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, touched by his affection for me. Even though I knew beyond a doubt that he loved me with everything he had, it was still nice to hear.

Satisfied that I had sufficiently scared Jared into submission, I released my foot from his leg. Looking down at the naked boy on the ground, I could hear the bone beginning to knit itself back together. It was a clean break—he'd be fine in a couple of hours. None of the wolves objected to the fact that I broke Jared's leg—they heard what he was screaming—they knew he was asking for it. Surprisingly, Paul was feeling a newfound respect for me. Apparently, Jared was something of a bully to him, like an older brother who enjoyed teasing Paul and putting him down. It pleased him to see Jared taken down a notch, especially by a pregnant male vampire.

My family had no idea what Jared had been thinking, of course, but they all assumed it was pretty bad if it sent me into defensive mode like that. They were resigned to hear the full details later, but for now, they were all proud and relieved that I was able to protect myself and my mate from the unexpected attack.

"Here, let me make a splint for your leg," Carlisle said, snapping a sizable branch off of the tree beside him.

Sam nodded at Carlisle, but thought to me, _Can you untie his shorts, Edward? He's humiliated enough as it is_. I did as he asked, as Carlisle knelt beside Jared. I may be generous enough to allow him some modesty, but I wasn't going to _dress_ the bastard. I handed the shorts to Carlisle and retreated to stand beside my wolf, threading my fingers through the fur on his scruff.

Playfully, Jacob butted me with his head. _You're gonna have to fill me in on what happened there later._

The Jared episode aside, the other wolves were relieved not to have to kill me. Not because they cared if I lived or died, but because they didn't want Jacob to experience the loss of his imprint. I was mildly insulted, but I brushed it aside. It didn't matter _why_ they didn't kill me. All that mattered was that I was still here, and the baby was okay.

My moment of peace was cut short when I began to pick up on some unfamiliar minds. I recognized the language as an obscure Mediterranean tongue, but I did not know enough of it to make out the thoughts. Their minds sounded very close, but I could smell no foreign vampires in the vicinity. I sought to find the scents to accompany the voices, jerking my head in all directions and tasting the air. My family took immediate notice. Just as Carlisle was going to ask what was going on, the river water broke behind us, pulling everyone's focus. Out of the river emerged a small army of ten of the Volturi guards. We all took a simultaneous step back, allowing them a wider berth in our surprise.

Behind the guards appeared the heads of Aro, Chelsea, Felix and Alec. They glided easily up the riverbank, dripping wet. Chelsea tried in vain to wring out her dress.

"Ugh, I'm soaked!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what did you think about the resolution of the wolf conflict? And how about Jared's secret? I would love to hear your thoughts.

Next time, we will see what the Volturi have planned. I am going away for the first half of next week, and while I hope to post on time, the next installment may be a few days late. Apologies in advance…


	18. The Volturi

**Chapter 18: The Volturi**

**Jacob POV**

I was frozen in shock, along with everyone else, by the sudden appearance of the Italians. We hadn't noticed them coming, since they had cleverly masked their scents by traveling underwater. Damn those assholes for not having to breathe! Edward huffed a little in agreement to my thought. I couldn't help but be a little frustrated with Edward for not hearing their thoughts in time to warn us. His eyes narrowed a little. _But I know you can't help it, babe. The pregnancy is affecting you._ He gave a slight nod and rubbed my neck affectionately to tell me that he wasn't taking it personally.

Behind the small army of thugs were four, more refined-looking vampires. There was an ancient papery-skinned man and a beefy guy that reminded me a little of Emmett. Standing next to them was a drop-dead gorgeous blonde woman and a forlorn-looking boy that seemed even younger than Edward did.

When the blonde emerged from the water, I could hear Embry and Quil having some rather lustful thoughts about her. I wondered if some of the other wolves were feeling the same way. I glanced up at Edward, and he smiled down at me in answer.

"Ugh, I'm soaked!" the blonde complained, her clothes dripping wet. The drenched Italians then began to spin in rapid circles, effectively drying themselves off, while splashing droplets of water on those of us that stood closest to them. When they stopped their spin cycle, it was as though they had never been in the river.

Even though the male members of my pack continued to drool over the hot blonde, she was not the focus of my attention. I couldn't stop staring at the young boy. He had to be no more than fourteen. _They brought a kid with them?_

Edward whispered low under his breath, "Looks can be deceiving."

Of course, the boy heard him, and he looked sharply in our direction. Edward met his stare, and neither of them wavered while the ancient guy made his way to the forefront of the group, closely followed by the other three. As the man appraised the pack, his brow furrowed slightly. He probably wasn't expecting a bunch of dogs to be standing with the Cullens. He covered his slip quickly, smiling broadly and exuding an air of false confidence as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

"My dear friend, Carlisle! How nice to see you!" His voice was way too jolly.

"I wish I could say the same, Aro," Carlisle said flatly.

Aro grinned widely and took a few steps closer to Carlisle. "Now, now, Stregoni, is that any way to greet your guests?"

Carlisle scowled. "I don't remember inviting you."

I glanced up at Edward and saw that he was completely focused on the one called Aro, the one that wanted to steal my Edward to do experiments on him! I wanted to tear his head off right this minute! Edward's grip on my scruff tightened slightly. _Don't worry; I won't do anything until they make the first move._ His hand relaxed, but he didn't let go entirely. I was glad he didn't. I was nervous about how this was going to play out, and I needed to feel him beside me.

"You invited me when the two scouts I sent to pay you a visit never returned." Aro gave Carlisle a pointed look as he took a few steps closer.

Carlisle clasped his hands behind his back and took a few steps back, putting some space between himself and his old "friend." It was almost as if he was avoiding touching this man. Edward nodded slightly, confirming my suspicion. I wondered what his ability might be. Some kind of electric shock, maybe?

"I don't know anything about any scouts. We haven't had outside visitors in nearly nine months, when Jasper's old friends came to call."

"How odd. Well, I'm sure _someone_ here knows something about their mysterious disappearance." Aro gazed meaningfully around the group, before he came to rest on my vampire.

"Oh, Edward, where are my manners? How are you feeling these days?"

"Fine," Edward replied.

"Well, you look very…interesting…" Aro snickered, and his minions tittered behind him. I couldn't help but snarl at him. Aro yelped with laughter when he looked at me. "Attack dogs?" he asked, before laughing again.

The blonde stepped forward, and when she spoke, her voice sounded like music. "How can you be so rude, Aro? Edward, you have that lovely glow about you. Congratulations on your child."

Edward responded politely. "Thank you, Chelsea."

"Yes!" Aro continued. "Congratulations are in order! And who might the other half of this child belong to? Who, dare I say, is the _father_?" He sneered at Edward with that last word, and my fur bristled on end at the insult.

Nobody answered as Aro's eyes swept over the crowd. Everyone was looking anywhere but at me and Edward, which I thought made it kind of obvious. When his eyes landed on me, I puffed up my chest and stood proudly, pawing at the ground to stake my claim. He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"My goodness, the attack dog?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"He's a shape-shifter," Edward explained.

"Hmph! This is very interesting." Aro stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"And there's more." Aro looked back at my mate as Edward continued. "They shift into wolves for the very purpose of disposing of vampires."

Aro was aghast, and his jaw dropped. "You mate with your natural enemy?"

"I'm not like other vampires."

"Well, that certainly _is_ true," Aro intoned, looking down at Edward's belly. He turned his attention back to Carlisle. "Has the pregnancy gone well?"

"Yes, it's been as normal as one can expect."

"And when do you suspect he'll be ready to give birth?"

"It's hard to say. Sometime in the next month, I think," Carlisle said in a noncommittal tone. "It could be tomorrow, it could be a few weeks. Ultrasounds no longer work, so there is no way to be sure."

Aro considered this for a while. As he continued to think, Edward began to shift on his feet. I could feel his agitation growing, and my hackles stood on end.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Edward snarled. "We all know that you want to steal me away and do experiments on me. Ubaldo gave you up real quick before we snapped his neck!"

"I knew it!" Aro rejoiced in being right. "I didn't care so much for Ubaldo. Good riddance. But Santiago…Santiago, I liked." Aro sighed heavily. "You killed two of my guards, Edward. All I wanted was for them to see if you would be receptive to a visit to Volterra, so that you could be completely comfortable when you gave birth to your little miracle."

Emmett spoke up. "That's bullshit, and everyone knows it! I was there that night. I killed Santiago myself. They wanted to kidnap Edward and do all kinds of tests on him!"

"No tests." Aro raised his hands defensively. "Only observation."

Edward gripped my fur tighter, but his expression remained stony. That must have been a lie.

Carlisle chimed in. "We don't know how the birth is going to happen, Aro. I think it would be best if he remained in my care. I am a physician, after all."

Aro mulled this over for a moment. "I could be willing to have you come along..."

Esme interjected, trying to reason with Aro. "Pregnancy is difficult, even in a normal situation. Edward should remain here with us, where he feels comfortable."

"Well, it's not really your decision, is it?" Aro sniffed rudely as he turned his attention back to my mate. We both visibly stiffened under his gaze. Aro seemed to be asking Edward something in his mind, and Edward shook his head, growling low.

Aro smiled and looked at me, his blood-red eyes shining and filmy. He looked demonic and kind of crazed. "You could come too, doggy. We would love to have you."

"No!" Edward shouted, staggering back a few paces, pulling me with him. "One of the other rulers hates wolves," he whispered hurriedly. "If you go to Italy, he'll kill you."

Of course, everyone in the clearing had superior hearing and could hear every word Edward said. My wolves and Sam's all growled, adopting defensive postures, ready to defend me.

Aro's cool façade faltered as he considered the dangerous-looking wolves. He was quick to mask his wariness, but not before I saw his moment of hesitation. He gestured to the boy standing just behind him. "Alec?"

The boy stepped forward and gazed at the group of us, the Cullens stiffening at his approach. Edward gasped and gestured toward the forest. "Run," he hissed, as he started running in the opposite direction. I could see a light fog coming from the boy, and it was slowly creeping its way closer to the Cullens. I was momentarily frozen in place, wondering what the hell that weird mist could be. I looked back at Edward; he had gotten a few yards away in the few seconds that had passed, but suddenly Chelsea appeared directly in front of him and, with a triumphant smile, she grabbed him by the arm. Edward hadn't moved fast enough, and now that he was caught, there was no way he was getting away—this vampire was much stronger than he was at the moment.

All hell broke loose around me when Edward was caught, vampires and werewolves colliding, all fighting for possession of _my_ Edward. This was winner take all.

Fuck that._ I _was the winner! _I_ would be the one to rescue him.

My mind whirred a mile a minute as I watched the ruckus erupt around me. Paul lunged at the Alec without a moment of hesitation, taking his head in his jaws and swiftly removing it. The strange creeping mist evaporated immediately, before it had the chance to reach anyone on our side. Brady and Collin were protecting the injured Jared in a far corner of the clearing. The wolves and vampires worked to take down the rest of the army. I watched as Rosalie grimaced, holding the stump where her arm was once attached, as Emmett tore her attacker to pieces. Leah and Seth worked together on the large burly one, taking him by surprise and removing his limbs one by one. Even Esme was going head-to-head. It was all so mind-boggling.

Somehow, I had been overlooked in the battle going on around me—everyone was occupied fighting someone else—I was the odd man out. My eyes searched for Edward, and he was struggling against the iron grip of that damned woman. His face was strained, like he was fighting against some invisible force that threatened to overpower him. I knew that some vampires had gifts, and I had no doubt that this woman was one of them. I wondered in a panic what she was doing to my mate. I wanted to jump in and free him, but she was too close to him—I was afraid I might hurt him in the process. As I watched them, feeling helpless, I recalled an old legend that I had heard many times around the bonfire. I probably heard that legend a hundred times—my father told it often. I had a plan now, and I knew it would work.

Chelsea was momentarily distracted by the action around her, and Edward met my gaze, his expression hopeful. _Should I?_ He gave a slight nod and smiled briefly. He knew what I was going to do, and he was telling me he thought it would work.

Turning toward the forest, I pumped my four legs hard as I hurtled toward a large tree. I veered away just in time to miss hitting it dead-on, but my flank scraped along the rough bark, tearing my skin in the process. I felt the blood seeping out of the wound, slowly matting my fur.

The moment the scent of blood hit their noses, everyone froze. Everyone that is, except the shifters. The wolves continued to fight, instantly tearing their opponents apart in their moment of thirsty distraction. The Cullens were also frozen in shock at the scent of my blood, but they recovered much quicker than their Italian counterparts and quickly dispatched their enemies.

I circled back around and charged at the bitch holding on to my Edward. Her eyes got impossibly darker as my blood grew closer to her, her own thirst mounting as I approached. She released my mate as she was gripped with bloodlust, and Edward dropped to his knees, gasping for breath as though he was relieved of some great internal struggle. My concern for him started to cloud my original intent, but he met my gaze and shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. He was okay; he would tell me later. Right now, I had a bloodthirsty vampire interested in me.

She lunged at me, but not before I launched myself in the air, my head tilted at an angle, my open jaws wrapping around her slim torso. I shook her violently and tossed her in the air. As she came back down to earth, I caught her before she could hit the ground and tore her limb from limb. Jasper came to my aid as I tore her apart, gathering up the pieces and adding her to a crackling fire with the rest of the dismembered Italians.

The only one left was Aro. Carlisle held his arms tightly behind his back with one hand, his other arm wrapped tightly around the demented Italian's neck. With no one left to protect him, he was at the good doctor's mercy now. Aro's crimson eyes were wild as he struggled against Carlisle's iron grip. Carlisle's face was a mixture of determination and indecision; I wondered what he was going to do.

Aro huffed when he sensed Carlisle's inner conflict, and he forced a chuckle from his lips. He was trying to remain light-hearted, even in the face of his own demise. "Carlisle, this is so unlike you!" he managed to say, as Carlisle's arm tightened, constricting his vocal chords.

The whole clearing was silent as we waited for Carlisle's response. The charged atmosphere was broken, not by Carlisle's voice, but by Jasper's.

"If you let him go, it will never end," he whispered, the silence in the clearing making him sound louder than he intended to be.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed, and his next words were so menacing, I couldn't help but shudder.

"Never underestimate a maker's drive to protect what is his," Carlisle hissed in his nemesis' ear, before swiftly releasing the vampire's arms and snapping his neck. With a grimace, Edward's sire tossed the ancient vampire's head into the fire, and we all watched as the flames consumed the last of our foes.

_Tbc…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Much love to my amazing pre-readers** remylebeauishot **and** harrytwifan**  
><em>


	19. Aftermath

**Chapter 19 - Aftermath**

**Esme POV**

My husband had been perfectly composed in the immediate aftermath of the conflict. He seemed unshaken and confident that he was in the right, ridding the Earth of Aro. It was how he had to be—he was the leader of the family; creator, father, husband. We all knew that in a situation like the one we just experienced, Carlisle would do whatever he had to in order to keep his family safe. His devotion to us was the glue that kept us together. As such, that was the mask he wore in the clearing.

As we all made our way back home, the wolves having left us for the reservation, I knew that underneath the cool exterior, my Carlisle was a mess inside. My husband was not a violent man—it is my sincere belief that he has never put his hands on another in his whole existence. That changed today, and I knew it would not be easy for him to recover. But he didn't have a choice; he couldn't just turn the other cheek this time.

Edward was his first companion, and they shared a close and special bond that even mine and Carlisle's couldn't touch. Of course, their bond was entirely different than ours. More of a parent-child relationship, which I dared to say was a stronger bond than that of mates. Carlisle was Edward's guide in life, and for all of his existence, Edward strived to emulate him. He was his own man, of course, but many of his values as a vampire were derived from Carlisle's mind, and Carlisle helped to cultivate them.

When we returned to the house, it was late at night, so Jacob was spared having to tell his father of the battle until morning. Everyone paired off and silently gravitated to their rooms. No one said a word—there were no words to be said. Save for Rosalie's arm, which was back in its rightful place, we were all safe, by the grace of some higher power. It was time to reflect on what happened with our respective mates.

Carlisle led the way and opened our bedroom door, going straight for the bed and sitting on the edge, his head in his hands. His shoulders sagged, his body language screaming "defeated." I took a seat next to him and pulled him into my embrace, his head resting against my bosom. He clutched at the sides of my blouse like he was hanging on for dear life, and he started to sob quietly. It broke my heart to see his pain, but I sat there, shushing and rocking him, stroking his hair, letting him release it all.

After a time, Carlisle's shoulders stopped shaking, and he took several steadying breaths. He pulled back a little to look up at me; I half-expected to see his cheeks streaked with tears. Instead, his face was drawn tight with his anguish. He was at war with himself: he had to protect his favorite child, but it went against his very nature to end someone's life. It was the most significant conflict of interest Carlisle had ever faced. Finally, he broke the silence with a faint whisper.

"I did what I had to do, right?"

"Of course," I answered immediately.

Carlisle sighed deeply and stood up from the bed, smoothing out his shirt.

"I'm going to my study. I…I just need to be alone with my thoughts right now."

I simply nodded my understanding, not trusting my voice. He inclined his head in acknowledgment and left the room without looking back.

Lying back on the bedspread, I ran my hands over my face. I hoped alone time would do him some good, but I couldn't see how it would. I knew Carlisle; the guilt would fester inside him, and his doubt would grow. If he went down that road, he would never be able to reconcile this choice with himself. Resolved not to let that happen, I was about to get up and go to my husband when I hear footfalls in the hall. His voice was just barely audible; any vampire not paying attention would miss it.

"Stay there, Esme. I've got this."

Relieved, I laid back down. Once Carlisle saw Edward and realized why he had to kill Aro, he would be reminded that he made the right call.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

After we burned the last of the vamps and said goodbye to our still-hesitant wolf allies, we headed back to the Cullen house. It was a quiet walk, and I held tight to Edward's hand, scared to let go and risk losing him again. It had been much too close of a call—I shuddered at the memory of that blonde leech's hand curled around Edward's arm.

My mate squeezed my hand in answer to my thoughts, and I raised my head to meet his gaze. He tugged on my hand to pull me closer, and I leaned into him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled against my mouth, and I returned his smile. He was right; I shouldn't think about that now—that bitch was dead, along with the rest of Edward's would-be kidnappers.

When we made it to the house, Edward and I went straight to our room and got into bed, too tired to even remove our clothes. Instead, we just lay there for a while, wrapped in each other's arms. I didn't know what he was thinking about, but I was simply reflecting on how grateful I was to still have him here, safe in my arms.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" Edward whispered, his voice muffled by my chest where his head was resting above my heart.

"Yes."

"I never got a chance to feed."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. We had just been involved in an epic confrontation with two groups of supernatural beings, staring death in the eye, and all the pregnant vampire could think about was food.

"I can't help it!" he whined. "I'm hungry! The _baby_ is hungry!"

Lifting my wrist into his sight line, I said, "Here, just drink from me. I feel up to it." _But not too much, okay?_

"Promise," he said, licking his lips before he broke through my skin. As he pulled my blood into his mouth, I laid my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes, giving in to the feeling of my essence being siphoned out of me. It wasn't as sensual when he fed from my wrist, but there was still something intimate about it. I closed my eyes and gave in to the sensation.

While he drank, my mind began to wander to what happened in the field earlier. I remembered Edward struggling in Chelsea's grasp, looking like he was fighting against some invisible force. I wondered what I was missing there.

Edward removed his teeth from me and sealed up the wound, placing my wrist gently by my side. His head still resting on my chest, he turned his body so he could look up at my face.

"Chelsea has—_had_—the ability to break bonds and forge new ones. The stronger the tie between two people, the more difficult it was for her and the more effort she put behind it. That's what I was struggling against. She was trying to sever my bond with you."

I gaped in horror at the thought of losing him like that. I honestly thought it would be a fate worse than death to see him walk off with them, believing that he didn't love me, but that he loved _them_ instead.

"She couldn't do it, love. She never would have succeeded; our bond is too strong. I could see it in her mind, like thick, interlaced rope on the mast of a ship." He smiled widely and leaned up to press his lips to mine in a quick kiss. "She couldn't break us."

"Damn right she couldn't."

We lay silent for several moments as my mind continued to replay the events from earlier. I wanted to ask about Jared and what had gone on between them; what was it that he didn't want Edward to tell? I didn't ask, no matter how curious I was. It wouldn't make a difference; Edward was always honorable when it came to his ability. Doesn't matter who you are or what you'd done, he'd always keep your secret.

So, I left that thought alone and focused on the good doctor effortlessly twisting the head off of that demented old creep that wanted to steal my Edward. I couldn't even begin to imagine what they planned to do with him once they got him to Italy. As unlike Carlisle as that sudden move was, I was glad for it. If Aro was allowed to live, I was sure he would only return, this time with a full army.

"Yes, you're right. He wanted to see if I could be impregnated again and again. He was hoping I could be so he could kill our baby to dissect and study it. If I couldn't, they would just keep our baby as a case study and kill me."

I felt my gut twist as I registered his words, and I shot into a sitting position, displacing Edward. My body beginning to shake with rage that someone would plan harm for my imprint and my child. He grabbed my arm to bring me back to reality and out of the blind rage that threatened to consume me. _It could have happened, but it didn't_, I thought over and over like a mantra as I struggled to keep my wolf inside.

Edward held me close to him, stroking my hair, soothing my wolf. "But it didn't happen. Will never happen. I'm safe…_we're_ safe. For now."

Pulling back to look at him, I asked, "What do you mean 'for now'?"

Edward sighed, looking as though he regretted what he said. "Well, I didn't want to worry you now, but you have to know sooner or later. The ones that came? That was by no means _all_ of the Volturi. Aro is only one of three self-appointed rulers of our kind. And one of them is far more cruel than Aro ever was. He is the one that really hates wolves."

Fantastic.

"And the boy? He has a twin sister. I am absolutely certain that she will come seeking vengeance, and her gift is extremely powerful."

My head was swimming with this new information. Part of me wanted to know her gift, but another part didn't think I could handle any more right now. Edward listened to the last part of that thought—he spoke no more on the topic.

My thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of a man crying. Glancing at Edward, I found him staring at the closed door, his face drawn in sadness and concern. The only one besides me that could make Edward look that way was Carlisle. It was obvious the benevolent vampire was feeling remorse for his actions.

Not wanting Carlisle to overhear, I spoke to Edward in my mind. _I can't believe Carlisle actually killed him. I mean, he deserved to die for how he wanted to hurt you, but Carlisle didn't know his plans. It just seems so out of character._

Edward's voice was barely a whisper as he spoke right into my ear. "He knows firsthand the kind of cruelty Aro is capable of."

"I'm going to my study. I…I just need to be alone with my thoughts right now," we heard Carlisle say faintly, before the sound of his footsteps brought him down the hall to his destination.

Edward moved to the edge of the bed and stood up laboriously, steadying his awkward form with the bedpost. He glanced back at me and shot me a meaningful look.

_Go. He needs you._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

He could smell me coming. He was shutting me out of his mind, but I could still feel the tenor of his thoughts; they were a mix of sadness, disappointment and remorse. My chest constricted, and I held my breath reflexively—_I _did that to him. He was feeling those things because of me.

When I reached the door of his study, he mentally invited me in. Pushing the door open, I saw Carlisle standing by the window, looking outside, completely devoid of movement. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his stance was rigid. Closing the door behind me, I walked up and wrapped my arms around him from behind, hugging him close. Well, as close as I could with my bump in the way.

Carlisle relaxed into my embrace and brought his hands around to cover mine. He turned slightly to look at me, his face drawn tight with disquiet.

"I just want to thank you, Carlisle. I know how hard that was for you."

Carlisle nodded and turned back to look out the window, but not stepping out of my embrace.

"Aro was an old acquaintance, and I spent several good years with him. But he was never my friend. He was no one's friend."

Carlisle's mind swirled with memories of his time in Italy. Flashes of executions, mass feedings that became bloodbaths, conspiracies and rumors as cloaked vampires whispered amongst themselves. Aro's constant attempts to convert my sire to his lifestyle. Carlisle had left to escape his endless mission, and he knew full well the lengths Aro would go to to get what he wanted.

But there were many vampires that depended on his leadership. Surely his brothers in the Triad would want revenge. And the other fatalities held high rank and were revered in their own way. Would they come after us? Surely, Jane… A chill shot up my spine.

I voiced my concern as gently as possible. "Even so, he will be missed..."

"Indeed, his absence will be noticed."

I let go of him and circled around to face him. "And then what?"

Carlisle avoided my gaze, looking down at his shoes and shaking his head. "I don't know, Edward. I don't know."

Look at what I'd done. A group of vengeful vampires were coming after my whole family. Who knew how many there would be? And there were only seven vampires in our coven. Even with Jake and the wolf pack, we would still be outnumbered. We would also have a baby to contend with; an innocent child at risk of a fatal attack from the moment it entered the world.

It was all too much. Tears flowed unbidden, and I hid my face in my hands, my whole body shaking as I sobbed. Carlisle was quickly by my side, pulling me close. I buried my face against his chest and moaned, "Look what I've done! I've put us all in terrible danger!"

Carlisle tilted my chin up so he was looking at me. He smiled soothingly as he wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I would do it again, Edward. Without hesitation. You are mine to protect. I would do anything to keep you safe, even if it meant my own death."

I leaned my cheek into his palm and nuzzled it affectionately. He smiled and pulled me close, hugging me tight, showing me his love. I felt a lot better, but I was still worried. Sniffling a little, I asked, "But what will become of us when they find out what happened?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, there are more immediate concerns to think about." He gently patted my belly.

"Me," I said, flatly.

"Always you, my child."

* * *

><p><em>My old house in Chicago was in a state of disrepair, looking as though no one had lived there for decades. Which, of course, no one had. The house belonged to Edward A. Mason IV now, and he lived overseas. I stood out front, looking at the once immaculately kept lawn, now overgrown with weeds.<em>

_Something inside me told me to turn and run away, but my feet had other plans. I moved forward like a ghost, turning the knob and opening the unlocked door. I felt like I was floating through each room, taking in the furniture covered in white sheets, a thick layer of dust accumulated on them._

_A clinking sound coming from the kitchen suddenly drew my attention. With apprehension, I approached the room to investigate the sound. When I reached the open doorway, I froze in my tracks. A woman was standing at the stove, an apron tied around her waist to protect her dress, stirring a pot of stew. _

_My mother._

_At that moment, she turned to face the doorway. She smiled softly and motioned for me to sit at the table with the ladle. _

"_Sit down, Junior. Dinner is ready."_

_I hesitated for a moment before taking my usual seat at the table, watching my mother with rapt attention as she served up two bowls of stew._

_I waited for her to sit before picking up my spoon. When she was settled, we both dipped our spoons into our bowls. I filled the spoon and brought it to my lips, but just as I was about to open my mouth, a terrible cramp seized my midsection, and the spoon clattered on the tabletop. Bending forward, I grabbed at my stomach, groaning loudly. The pain subsided after a minute and, seeking maternal comfort, I looked up into my mother's vibrant green eyes. She was smiling wanly. She looked like a mannequin, staring at me like that. It gave me the creeps._

_Even so, I pleaded with her. "Mama! What's happening to me?" _

"_Don't be scared, Junior. You can do anything you put your mind to. I believe in you."_

_Her image began to blur and get fuzzy._

_Desperate, I reached out for her and cried, "Wait, Mama! I need you!"_

Another sharp pain ripped through my body, and I woke with a start, clutching my huge abdomen. The spasm went away more quickly than I'd expected, but it had been intense. I laid there for a minute, Jacob snoring beside me, trying to catch my breath and make sense of my dream.

Before long, I was gripped with pain again; this time, it was so strong that I cried out. Jacob woke with a start, his sleepy eyes widening into saucers when he saw me sitting up, arms wrapped around my bump, face distorted in agony.

"Edward, are you alright?" he asked, his voice gruff with sleep.

I turned to face him, panic oozing out of my every pore.

"Jacob...it's time."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I would like to thank my eagle-eyed and encouraging pre-readersbetas _harrytwifan_ and _remylebeauishot_. Extra special thanks to _remy_ for kicking my butt through a bout of writer's block!**


	20. Birth

**Warning: **The following chapter is GRAPHIC. You choose what you read. I will not be held responsible for any damage this does to your psyche... Remember, dear readers: this is entirely a work of fiction—men can't really have babies.

**Chapter 20 - Birth**

**Edward POV**

My family was gathered upstairs, certainly listening to what was going on. They were all brimming with excitement, even the usually stoic Rosalie. Their joy should have made me happy, but instead it pissed me off. I didn't want them to hear me scream, so I struggled to keep my cries inside, but it was getting harder with every contraction. Esme and Alice had begged to watch, but I refused. I didn't want them seeing me lying on my back with my feet in stirrups, naked and screaming in pain. It was bad enough that Carlisle and Jacob were there to see it. As embarrassing as it was, part of me was glad to have them by my side—I didn't think I could handle this alone.

Carlisle was situated on a stool between my parted legs, a thin sheet covering my lower half for now. None of us knew what to expect, but Carlisle was fairly certain that the baby would come out anally, which was why he was seated in that position. A contraction seized my body, forcing me to groan. Jacob squeezed my hand, worrying over my pain, at a loss for what to do to comfort me. Carlisle peeked beneath the sheet to see if there was any indication of progress. There wasn't. His gaze lingered for a moment, and I caught an errant thought from him.

_It's customary to shave the area before a birth._

"No! Please!" My protest was pathetically desperate. Jacob tensed, wondering what my outburst was about. "It won't grow back," I whimpered.

"I know, Edward, don't worry." _Although, he is partially human, so it might grow back. But we don't know how long he'll remain human afterward..._

"Carlisle!"

"I'm not going to do it, Edward. I was just considering it from a medical standpoint."

"Well, you're not testing any theories out on me!"

"I promise. I will not."

My anger crumbled as another contraction took hold. Pain rippled through my lower abdomen, and tears fell unbidden down my cheeks. Jacob gently wiped them away, and I was comforted by his loving gesture. He leaned forward, nuzzling his face into my neck, and I breathed his scent deeply, closing my eyes as his familiar aroma helped me ride out the wave.

The contraction passed, but instead of the momentary peace I had gotten used to between them, I began to feel a strange pulling sensation in my groin. It was as though someone was manipulating my penis—not in a pleasurable way, but more like someone was stretching the skin taut, as far as it could go. And then, it was pulled _farther_ than it could go.

"Argh, Carlisle! What are you doing?" I cried, tears pricking my eyes.

_Nothing..._

My eyes flew open to find that Carlisle was no longer between my legs, but across the room, tinkering with some equipment. He flashed to my side in an instant.

"What's happening, Edward?" he asked, his brow etched with concern.

Confusion and fear gripped me. If Carlisle wasn't touching me, what was going on? I swallowed hard against the stretching sensation. "Oh God, Carlisle. Something's wrong...down there," I whimpered as the stretch grew tighter. It felt as though the skin of my penis was being torn from the muscle.

Jacob was equally confused and fearful, gripping my hand tightly as Carlisle peeked underneath the sheet. Carlisle kept his composure on the outside, but his thoughts went unchecked. He and I watched in horror as my foreskin peeled itself away from the muscle underneath, shifting up the shaft toward my body. It was happening agonizingly slowly, and Carlisle watched in rapt attention, wondering what would happen next.

"Please, Carlisle," I begged. "Make it stop."

Jacob had enough of being in the dark. "What the fuck is going on, Carlisle?" he demanded, making a move to see for himself.

"No!" Carlisle and I shouted in unison.

Carlisle went on as Jacob stood dumbstruck by our heated denial. "You don't want to see this, Jacob."

Jacob looked at me, and I shook my head furtively. He reluctantly sat back down, reclaiming my hand in his, his face and mind eclipsed with worry.

At that moment, I was hit by a strong, suctioning sensation in my pelvis. There was a loud popping noise, and I screamed in agony as my body absorbed the muscle of my penis. The muscle inverted, fashioning a kind of makeshift birth canal. I could not hold back the screams; the pain was unbearable. The minds of my family upstairs began to flurry with panic as they listened. Jasper couldn't handle feeling what I felt, fleeing the house.

"Oh my God, Edward!" Jacob cried, as I thrashed about on the hospital bed.

_Fascinating._ Carlisle was amazed by the phenomenon that was occurring to allow me to birth this child. He peered into the new opening between my legs, not hindering his thoughts so I could see what he saw. The slit at the glans had widened significantly, and it was now in the position that a cervix would be. The skin that previously covered my penis was now bunched up around the new opening, having no place else to go. It looked like a vulva.

Horrified didn't even begin to describe how I felt about this latest development. I struggled not to hyperventilate at the idea that, once this was all over, I might actually remain some strange version of a female, my penis never to be seen again. Thankfully, Carlisle's current thoughts distracted me—he could see a small, black tuft of hair pressing against the opening. Another strong contraction hit me, and the mess of hair pressed against the opening harder, stretching it a little bit wider.

"I can see the head," Carlisle announced. "You need to start pushing, son."

I nodded grimly, gritting my teeth as Carlisle turned to Jacob. "Would you like to watch your child being born?"

Jacob met my gaze, hope in his eyes. _Can I?_

As much as I didn't want him to see me this way, I couldn't refuse him witnessing a miracle. I nodded, smiling weakly through the pain. With my acceptance, Carlisle removed the sheet.

At first sight, Jacob was horrified, just as I feared he would be. But the horror faded quickly, replaced by fascination that such a thing could be possible. He was frightened by what he saw, but his excitement was growing, too—our child would be here soon. He couldn't wait to meet his son or daughter. And frankly, neither could I.

I still couldn't completely wrap my head around the fact that my bump was a real, living thing that I was so close to actually seeing and holding in my arms. This miracle child would be here in mere minutes; the pain I was in was a clear indication of that. I wondered if, once I saw my new son or daughter, the pain would fade into a distant memory, replaced by the kind of love that my own mother once showered on me.

Another contraction tore me from my thoughts. Pain rippled through me and the baby's head pushed hard against my skin, stretching it so far that I feared I would tear.

"Oh God, Carlisle, it's going to rip me apart," I cried, tears streaming down my face.

Carlisle rubbed my calf in reassurance. "It won't, I promise. The human body is capable of so much. You can do this."

Gripping the sides of the bed, I squeezed my eyes shut and steeled myself for what would surely be the worst pain yet. The agony was so intense; at that point, I cared about nothing more than getting this little bugger out of me. I pushed with everything I had, every muscle bearing down, feeling my skin stretch and burn as the head tried to pass through the opening that was still too small.

"Okay, take a rest, Edward."

I listened, collapsing against the bed in exhaustion. "Please," I whimpered, "Get it out!"

Jake squeezed my thigh as fat tears escaped from behind my closed eyelids. _You're doing so great, babe. It's almost over. _"You can do it, baby. I love you so much."

I didn't have time to return his sentiment before another contraction began to take hold. My hands twisted in the sheets as Carlisle told me to push again. I did as I was told, bearing down with all my might. Maybe that made it hurt more, but I didn't care, I just wanted it to be over. I could see the whole crown of the baby's head now through the eyes of my father and mate. Their minds were a flurry of excitement, and they both encouraged me with their words and their thoughts. It was a good motivator.

And on it went: Contraction, push, stretch, scream, rest. Contraction, push, stretch, scream, rest. By the seventh contraction, I'd had enough. I bore down with all the strength I could muster, the skin inside stretching impossibly taut, when the head finally passed through. I let out a huge, shuddering sigh of relief.

"Oh my God! Our baby's head! Edward!" Jacob cried with joy.

"One more big push for the shoulders and you're done, my boy." Carlisle was just as joyful, but his tone was more controlled than my mate's.

Looking down between my legs, I saw Carlisle supporting my baby's head in his hands. That was enough for me to gather up my remaining strength and push this baby out into the world. The shoulders hurt worse than the head did. I watched as the tiny, slippery body slid out of me into Carlisle's waiting hands.

My penis quickly followed, popping back out into its original size and shape. Actually, it looked a little bigger now. I sent a silent 'thank you' to God for saving my favorite body part, and finally let my legs collapse, giving my knees a much needed break.

Carlisle was busy cleaning off the baby, with Jacob hovering over him. They were chattering and thinking a myriad of thoughts, but I could focus on none of them through my exhaustion. My eyes closed and I just breathed for a few minutes, until I felt Carlisle raise the bed into half-reclined position. The soreness in my lower body was acute as I shifted into a better sitting position.

Jacob was holding our baby a few feet away, positively beaming. When I was situated, he tore his eyes away from our cherub's perfect little face and strode over to me, his eyes brimming with love and tears of happiness. Leaning down to me, he gently placed our baby in my cradled arms.

"Anthony, meet your daddy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I lied when I said there would only be one more chapter; there will be two. <strong>_

_**Thanks as always to my amazing prereaders remylebeauishot and harrytwifan; you two rock my world!**_

_**Please leave me your thoughts on the birth, be it good, bad or ugly. I'm dying to know! **_


	21. Anthony

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't replied to all of the reviews about the birth! Life got so busy, and I wanted to focus on this chapter instead. That being said, I'll respond to them all very soon! Thank you for all of the positivity!  
><strong>

**Thank you as always to my betas remylebeauishot and harrytwifan. They really added a LOT to this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Anthony<strong>

**Jacob POV**

My eyes raked over my mate's prone form as he cradled our baby in his arms. The bump that I had grown to love was gone, and the little fleshy mounds had receded back into a firm chest. Edward was rapidly changing back into the male that he was, which I had no doubt he was happy about. The upward quirk of his lips confirmed my thought. He still retained his humanity in part; his skin still appeared to be soft, his freckles still a smattering on his nose and cheeks, although they too were beginning to fade. He would be back to his vampiric self in no time, it seemed. Barely ten minutes had passed, the venom in his system repairing the anomalies with great speed.

Carlisle had been busy, cleaning up the blood and gunk from the birth and burning it in a large glass bowl. He approached the bedside with a needle, and Edward held out one arm for him. Sometimes I really hated being the last to know everything.

"What's that for?" I questioned.

As Carlisle administered the contents of the syringe, he explained. "Just some pain medication, so he doesn't have to feel his body recovering."

The drugs must have been fast-acting, because the tension in his body seemed to leave him almost instantly. "And why didn't I get any of this when I needed it most?" Edward asked pointedly.

Carlisle chuckled to himself. "Sorry, son. I was so caught up in what was going on, it must have slipped my mind."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

Carlisle shook his head in amusement at Edward's retort. "Alright, boys, I'm going to leave you alone to bond with your son. I'll do my best to wrangle the masses, but don't make them wait too long, okay? I don't know how long I can keep them at bay."

In a flash, he was gone, and I crammed myself into the small space beside Edward on the bed. We just sat in silence and stared at our little boy, marveling at Anthony's perfect little face. He was a perfect mix of the two of us. His head was covered with a soft shock of black hair, his eyes, when they were open, were a vibrant green that could pierce your soul. His skin wasn't as tan as mine, but he wasn't pale either—more of an olive tone. Anthony was wrapped tightly in a swaddling blanket, obscuring the rest of his body from my sight. Of course, while I watched Carlisle clean and measure him, I had counted his ten tiny fingers and toes. I could already tell that he had Edward's chin, but who knew whose nose he would have; right now, it was that same cute little button that every baby had. His cheeks were round and chubby. For the first time ever, I had to stop myself from pinching a child's cheeks.

Edward chuckled at that, and the sudden movement of his chest woke our son from his short slumber. It was obvious that Anthony was stronger than your average infant when he pulled one arm free of his swaddle. He rested his little palm on the center of Edward's chest and started to rub his face against his daddy's skin. My heart swelled at the sight, and I couldn't resist touching his tiny, wrinkled hand. The moment he felt my fingertip brush his palm, Anthony clasped my finger in his tiny, yet powerful, grip.

"Wow, he's so strong!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Edward beamed. "Just like his daddies."

Anthony's roaming lips finally found what they were looking for. He opened his mouth, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth, and he clamped down hard on Edward's flat nipple. Edward's easy smile faded and my mate let out a yelp as the baby's teeth cut through his skin, but Anthony was undeterred. He knew what he wanted as he began to drink his first meal of blood—_my_ blood. I wondered how long Anthony would be able to feed this way, since Edward was so quickly turning back; soon, his skin would be impenetrable to Anthony, even if he was half-vampire. Would Anthony soon have to feed from me?

Edward shook his head, not having an answer for me. He grimaced as Anthony bit down a little harder.

"Next time you go into heat, you're wearing a condom."

"Aww, come on, Edward, don't you want to create a little army of vampire/shifter hybrid puppies?"

"After what my dick just went through? No way."

"Well, it did end up being a little longer..."

"Well, I don't want it to end up hanging past my knees. Besides, this one is more than enough for me," Edward replied, stroking Anthony's soft cheek gently as he drank. My mate and my baby looked picture perfect; I was sure in that moment that Edward was born to be a daddy. He looked so content, staring down at our precious baby, despite his words. I was sure that eventually, once Anthony got bigger, he would want another infant in his life.

_I bet, in time, you'll change your tune._

He let out a snort. "I don't think so. I never want to experience that again."

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled affectionately. "Even now that you know what to expect?"

"_Especially_ now that I know what to expect."

Sighing at his retort, I let the topic drop and filed away the conversation for another time. We watched in rapt attention as Anthony pulled and swallowed his first meal. My two boys looked so beautiful this way—they reminded me of that painting of Madonna and her child. I'd seen it once in a traveling exhibit at the Seattle Museum of Art. I remember feeling envious of the tender look of adoration on the Madonna's face as she gazed at her feeding baby; I'd seen the painting for the first time not long after my mom died. That same emotion was clear in Edward's face now. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him. I didn't envy all of the pain and challenges he went through to bring Anthony into this world, but I wished I could feel the connection he must feel with our son; something I could never really hope to understand.

Edward frowned and looked at me sidelong, and I instantly felt bad for thinking things like that. I shoved those thoughts into a corner and gave him a bright smile and a kiss on the forehead. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, I focused on our little boy's pursed lips, and the gentle bobbing of his throat as he satisfied his hunger. I didn't need to have carried him for months to feel connected; that feeling would only grow as I got to know my son. Edward may have an advantage, but it would be the greatest joy of my life to learn about the person Anthony was going to grow up to be and teach him everything I knew.

_I'm sorry for thinking like that, Edward. I'm really, truly happy._

"I know," he said with a reassuring smile.

When the baby finished and detached itself, Edward's wound sealed up quickly. Anthony promptly fell asleep now that his hunger (or thirst, as the case may be) was satisfied. Edward looked up toward the ceiling and smiled softly.

"We should probably get up there. Everyone is dying for a look at little Anthony."

* * *

><p>Once Edward had gingerly gotten himself dressed while I held our little cherub, we made our way upstairs to the living room. We were immediately ambushed by excited vampires, each clamoring for a turn holding the little miracle munchkin. My wolves hung back, excited but unsure. That was okay…if I was in their position, it would take me some time to warm up. Seth of course had no qualms, and he could be found right in the thick of the gaggle of vampires, peering over Alice's shoulder as she cooed at Anthony.<p>

Edward seemed a little anxious not to have Anthony in his arms, but he did his best to let his family meet the newest addition without interrupting. After all, they had waited just as long as we had; they deserved their time with him. Edward's discomfort was thinly veiled at best, but he kept himself busy by quietly filling me in on what everyone was thinking.

"Alice can't wait to dress him up in cute little baby clothes. As soon as we're done here, she's rushing to the mall," he whispered, rolling his eyes. I snickered, and Alice glared at me playfully.

"You'll thank me later!" she exclaimed, before passing Anthony over to Esme.

"I've never seen Esme so happy in all of the decades I've known her—Carlisle too," Edward continued. "Jasper is unsure of what to do with a baby—that's why he's hanging back a little. And Emmett is a big ball of mush on the inside, believe it or not."

"Don't believe it, Jacob!" Emmett cried, defending his manliness. He had his arm around Rosalie's waist as she waited not-so-patiently for her turn. Edward didn't need to tell me what she was thinking—it was written all over her face. She looked wistful, anxious, and maybe just a touch envious. Knowing she wanted a baby of her own made me feel kind of sad for her, but I hoped being Anthony's auntie might help fill the void for her.

"I think it will," Edward agreed.

Finally, Esme decided to pass Anthony along to his Aunt Rose. As soon as my son was cradled in her arms, the hard edge I was so used to seeing melted away as a huge smile crept across her face. Stroking his cheek with one finger, she cooed baby talk at him. Rosalie looked completely at home with a baby in her arms—it was a damned shame that she could never have one of her own. Shifting Anthony so that his head rested on her shoulder, she rubbed his back, delighting when a small burp escaped from his tiny lips.

"Yup, definitely Jake's kid. So rude…" Emmett joked, earning a swat from his wife and laughter from everyone else.

Tearing her eyes away from her grandson with some difficulty, Esme came over to us and clapped her hands together.

"So, I've been working on a surprise for you boys. For the last few months, I've been renovating a little run-down cottage on our property for you to live in. It's just across the river, a few miles away. I figured it would be nice for a new family to have a little privacy."

I could barely contain my delight; I was sure it was written all over my face, judging from Esme's pleased expression. At a loss for words to express my gratitude, my snarky side took over instead.

"Sure, sure," I scoffed. "You just want to get us far enough away so you can't hear the baby cry!"

"You know it!" Emmett said, tearing his attention away from Rosalie's arms for a moment. He never could resist an opportunity to tease.

I rolled my eyes at him dramatically and leaned into Edward, who had wrapped his arms around my waist. I guess if he couldn't hold his baby, I would have to do. Tilting my head to reach his neck, I placed a soft kiss behind his ear and whispered, "I assume you already knew about this?"

"Kind of. I caught snapshots of the cottage here and there, but I didn't know it was for us. Esme kept that well hidden from me." I glanced back at Esme, who was beaming with pride.

"Thank you, Esme. It's beautiful," Edward praised her.

Silently, I cursed my mate's ability to get a sneak peek at our new cottage, earning an annoying, but adorable, smirk from him.

Finally, my dad decided it was his turn to hold the baby. He wheeled his way over to Rosalie, who reluctantly bent down to pass Anthony to his grandfather. He stared down at his grandbaby, a mix of awe and pride in his expression as tears filled his eyes.

"Jacob, he looks just like you did when you were a baby."

I watched my father lift Anthony up and press a reverent kiss to his forehead. "You are truly a miracle, little one." My own eyes prickled with tears at my father's acceptance and happiness.

Even though Anthony had just eaten, I couldn't help but worry that he might bite my father. We were going to have to teach him whom it was okay to drink from, and who he shouldn't. Edward squeezed my shoulder and nodded slightly. For now, we would just have to make sure he was fed before handing him over to anyone that still had blood pumping through their veins.

Leah had enough of standing on the sidelines, it seemed. She slowly made her way over to my dad to have a closer look at the child she had fought to protect. Standing over Dad's shoulder, she peered down at little Anthony's face. At that moment, Anthony opened his eyes and looked directly at her. Leah's eyes went wide as saucers and her whole body froze, her eyes locked with my son's.

I knew that look. It was way too familiar to me; like the Earth had fallen out from beneath her feet.

Edward gasped and the spell was broken. Leah staggered back a few steps, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

Everyone stared at my Beta, waiting for her to reveal what was going on. But Quil knew. And I knew. Edward definitely knew. Leah couldn't speak, as she looked frantically from me to Edward and back again.

Then, she did the only thing she could think to do—she bolted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What did you think about that little curveball? :)

Here is a link to the painting Jake was talking about:

www _DOT_ hermitagemuseum _DOT_ org _SLASH_ html_En _SLASH_ 03 _SLASH_ hm3_3_1b _DOT_ html

Just replace the DOTs with "." and SLASHs with "/"

Only the epilogue is left...see you in a week!


	22. Epilogue

**A/N:** I'm so sad right now. Not only is this the end, but for some reason, a lot of reviews are coming in as "Guest" so I can't respond to you lovely readers. I thought I had turned off anonymous reviews, but apparently it didn't work. I just want you all to know, I read and appreciated every single one of you, anonymous or not!

Also, there is a link to a picture of baby Anthony on my profile page. An album of CoH pics can be found on my Facebook page: EdwardsMate Forever – My profile is public, but feel free to friend me!

On with the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 - Epilogue<strong>

**Jane POV**

I knew. I knew the minute it happened.

Twins shared an inexplicable link; we could feel each other's presence within ourselves, even over great distances. We were two halves of a whole, one not complete without the other. No matter where we were, we could feel one another deep within our very souls.

And then, on Tuesday of last week, I could feel his presence no longer. The link between Alec and I had been severed. There was only one way that could happen. Death.

Agony gripped me from the inside out. How would I survive without my beloved brother, the only person in the world that truly understood me? The only way that I could ensure my own survival was clear—vengeance. The assholes responsible for my brother's death would pay with their own lives. That would have to be enough to satisfy me, even though I knew nothing could ever really fill the hole that was left behind.

I might have been alright if my Master had returned, but I knew deep down that if Alec was dead, Aro was, too. Alec's gift was Aro's protection. Without it, Aro didn't stand a chance against the superior gifts of the Cullen clan. How, though, had they gotten the jump on my brother? I cursed Aro for not letting me go with them. If I had been there, none of this would have happened. Damn Aro and his insatiable desire to control everything!

Another week passed. I didn't want to approach Caius with the truth, so I withdrew into myself. He hardly noticed—Caius had always been rather self-absorbed. And Marcus never noticed anything, too consumed in his own grief over his long-dead mate. I wondered; would I become an empty shell, like him?

It was unlikely that Caius would have believed me anyway; he was so convinced that Aro would return from what he deemed was a mission of fancy. He would have simply laughed in my face—he wouldn't understand how it was that I knew instinctively what really happened.

But when enough time had passed without receiving word from any of them, Caius began to doubt that they were coming back. Contingency plans needed to be made, now that it was apparent that Aro, Alec, Chelsea and Felix were not going to return. I, for one, was not going to let them get away with this. Their funeral pyre would begin by my own hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah POV<strong>

What? Why? How?

These were the questions that plagued me as I ran through the woods in my wolf form, trying to make sense of what had just happened at the Cullen house. I finally imprinted—something I never thought would happen to me—on a half-vampire, no less. _Jacob's_ son. I could hardly wrap my head around the idea that I was now basically a Black. Sure, Jake was my Alpha, but I never thought I would be part of his actual family. I wondered what his reaction to this would be. Back at the house, he merely stared at me in shock; I hadn't given him much time to say or do anything before hightailing it out of there. I hoped Jake would understand. I mean, he knew what it was like to imprint on one's natural enemy. Was Anthony my natural enemy, though? He was half-shifter, after all.

It was all so confusing. Anthony's scent should burn my sensitive wolf nose—I should be repulsed. The smell alone should have me running for the hills. But Anthony smelled better than anything I'd ever encountered—like fresh baked apple pie. The touch of sickly sweet only made his scent more appealing to me. Would I end up becoming accustomed to the aromas of the others now, as Jake had?

And then there were the ramifications of imprinting on a baby. I would have to ask that fucktard, Quil, how he handles that. I realized that I didn't want to have sex with an infant, thank God. But one day, I might. My body shuddered at the thought. What was my role in his life right now? I worried about what Edward would think of all this—there was no doubt in my mind that he knew what happened the second I imprinted on his newborn son. Would he accept me, or be angry? Would he banish me from being near his baby? I shook my head fiercely to clear those ideas—surely he wouldn't cast me out of their lives. He knew as well as anyone the power of an imprint.

I had been told the purpose of imprinting was to ensure the propagation of the shifter bloodline. But I was a biological dead-end, wasn't I? My menstrual cycles stopped the minute I phased for the first time—I could no longer have children. And yet, I imprinted. Perhaps this meant that I wasn't barren after all, as long as I was mated to an anomaly of nature…like me. I mean, stranger things have happened, right before my very eyes. If a male vampire could have a baby, it wouldn't be so odd that I might be able to as well.

I couldn't help but worry if my new potential for motherhood would eventually jeopardize the budding friendship I had with Rosalie. It made me wonder if Emily ever had similar worries about my welfare and happiness. I had resented Emily for many reasons—the ability to bear Sam children not the least of them. I would understand if Rosalie no longer wanted anything to do with me, but I would regret the lost opportunity. Us bitches would have made a good team.

All of these questions with no answers were beginning to fry my brain. Inexplicably, I found myself running back in the direction of the Cullen house. It was like a gravitational pull—as much as my human mind was confused and repulsed—the wolf inside demanded to be near its imprint.

As I ran through the woods, the cinnamon scent of Anthony grew stronger, even though I was still several miles away. I burst through a copse of trees, a small cottage appearing before me, and I knew my imprint was there. I could smell Jacob and Edward there, too. How long had I been running? What was this place?

I slowed to a walk and loped around the perimeter of the cottage, deciding that this must be a home set up for their new family. I wanted to leave—there was still a lot to think about—but my wolf had other ideas. The desire to be near my imprint was too strong to deny; now I had a greater understanding of Sam and Jacob. There was no escaping the pull of fate.

Not wanting to intrude on the family's first night alone together, but not having the will to leave either, I settled myself beneath a window where the scent of Anthony was the strongest. This must be his bedroom. Curling up in the grass beneath the sill, I allowed his presence to soothe my soul, feeling more at ease now than I had in a very, very long time.

Maybe imprinting wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

As Jacob rocked our son to sleep in his new bedroom, I let myself relax for the first time since the confrontation in the woods. Sinking into the plush couch in the living room, I listened as Jacob hummed a lullaby I didn't recognize. My heart swelled with pride for my new family. It felt so good to see my mate with our son, happier than I'd ever known him to be, a new glint of joy in his eyes. Maybe I should be insulted by that, but I wasn't, because I felt the same way. It was a different kind of love we felt for Anthony, and it blended seamlessly with our love for one another.

I glanced around the cottage, taking in the homey décor: a perfect blend of Jacob's Quileute upbringing and my own Victorian past. Anthony would grow up immersed in our two worlds. I would have to thank Esme properly. She'd really outdone herself. It was peaceful and comfortable and far enough away that I couldn't hear the minds of the rest of my family. The privacy was exactly what we needed. I found myself wishing we could have had this place before Anthony was born, and I couldn't help but begin to selfishly plan for certain nights of babysitting over at the main house.

My own thoughts were interrupted by the addled mind of Leah approaching our cottage. She had been so confused and upset by the sudden imprinting, that she saw no other option than to get away to sort out her thoughts. I didn't blame her—she hated vampires. Although she had grown softer towards my family recently, it was still a blow to her psyche to be forever tied to one, even if Anthony was only half of one. But she hadn't been able to stay away for long—that much was clear as she settled herself outside Anthony's window for the night, unwilling to interrupt our family time. I would accept her into our family without question: I knew the unbreakable power of the imprint, and Leah would be one hell of a protector, if her generally fierce attitude was any indication.

I was grateful to her for staying outside tonight, though. I just wanted to be alone with Jacob now.

Right on cue, Jacob emerged from the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

_He's fast asleep. Leah's outside._

"I know."

Jacob began to walk toward me, intending to cuddle with me on the couch, when something caught his eye on the kitchen counter. I hadn't even thought to check out the kitchen yet, so I had no idea what was in there. He kept his mind blank as he went in to retrieve whatever he had seen.

"How did this get here? Esme's idea of a joke?" Jacob appeared in the doorway, dangling an unopened package of Cheetos at me.

"Ugh! Get it away! I never want to see a bag of Cheetos again!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly.

Jake snickered as he thoughtfully shoved them into the back of a kitchen cupboard before returning to the living room.

"Shhhh! You'll wake up Anthony," he chastised me. He wasn't really upset though, as evidenced by his soft expression.

He made his way over and sank down into the couch, pulling me close so that my head was resting on his shoulder. We sat and watched the crackling flames in the fireplace. He was peaceful, happy, complete. As his large hand caressed my arm, I began to think about the way I had treated him over the past few months. He'd always been there for me, supporting me through thick and thin, even when I was a raging ball of hormones. I felt like I hadn't told him enough how much I appreciated him—that I loved him for standing by my side and never shying away.

"Jake."

He turned toward me and scooted impossibly closer, our faces only inches apart.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

_Thank me? _

"For being so supportive. I know I was difficult to be around sometimes—"

He silenced me with a kiss. Just as I was beginning to lose myself in it, he pulled back and met my gaze, his warm chocolate eyes brimming with love.

_Don't apologize. I'm just happy to have my vampire back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Well, I did it. I went to the weirdest, darkest corners of my imagination to bring you a believable and exciting male pregnancy story. Never did I think I would write in this genre, but I relished the challenge. It was a great time for me, and I'll miss these characters. Thank you for coming on this strange journey with me.

Obviously, there are loose ends here. A sequel is in the planning stages, but not written yet. It will focus on Anthony's life, and the imprinting, as well as the fight for dominance over the vampire world between the Cullens and the remaining Volturi. No title yet, but if you are interested, put me on author alert. I will also add a note to this story when the first chapter is posted.

Thank you to my incredible betas remylebeauishot and harrytwifan. How I wish I didn't have to type one name first, because they are both equally important to me. It's a wonderful partnership. Without their input, this story just wouldn't have been the same. So, if you enjoyed this story, they deserve recognition! Love you, girls!

Thank you also to Yulliah, who created a beautiful banner for this story. Currently it can be seen on my Facebook page and soon it will appear on my archive website edwardsmate4ever DOT com

You all are what kept me writing. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story, but most of all, thank you to ALL of my reviewers—your comments meant a lot to me. While you were all important to me, there are a few that I would like to thank directly—their encouragement really kept this story going:

4MeJasper, ant1gon3, bookworm324, CCHemmingsworth, dtk9, dualities, Emily loves Edward, Fanpire109, FARISWHEEL, Gillian Aubrey, Greenrain88, Grizzo, harrytwifan, Jazzy-Reader35, KW2009, Letty1973, Marie One, maryhell, Nessie910, nmcgirl893, remylebeauishot, SO-LONG-LOVE, sunystone, teambellaedward, TurnItUp03, TwiHard Girl, Utena-Puchiko-nyu

Thank you for reading!


	23. Sequel

The sequel is now posted to my profile: A Clash of Covens. Hope you enjoy it!


	24. Nomination

It appears that I've been nominated for another Emerging Swan Award! This time it's for The Consequence of Heat! Yay!

It must have been nominated while it was still incomplete, because it is located in the **Full length WIP category for **Best Vamp Volturi/Nomad/Non-Cullen.

I know you guys enjoyed it, so please show your support, and go vote! Voting starts today and ends on September 21st 2012. I'll post another note on here if I win!

Emergingswanawards DOT blogspot DOT com SLASH p SLASH voting DOT html


	25. Trilogy Update

p id="docs-internal-guid-354e38c3-8cf5-815a-dffe-d99b347c3001" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hello dear readers! I have decided to make The Consequence of Heat and A Clash of Covens into a trilogy. The third part is titled The Season of Our Discontent, and the introduction is currently posted to my FFn and AO3 profiles. I will post a new chapter weekly, every Thursday. I must warn you, it is loaded with angst. Images of all of Edward and Jacob's offspring can be found in an album on my Facebook page: Edwards Mateforever. I hope you will join me for the continuation of their journey!/span/p 


End file.
